The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Mind
by Crowsnight66
Summary: First part of The Lycanthrope Trilogy. Allen Walker was a normal college student until he was bitten. Now a werecat, he must learn how to survive in this new pack and defend the world from evil, supernatural beings, especially the Noah, the vampires that are threatening humanity. And in all this, it doesn't help that his alpha and mentor is extremely sexy. And hates him. Yullen.
1. Prologue

**WARNING: This story is rated T for yaoi/shounen-ai. If you don't like guys making out, leave now. For those of you who fangirl over this like I do, please enjoy and review!**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Prologue_

Werewolves. Werecats. Creatures. Abominations. Demons. Cursed ones. All these words describe one being of the supernatural world: lycanthropes.

These creatures were shunned by humanity, killed for their furs or out of pure hatred. People feared that lycanthropes would bite their children or murder innocent people when the opposite was true, and after the hundreds of years of needless bloodshed and murders, the lycanthropes rebelled.

The lycanthropes had a sacred law: Never hurt a human unless the sole intent was to turn them. They heeded this law as if it were their own lives in danger because they felt their purpose was to protect humans from other unworldly creatures, such as vampires, pixies, and sirens.

The pack of hybrids led the revolt against the ones they loved to defend, but it's needless to say that the humans were prepared, and every lycanthrope was heartlessly slaughtered.

But one man―the Musician as they called him―found a wandering child with strange features: wolf ears, a cat tail, an ice blue eye, and a yellow eye with a slit for a pupil. The man took the small boy back to his home and raised him in secret, homeschooling and teaching him himself, until the child was fifteen. When the Musician told the boy of his past, the sole survivor of the lycanthropes attacked him.

It's unknown exactly what happened after that. Some believe that the man was turned while others assume he was killed. What the boy did after that is a mystery that baffles minds for those who believe such an event happened, and very few do.

The stories were long since forgotten, passed off as exactly what they were―stories. But it wasn't long before people began disappearing.

No one paid much attention to the occurrences as the people who vanished were loners with no family or friends to speak of, and the sheriff never really began investigations because it only happened once every two and a half years. Once in a blue moon. Literally. Every disappearance happened under a blue moon, or as the lycanthropes called it, the Wine Moon.

But enough of that. For now, I will leave you with young Allen Walker, a teenage boy about to be tossed into an ocean of confusion, magic, and…love?

**Author Note: So it's just the prologue. The next chapter is up.**


	2. Bitten

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 1: Bitten_

Stepping into my next class, mythology, I sit in a seat beside the window. Most my time I spent studying to be a literature editor or working at a small café less than a mile from the university, and the two-person table I'd sat in was away from the other students because I don't have any friends.

Quietly, I pull out my wire-bound journal, flipping to a fresh page while I, along with everyone else, wait for the professor to come in. Lately, our teacher has been going over the most popular mythological creatures, which I find interesting. I love anything to do with the fantasy genre, and that's why I'm majoring in editing it.

"Open your textbooks to page one-hundred-and-twenty-three," Professor Toma instructed as he entered the classroom. The sound of books dropping on desks and paper being flipped through fills the air, and once I find the correct section, I stare at the heading.

"Lycanthropes, better known as werewolves, are very well-known mythological creatures."

Quickly, I begin to jot down short notes as Professor Toma covered them, intrigued by the story about how the lycanthropes died.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Later that night after my classes and work, I walk quietly down a back road. A full moon gleamed overhead, lighting up the oak and pine trees surrounding me, and I take a deep breath, the musty smell of the forest filling my nostrils.

Since I had no family and I hated my womanizing alcoholic of a guardian, I live alone in a small house near the school. It's just a simple, one bedroom-one bathroom home with a porch and kitchen.

Walking up the stairs, I sling my backpack onto my other shoulder, digging around in my pocket for my key, and after I find it, I unlock the door. I turn on the light as I walk in the house, flinging my bag onto the small couch in front of the television on the right wall. A little table sat at my left, followed by a kitchen in the far left corner, and my bedroom door was on the far wall. All in all, it was tiny, but I didn't spend enough time here to care.

In an hour, I was curled up in my bed, my brown hair splayed out on the pillow messily. The clock glowed midnight in neon green numbers, already set to go off at six tomorrow morning. My heavy eyelids fell easily as I let out a content sigh.

_Crunch! Snap! Crack!_

Confused, I sit up, looking out the window. A full moon. Trees. Stars. Nothing abnormal.

_It was just your imagination, Allen. That happens sometimes when you don't sleep for more than three hours in two weeks._

Flopping back down, I pull the blankets closer around me. _Sleep. Just sleep._

_Awoo!_

Now I stand from the bed. Tennessee isn't exactly known for its wolf population, after all. A few coyotes, but not wolves, and I'm fairly certain coyotes can't howl like that. I did take all my biology classes in high school, and I wanted to see a wild wolf! Granted, I would like to stay in one piece, but that doesn't mean I can't watch.

Staring out my window, I wait for something else to happen, watching the trees sway in the breeze.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Moron, what are you doing?! Kanda told us not to make any noise to alert the boy of our presence until he got here!" a long-haired girl with black pigtails hissed, large, ebony, feline ears pressed against her skull as her slim, glossy tail thrashed behind her angrily, bittersweet nightshade eyes momentarily turning glowing yellow and narrowing into slits. The happier redhead just goofily grinned at her, crimson wolf ears perked, "Aw, cheer up, Lenalee! Yu won't get mad!"

"_Won't get mad about what? And don't call me that!"_ the two hybrids received through telepathy, glancing behind them. Almost invisible in the dark, a giant wolf with ice blue eyes stalked out of the trees, crouching slightly to remain hidden in the bushes with the other lycanthropes. The werecat, now dubbed Lenalee, glared at the redhead, "Yeah, Lavi, why would he be mad?"

Lavi inched away from the wolf that was now only a foot away from him and said, "Well, the kid is watching out the window now…."

Eyes blazing, Kanda growled, _"Baka Usagi, how am I supposed to bite him now?!"_

Lenalee raised an eyebrow at the raven wolf. "I thought you wanted to inspect him first. You've never skipped to biting before, Kanda."

"_Alma said that an old friend of his knows the Moyashi, and he told me all I needed to know," _Kanda replied in an irritated tone, not looking away from the petrified redhead. _"Now, you better be a good actor."_

Lavi gulped, nodding.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

After a few minutes of watching with no results, I give up, walking back to my bed. Seriously, my butt had just touched the mattress when my doorbell rang.

Obviously, I was on edge as I neared the door, a knife poised cautiously behind my back. I mean, who goes to a house in the woods at half past midnight?

Cracking the door with the chain still secured, I peer out into the night, and I'm met with an unexpected sight. Standing on my porch, a messy and flaming-haired, emerald-eyed boy smiled at me. "Hey, I'm sorry if I woke you up, but I was wondering if you could direct me back to the main road?"

Raising an eyebrow at him, I ask suspiciously, "Why are you out so late?"

"Yeah, about that," he said, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly, and his eyes shimmered with a look of guilt, "I was out drinking with my friends, but they're much more lightweight than I am, and I have no clue where they are."

Inspecting him closely, I notice his face wasn't flushed at all and his eyes weren't foggy or clouded, but nevertheless, I nod and undo the chain, setting the knife on the side table.

"By any chance, did you hear a wolf howling?" I ask as I lead the redhead down the gravel back road. Nodding, he replies, "Yeah, that's why I want to get back to the Order."

Confused, I repeat, "Order?"

He pauses for a moment, obviously trying to explain himself.

"Moron! Why'd you make him do the acting, Kanda?!"

Quickly, I turn to the left, staring into the bushes where I thought I'd heard a feminine voice, but I brush it off nearly immediately as the boy continues, "It's the apartment complex I live in. Haven't you heard of it? It's pretty popular."

Shaking my head, I stop at the sidewalk near the main road and point to the right, "Just follow the sidewalk for about a half-mile and you'll get to the university. You'll know where you're at from there, right?"

"Yeah, thanks…?" he trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

"Allen," I fill in. Nodding, he says, "Lavi. I have a feeling we'll meet again soon, Allen."

Smiling, I wave before turning and walking back towards my house.

Sleepily, I walk down the back road, longing for my soft pillow under my head. As I continue, I look into the darkness creeping through the woods. Something felt weird, almost supernatural. The hoots of the owls that normally would roost in the trees were silent, and the crickets weren't chirping melodiously as they would every night. Stopping, I realize that other than my footsteps, there was not any noise whatsoever. Not a peep.

_Snap!_

I jump, whipping around to stare at the undergrowth. Gazing back at me were two ice blue eyes, and I slightly stumble, trying to back away. Breaking out into a run, I sprint to my house, knowing it was still a half-mile away, but I wasn't going to walk when there was some sort of beast out there!

_Crack! Crunch!_

Running faster, faster than I thought I could, I glance to the side, and I swear I could see a shadow moving as quickly as I was, if not more quickly. My legs burned from running, but I ignore it, pushing myself to go faster.

Suddenly, something knocks into me, tossing me to the ground as if I was a mere ragdoll. Struggling to push myself up, I feel something the size of a large saucer pressing me back down into the gravel, but I fight against it, my hands oozing blood from the sharp rocks under me.

Eventually, the object overpowers me, and I fall to the ground while the thing on my back keeps me there, tears pooling in the corners of my eyes because I know I'm going to die. Who am I kidding? Maybe I'll be raped before the culprit sends a bullet through my skull or runs a blade across my throat, but I'll still die.

As I lay in misery, I hear a feminine voice say, "It's okay, Allen. It'll only hurt for a little while."

"H-how do…you know who I…am?" I whisper hoarsely, my chest congested from being sandwiched, but I didn't dare try to cough. Above me, my attacker growls, like actually _growls_. It almost resembles a wolf.

"Kanda, what are you waiting for? He's terrified!" the same voice scolded. I was obviously not getting an answer.

The object on my back that was quickly becoming painful let up some, but it still held me down securely. The next time I hear a voice, it sounded exactly like the redhead I'd just met, "Here, I'll comfort him."

The sound of air whipping around me filled my ears before something cold and wet pressed against my cheek that was facing up, and a shiver runs down my spine. Fur brushed my neck softly, followed by a quiet whimper, and the girl said, "Please, bear with it, Allen. It'll be over soon."

_What is she talking about?_ I wonder unconsciously before I felt another thing like the one on my back scratching at my shoulder, pushing aside the fabric of my t-shirt. Then, a searing pain shot through me.

Never before had I felt something so painful in my life, and I screamed, unable to hear myself as white spots littered my vision. I could feel fangs sinking deeper into the flesh of my shoulder, something slick and hot sliding around the area for some reason unknown to me.

This was it. I was going to die from a monster biting me, or eating me for all I know. A small whimper sounded near my ear as the pain faded slowly, seeming ethereal because it hurt so much. Numbness gripped my body, enticing me into unconsciousness, and I realize that even though I was trying, I could no longer scream. My throat was too raw, and I didn't have enough breath.

_Mana…I'm sorry that I couldn't…keep walking…._

With that, my mind went blank.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Is it over?" Lenalee asked as Kanda pulled his canines out of the unconscious boy's shoulder, licking the wound so it would heal. The two other hybrids always found it sweet when the bluenette took care of new lycanthropes, cleaning their wounds. Granted, it was only because the one that bit a person could heal them, so he had to, but nevertheless, it was sweet.

Lavi stands, shaking himself, and he says, _"His heartbeat and breathing are fine, so I think we just need to wait."_

Not saying anything, Kanda shoves his muzzle under Allen's arm, and Lenalee helps lift the brunette onto the wolf's back, surprised by how much care he was using. Normally, after Kanda had bitten and healed someone, he would walk back to the Order, leaving the new pack member to whichever lycanthropes he'd brought with him.

As Lavi transformed back into his anthro form, he asked, "Yu, why are you taking care of Allen?"

"_Don't call me that or I'll rip your throat out, Baka Usagi!" _the wolf growled, azure eyes narrowing as he glared at the redhead. _"And I'm just getting him back to the Order so I don't have to deal with him anymore than necessary."_

Lavi and Lenalee glanced at each other, ears twitching, but they say nothing as they begin following Kanda into the forest.

After about an hour of walking, the mouth of a cave came into view, grass and moss draped over it to disguise it as a steep hillside. The three lycanthropes and boy enter, walking along a sloping downward path, and it opens out into what looks like a modern living room filled with people. People with canine and feline appendages, that is.

Several couches were facing the flat-screen television hanging on the stone wall, and there was a large kitchen filled with snacks, produce, and drinks. A ceiling fan lit the large room.

There were five other tunnels leading to other places, and Kanda led the other two hybrids down the middle one, the lycanthropes in the living room staring at them.

"Brother, we have Oak!" Lenalee announced as the tunnel opened out into an infirmary. Medical supplies were in cabinets embedded in the wall, and several empty, white beds had their headboards pressed to the wall.

A purple-haired man in a lab coat turned to his apparent sister, seeing the boy on Kanda's back, and he instructs, "Lay him down."

In the closest bed, the scientist and Lavi lifted Allen off of the wolf, settling him on the mattress, and while Lenalee's brother inspects the bitten brunette, Kanda shifts into his anthro form. His sapphire, almost black eyes matched his long, waist-length hair that was tied into a high ponytail, two short ropes dangling from the tie, and he was wearing a cobalt muscle shirt with black pants. Jagged, lightning-like, black lines were dragged over his exposed left shoulder and bicep. Ebony, fluffy wolf ears twitched in annoyance on top of his head while a slim cat tail slowly swished back and forth, occasionally curling.

"Kanda, did you heal him?" the man attending to Allen asked. Rolling his eyes, the lycanthrope replied, "I'm not an idiot, Komui."

Stepping back from the boy, Komui said, "He needs more. Probably because I assume you were in your wolf form when you did so?"

After the bluenette nods, the scientist continues, "If you use your feline powers, I think it will help more than the wolf."

Obviously irritated, Kanda nodded curtly, his eyes narrowing into slits and turning a glowing yellow as he walked closer to Allen. Just as the hybrid was leaning down beside the brunette to clean his wound again, he stopped, glancing at how their position would cause him to angle his head strangely. Huffing in aggravation because the new pack member was causing problems before he even gained consciousness, Kanda got on the bed and straddled him, confused gasps sounding around him, but he ignored them as he tilted the boy's head to the side, exposing the wound on his shoulder. It was still bleeding slightly from the four deep places where Kanda had sunk his teeth into him, but it wasn't that bad. Though if it wasn't healed, Allen would be in serious pain when he woke up.

The bluenette leaned down, the smell of jasmine filling his nostrils, and he thought, _What a girl._

Kanda held himself up with his arms on either side of the boy's shoulders, and with his hair falling like a veil around them, the lycanthrope ran his tongue over the bite, the metallic taste of blood bursting on his taste buds as he repeated the movement several times before he began lightly sucking on it.

After about a minute of this, he pulled away, smirking because even though the wound had disappeared, there was an obvious hickey. Kanda indifferently got off the bed, walking towards the exit.

"Kanda!" Lenalee called. Turning around for a moment, the bluenette says, "I'll have the apprenticeship ceremony when he wakes up. Until then, just watch the Moyashi."

Confused, she continues, "Where are you going?"

"Hunting patrol. There was a deer nearby when we walked in, and I plan on having it for dinner tonight," he replied, walking away and not stopping. "Come on, Usagi."

Lavi nodded, giving his mate a kiss on the cheek―to her brother's obvious disapproval―and he darted off after the bluenette.

**Author Note: So what do you think? Any good? Next chapter will be up soon I hope, and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Awaken

**Firediva0: Thanks for your review! He's not really important until much later, if at all. If and when it comes up, it will explain thoroughly, so you don't need to pay attention to it at the moment.**

**Akkira Nala: Yes, when a person is turned into a lycanthrope, he or she turns into a wolf or cat. And Kanda…he's a "special" case, but when is he not? You'll learn more about that in this chapter and the next one. Thanks for the review!**

**Flufficat: Thanks for your review! Um…that's a good thing, right?**

**PassingBye: Thank you!**

**Yaoifangirl1990: Thanks!**

**Cana99: I'm glad you find it interested and you're excited! What exactly do you mean by "pre-established"? Thanks for your review!**

**Alaina Kuski: Thank you!**

**AliceXxX: Thanks for your review!**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 2: Awaken_

"Will he ever wake up?" a girl beside me asked, worry leaking into her voice.

"Calm down, Lenalee. Yu healed him," a boy replied, sounding as if he'd been reassuring this "Lenalee" for a while.

_Where am I?_ I wonder, my eyes still closed because they felt like bricks.

Then I remember.

The pain. The screaming. The person over me growling. Fangs sinking into my shoulder.

Bolting straight up, I frantically look around. No windows, but there was light coming from ceiling fans. I was in a hospital bed, two people sitting in chairs beside me. One was a girl with long, black pigtails, matching cat ears on top of her head, and she wore leggings, a mini skirt, and a black tank top. The boy had flaming red hair and wolf ears, a bandana around his head to tame his fiery locks that were sticking up everywhere, and an eye patch covered his right eye. An orange scarf was wrapped around his neck over his muscle shirt, and he was wearing white pants.

"Does that answer your question?" the oddly familiar boy asked the girl, ears twitching in amusement.

I didn't move, staring at their ears and matching tails, and I whisper to myself, "It's a dream. Just a really, really realistic and weird dream."

The redhead glanced at me and grinned. "Sorry, but this is reality."

I realize that fear should have shaken me, but it didn't. Something about these two was comforting, like they were long lost family or something. The atmosphere in the room was really clean, but at the same time, it wasn't sterile and void of feeling like a normal hospital would be. Instead, it felt warm and friendly.

But then again, there was no way this was a coincidence. They were probably the ones who attacked me.

My eyes swiftly find the exit, but it was behind the boy and girl, so there was no way I could escape.

"What do you want with me? Why didn't you kill me?" I question, my body tensed and ready to run if needed. Noticing this, the pigtailed girl says, "We aren't going to hurt you, and we never intended to kill you. That was just the only way to turn you."

"Turn me?" I was becoming more confused by the second.

The redhead nods, "Yeah, into a lycanthrope, like us."

The two of them flicked their ears in emphasis, tails swishing, and their smiles were becoming wider. Shaking my head, I say, "N-no, I have school! I'm probably late!"

I try to jump up, but the boy stops me. "Calm down, and forget about school, Allen."

"How do you know my name?" I ask shakily, slightly scared now.

"I'm hurt! How do you not remember me?" he exclaimed, fabricating a sniffle. Right! The boy at my house! What was his name? Larry? No, that's the weird guy that looks through the trash outside the café. Luke? No, he's my classmate that screws every willing girl at the university. It starts with an "L", I know it!

"Lavi?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah, sorry about lying to you. Friends?"

He holds out a hand, and I find myself wanting to sniff it, but I refrain, eyeing it suspiciously. Yeah, like I'm going to be his friend after what he did to me. Hel-_lo_! Excruciating pain and screaming? I didn't order it!

"Here. I realize you don't trust us yet, but you're one of us now," the girl said, handing me a mirror. "My name's Lenalee, by the way."

Not replying, I take the mirror, gaping at my reflecting in shock. My once chocolate eyes were silver, and the brown hair Mana loved so much was now as white as snow, not a hint of pigment left while matching cat ears unconsciously pressed against my skull in confusion. The worst part though was the scar. Over my left eye, a red, upside-down star was on my forehead, continuing over my eye and jerking to the left on my cheekbone before it ended near the corner of my mouth, a horizontal line crossing over it between my eye and the jerk.

"I-I-I…" I whisper, unable to get my words together, so I just stare at myself. After a moment, I quietly ask, "How am I not dead?"

Moving my hand to my shoulder, I touch the skin. It was sore, but it was just smooth skin, confirmed by the mirror and my fingers.

"I healed you, that's how."

Jumping slightly at the deep voice that seemed to come out of nowhere, I glance toward the exit. A figure came out of the tunnel, inspecting me with his dark eyes. My eyes widened at his beauty as he elegantly walked towards me, and I scoot back slightly, still staring at his muscles and long hair. There was no other way to put it. He was smolderingly hot! Shaking my head, I scream mentally, _Shut up! He's not hot! And he's a guy!_

Lavi glanced between us and asked, "Allen, is your board bent?"

"Huh?" I ask, continuing to press my back to the headboard because the bluenette was at the end of the bed, staring at me with eyes that I couldn't help but feel self-conscious under. After a second, I realize what Lavi had meant, and I glare at him in irritation. "Moron, I'm straight! I had a girlfriend a few months ago!"

Hm, I really hope he can't tell that was a lie…the girlfriend part, I mean! I really was straight!

Rolling his eyes, the man at the end of my bed asked indifferently, "Do you feel any pain?"

Moving my shoulder to test it, I shake my head and reply, "Not really. Why?"

"It would be an annoyance if you were through the apprenticeship ceremony," he deadpanned, one wolf ear laid back in aggravation.

"I'm not staying!" I say for the second time since I'd woken up. Eyes narrowing, he growls threateningly, "Shut up."

My mouth snaps shut immediately, my body struggling to back away even though it was impossible, and I feel a spark of fear ignite inside me. Hot or not, this dude was seriously scary!

"Kanda, don't terrify him!" Lenalee chided harshly, glaring at the bluenette. My eyes widen in fear.

"_Kanda, what are you waiting for? He's terrified!"_

"Y-you…you're the one who bit me…" I whisper, now petrified. My body curled in on itself, bringing the blankets to my neck. Kanda nodded, watching me with a hint of curiosity in his sapphire orbs. "Yes, I am. I don't plan on causing you any more pain though."

"Why should I trust you?" I ask into the blankets, voice shaking.

"You don't have any reason to whatsoever, but you saw your reflection. You think people will accept you if you look like that?"

I don't reply, looking away from his condescending gaze. He was right though. People would probably accuse me of being a demon or something, and if I wasn't arrested, someone might murder me. What a great way to spend my year of being twenty-three!

Not saying anything, Kanda begins walking towards me, and by the time he was at the side of the bed, my back was nearly flush to Lavi, who was standing on the other side of the bed with Lenalee. Ruffling my hair playfully, the redhead says, "He won't bite! Much."

I glare up at him, and he quickly continues, "I'm joking! He just needs to check your bite. Trust him."

"And why should I do that? Last time he touched me, I ended up with my life ruined. Not to mention the pain," I mutter, but I slowly scoot back into the middle of the bed, tilting my head to the side so Kanda had better access.

Warm fingers on my shoulder cause me to jump slightly, but I relax quickly, somehow finding the slow massaging he was doing to be soothing. Involuntarily, my whole body loosens under Kanda's soft touch as he presses down into the skin, and it felt really good. Until he hit a spot.

I let out a squeak, sounding a lot like a cat whose tail had been stepped on, and the bluenette grumbles, "Troublesome Moyashi, you do need more healing."

A grimace was still present on my face from the sharp pain, but it disappeared when Kanda leaned over me, and far too close for my comfort, I might add.

Pressing myself into the mattress, I stutter, "W-what are y-you d-d-doing?!"

"Healing you. If I don't, the pain will get worse, and trust me, you want me to heal you," he replied nonchalantly, moving so close that our noses were hardly an inch apart.

"I-I don't like it!" I protest childishly, weakly trying to push him away with my hands on his chest. Rolling his eyes, Kanda says, "Too bad. You need my saliva."

"Sal―?!"

My objection died as he crushed his lips against mine, immediately trying to force his tongue into my mouth. Eyes widening, I press my lips together as hard as I can, continuing to struggle, and I knew that Kanda was aggravated by this because he straddled me, making me suddenly feel very small and helpless. A feral growl erupts deep in his throat, but he pulls away nevertheless.

I keep my lips together, taking in as much air as possible through my nose, and I stare at him, eyes wide with fear. Hovering over me, he leaned down until his lips were beside my ear and I could feel his breath when he whispered, "Stop fighting so you can get this over with. If you don't, I promise that you won't like how I fix it."

Releasing something between a squeak and a protest with my lips still together, I shake my head, and I quickly find my hands held captive above my head. Panicking, I begin trying to kick, only to find that Kanda was using his legs to hold down mine, but I can't say anything.

"I told you to stop fighting," he muttered.

Again, I shake my head, continuing to attempt to thrash even though there was no hope for me escaping. That's when I feel a warm, calloused hand slip under my shirt, rubbing my skin soothingly, but I was still freaking out, trying to free myself. Kanda's finger flicks across my nipple, and I have to bite my lip not to take in a sharp breath at the…pleasure it caused to course through my body. Taking it up a notch, he pinches the bud, and I finally gasp when the pleasure and pain become too much.

I don't even have time to comprehend the feeling before something slick and wet was in my mouth, sliding against my tongue and pushing it back. This weird feeling in my chest was completely new to me, so when my hands were released, I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"What on Earth is Allen doing?" Lavi whispered to Lenalee as the whitette pulled Kanda closer to him after he had just tried to shove him away. The kid was seriously bipolar.

"I don't know. Do you think Allen could be…?" Lenalee trailed off.

Shrugging, Lavi says, "Maybe."

"What about Alma? He may not have any power, but he could certainly kick Allen's butt."

"I'm not so sure Kanda would let that happen. We'll just have to keep an eye on them."

"Agreed."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

My lungs burned for oxygen as I pressed myself closer to Kanda, refusing to let him go, and I release a quiet moan that sounded almost like a mewl. The bluenette's tongue slid against mine, exploring my mouth, but I fight back a little, pushing against his tongue in an attempt to win dominance. He growls lowly, forcing me to surrender by nipping the end of my tongue, and I whimper, allowing him to continue to roam my mouth greedily.

When we break apart, a string of saliva connects us, which breaks quickly, and I turn my flushed face to the side, taking in large gulps of precious air. My mind was still fuzzy, but when it cleared, my eyes widen in shock. Kanda began staring at me strangely after he'd stood, and he opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off by saying, "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to…."

I trail off, horrified and embarrassed. This guy forced himself on me, but what did I do? I go and hold him to me while mewling like some wanton dog in heat! He could have raped me!

"Whatever," he muttered, beginning to walk toward the exit. "I'll be back in less than ten minutes."

"Where are you going?" Lavi called, confusion written all over his features.

Not stopping, Kanda replied uninterestedly, "Alma went into heat this morning. I need to take care of it."

"Yeah, Yu! Take care of it!"

Kanda yelled, "Do not call me that!"

The redhead seemed unconcerned for his life, and he continued, "Don't break the bed! Or Alma!"

"Heat? Like a dog or cat?" I ask, bewildered by the "conversation" that had taken place. Lenalee seemed to understand my confusion and nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, lycanthropes go into heat like an animal would."

Even though I was still slightly iffy about the whole lycanthrope thing, I assumed that I would learn. I obviously wasn't going anywhere at this point, and this didn't seem _too_ bad. Minus guys kissing me.

"Who's Alma?"

"Kanda's mate."

My eyes widen. "What?! He has a mate?! She'll kill me!"

"He," Lavi corrected.

"Whatever. He's going to…" I stop, trying to find words. "HE?! KANDA'S GAY?!"

The hybrids were laughing at this point as the redhead nodded. "Yes, he likes guys. No, Alma won't be mad. Because he's alpha, Kanda has to kiss a lot of people to heal them, Lenalee and myself included, and Alma doesn't care."

At least I wasn't the only one. Wait a second….

"ALPHA?!" I exclaim, unable to keep my voice down. Kanda may be buff and practically emanate power, but he couldn't be alpha, could he? I mean, he couldn't be much older than I am!

"Yeah, Kanda's the alpha," Lenalee explains. "I know it seems weird because he's only twenty-six, but he was born this way instead of turned. He started the pack."

My mind was spinning, but I go back to my original question I had in mind. "Why wouldn't Alma care if Kanda makes out with other people?"

"Around here, having a mate is different than being married. Once a female goes into heat, the males decide who 'takes care of it'. Whoever does that becomes the female's mate unless she finds real love in someone else. My mate was originally Kanda, but I fell in love with Lavi after he was bitten," Lenalee says, her cheeks turning pink.

"So Kanda and Alma aren't in love?"

Lavi shook his head. "I think Kanda's incapable of love, but that's just me and most of the pack. As for Alma, I think he's in love with Kanda."

"He has to be, doesn't he?" Lenalee asked, glancing at the redhead questioningly. "In order for a male to go into heat, he has to fall in love with a more powerful male, right?"

"Right, but Alma doesn't want anybody knowing that he loves Kanda," he answered and glanced at me. "The rest you can ask your mentor."

"Mentor?"

He nods. "Your mentor will be like a teacher of sorts until you learn to harness your power. I can't wait to see what element you get!"

"You just want him to be a Fire so that you'll have a person you can set on fire without hurting them. I think that with his hair, he'll be a Light lycanthrope," Lenalee said. I decide to listen without asking anything. It'll probably just confuse me more.

"Or Light. Fou's been complaining that since Alma lost his powers that she doesn't have anyone to train with other than Kanda, and he never does anything that doesn't benefit him in some way. And for the record, I do hang out with other Fires!"

"Yeah, but Reever and Bak have better things to do."

Lavi opened his mouth to reply, but he was stopped by Kanda standing in the tunnel, "Hurry up. I don't have extra time."

**Author Note: Like it? I know there was some confusing things in this chapter, but most of it will be explained in the next one, so please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Apprentice

**Ankhesenamun2: Yeah, all that should be explained in this chapter. If you want to read more on it afterwards, you can look up "Mead Moon" on Google. The first option is where I got my information.**

**Firediva0: Thanks! You'll learn about which names belong to whom in this chapter!**

**Hanashi o suru: Thank you!**

**Guest: Thanks for your review! Mixed feelings on what?**

**Akkira Nala: I nearly fainted writing it! And I had to twice! *nosebleed* Yes, but there's also a little bit in his past that contributes to that. Hehe, you never know what twists and turns I may add!**

**MayR9: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! Alma's story will come along later, as well as the Noah. I don't think Neah will be in this story, and if he is, he'll have a normal body and be like the other Noah. I think you might be on to something with the element thing….**

**Cana99: Okay, that makes sense. I'm not a fan of Alma, either, but for the reasons of this fanfiction, it works. I mean, who else would be Kanda's mate and have a birthday in December like Allen? Thank you for your review!**

**CrescentMoonTenshi: Thanks!**

**Rebellious Lover: Thank you for reading, and I'm glad you're excited! You'll find out about his eyes, hair, and scar in this chapter.**

**Flufficat: Thank you!**

**Lassenri: Thanks for your review!**

**Child4-ever: Thank you! No one wants to wait for a hot kiss scene!**

**Dcdc123: Thanks!**

**AliceXxX: Light and Light lycanthrope are the same thing. You'll learn all about that in this chapter. Yeah, I just needed Alma or else he and his akuma butt can blow up. Thank you for your review!**

**Author Note: I should mention that the stuff on moons does involve witchcraft. Not in this fanfiction, but it will come up if you research it, especially on the website I found my information on. I am a very devoted Christian! I learned about the moons mostly through **_**Wicked**_** by Nancy Holder and Debbie Viguié.**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 3: Apprentice_

As we walk through the tunnel, light flickers at the end of it, and soon, we're walking through what looks like a modern living room, not counting the stone walls, floors, and ceiling. I don't have time to really look at it before the four of us are in a forest.

"Look, Mila, a _new_ one!"

I turn around, glancing back at the undergrowth and tree trunks. Weird. I thought I heard a girl giggling.

"Allen?"

Taking one last look, I continue to walk next to Lavi. He asks, "What was that?"

"Nothing," I mutter. "Just thought someone was watching me."

Smiling, the redhead replies, "There probably was, but nothing more than a fairy or Earth lin-lin."

Nodding like that made perfect sense, I say, "You're probably right."

_Fairies? And what the heck is a yin-pin or whatever?!_

Deciding that there would be plenty of time to ask later, I ask, "So what's this whole apprenticeship thing about?"

"I think Kanda could explain that better," Lavi says, "but there's a small chance that he would, so it's best for you to ask your mentor."

"I still have no clue what you're talking about," I say, hopelessly lost and still stuck on the yin-pins.

"Then get up here if it will shut you up, Moyashi," Kanda growls from ahead.

"Moyashi?" I ask. Obviously not in the mood for explaining, Kanda says, "One chance. Take it or leave it."

Even though I feel awkward around Kanda after what had happened, I quickly jog past Lavi and Lenalee to the bluenette's side, falling into step next to him. Part of me can't help but notice that his footsteps are completely silent, not even a crunch, and yet, he's walking on the same dead leaves and twigs as I am. Glancing at me, he says, "You better listen well because I'm only explaining this once."

After I nod, Kanda continues, "Now that you're a lycanthrope, you need to learn our ways and how to use your new abilities to their fullest potential. That's why you'll have a mentor to teach you. You will also share a room with your mentor until he has decided that you're ready to get your own."

"What do you mean by 'ready to get my own'?"

"If there happened to be an attack on the Order, your mentor would protect you, but once he thinks you would be able to protect yourself, you'll be able to live in your own room. After you've graduated from being an apprentice, you'll be eligible to be a mentor."

"So my mentor is like a teacher?"

Looking at me for the first time since he'd begun talking, Kanda says, "Of sorts. I would consider it more of a master and student relationship, but it depends on how your mentor trains you."

"Like what?" I ask curiously. From behind me, I hear Lavi say, "I train my apprentices like they're my best friend. It's almost like we're just hanging out."

"I hide my lessons in fun things, like swimming and climbing trees," Lenalee pipes.

"And my apprentices think that they're in the underworld," Kanda growls, smirking sadistically.

"Don't pull that! I had fun being your apprentice!" Lavi protests. "Besides, you haven't taken in an apprentice in years."

As much as I wanted to gape, I refrain, shocked that Kanda had trained someone like Lavi. The bluenette doesn't reply, stopping.

Halting my steps, I look at my surroundings. We are standing in a clearing, and a rock juts out of the ground, shooting up nearly vertically with moss clinging to it except for the flat surface at the top about seven feet off the ground. The afternoon sun lights up the area, giving it an almost angelic glow, and the wind makes the plants hanging from the rock sway slightly.

Not uttering a word, Kanda runs toward the rock, seeming like an acrobat as he jumps from his hands and feet on the ground to the top of the stone, straightening.

I don't even have time to think about how amazing the stunt was before his eyes go from sapphire to ice blue. Watching closely, I stare as Kanda grows two canines, tilting his head back, and a piercing howl slices through the air. The sound is as clear as spring water, resonating through the forest loudly, and it takes less than a second for answering calls to respond.

Branches crunch, the sound startling me, and I inch back, hiding behind Lavi discreetly. Chuckling, the redhead murmurs, "No need to be scared; it's just the rest of the pack."

"Rest of the…?" I trail off, jumping several feet off the ground in fright as a huge, lion-sized and –colored cat bursts into the clearing, followed by more felines and wolves.

"Don't scare him. Transform into anthros," Kanda orders loudly, his appearance now normal. That's when I realize that the beasts crashing through the woods and into the clearing are lycanthropes. Well, they're still beasts anyways, but I doubt they're going to kill me, so no worries…I hope.

Once there are close to a dozen lycanthropes in the clearing, not counting Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and I, Kanda motions for me to get on the rock beside him. Of course, I know there's no way on this outrageously supernatural Earth that I can scale a stone two feet tall than I am. How does he expect me to jump like he did?

Sensing my hesitation, Lavi pushes me forward slightly, flashing a reassuring smile at me, and I slowly walk towards the rock, feeling the gazes of the other hybrids on my back. When I get to the base, I raise my eyes to the alpha's, trying to ask what I was supposed to do.

Rolling his eyes, Kanda looks at the lycanthropes and announces, "As most of you know, I recently bit Oak, though I'm beginning to regret it. Since he's too incompetent to jump up here with me, he will stay at the base of the rock. State your name."

Chuckles and giggles erupt from the crowd, and I look down embarrassedly, loudly saying, "A-Allen Walker."

Kanda nods to me before continuing, "We do not have another male cat other than Daisya, and having discussed this with Marie, I believe that he is still too young to take in an apprentice."

A guy my age with spiky purple hair and matching cat ears objected, "I graduated a month ago! I could take in an apprentice!"

"You also weren't paying attention last week and stepped on a lin-lin that had to stay in the infirmary for several days to heal. _I_ was the one that had to explain your idiocy to Queen Celestia, and she was not happy."

The boy, who I assume is Daisya, looked down, ears laid back in sadness while Kanda continues, "Having said that, I therefore appoint myself as the Moyashi's mentor."

Gasps are released around the clearing. Lavi had said it's rare for Kanda to take in an apprentice, but is it really _that_ surprising?

"You are dismissed," the bluenette says indifferently, leaping down from the rock and landing silently and effortlessly beside me. Awkwardly, I shift my weight and ask, "Um…so what are we doing first?"

Glancing at me, Kanda begins walking towards the way we had come. "First, shut up. I'll show you around the Order."

"Order?"

"You're seriously irritating me with the questions," he growls. "The Black Order is the cave complex we live in."

We are the last ones to leave the clearing, and as we walk through the forest, I say, "You're my mentor. Aren't I supposed to learn by asking questions?"

Shaking his head, Kanda replied, "You learn by observation. Are you going to ask a waterfall why it's wet, or are you going to assume it's wet because it's made of water?"

"So I'm supposed to assume you're an ill-tempered jerk who forces himself on people and has too much power?" I ask sweetly, earning a glare.

"You're supposed to learn to think before you speak instead of smarting off. If I hadn't healed you, you would be on the ground and screaming in pain by now," he says lowly. I don't reply, a cliff coming into view.

Even if Kanda is a jerk, he does have a point, and that's probably what got him to the point he is now. He obviously knows more about this world than anyone else.

Moss hangs over the cliff, but I can make out the entrance to the cave as Kanda and I approach it. Brushing aside the covering, the lycanthrope leads me down a short tunnel that slopes downward, and I can see light at the end of it. When the tunnel finally opens up, I stare in amazement at the cave I hadn't been able to notice earlier.

Directly across from me, there are five more tunnels, the one to the far right covered by a dark blue, satin cloth, and it's the same on the far left, only the fabric was magenta. A flat-screen television hangs on the right wall, three large couches and a coffee table surrounding it. On the left, there are counters and islands dotting the area, and the biggest refrigerator I've ever seen is in the near left corner. Cabinets and drawers are built into the wall, a ceiling fan lighting the large room.

"Wow," I murmur in awe, glancing around. Quickly crossing the room with me on his heels, Kanda stands in front of the five tunnels, pointing to the one covered by the pink cloth. "This is the girls' rooms, and you obviously shouldn't go in there."

Gesturing to the blue fabric, he continues, "Same thing except for the boys'.

"That's where dinner and meetings are held." Kanda points to the middle left, obviously annoyed by explaining this.

"The middle goes to the infirmary, as you know."

With that, the bluenette walks down the right middle tunnel, or hallway for all I knew, and I follow closely behind him, slightly afraid of getting lost in the winding tunnel.

"And this is my room, where you will be staying for the next however many weeks or months," he says, moving to the bed.

For the most part, the room is completely barren of emotion. In the far left corner, there's a king-size bed, clad all in black, and several drawers are built into the wall. A closed door is on the right wall, and I assume it's the bathroom.

Snapping out of my inspection, I look at Kanda as he hands me a blanket, pillow, and pillowcase, and he says, "The first part of your training is sleeping on the floor with only these things to keep you warm. You can do anything with them."

"Um, okay," I say hesitantly, taking the items from him, and I set them in the near left corner.

"Now," he says, sitting on the bed and leaning back against the headboard, "you may ask as many questions as you like."

Cautiously, I move to the bed, taking a seat on the edge. "What does 'Moyashi' mean?"

Smirking, he mutters, "It means 'bean sprout' in Japanese."

"I'm not a bean sprout!" I protest.

"Lenalee is taller than you, so, yes, you are."

"I'm not short! Maybe I'm not freakishly tall like you, but that doesn't mean I'm short!"

Rolling his cobalt eyes, Kanda continues, "Ask your questions. This is the only time I won't smack you for it."

A slew of inquiries popped up in my head. "What's a yin-pin…or sin-tin…din-kin…?"

"It's a lin-lin."

"Yeah, that."

"A lin-lin is a small elf-like creature. Just like a fairy or pixie, it represents an element."

"Element? Is that what Lavi and Lenalee were talking about it? Lavi said he wanted me to be a Fire."

Nodding, Kanda answered, "There are six elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Light, and Shadows. The ruler of the lin-lins, Queen Celestia, is what some would consider the seventh element: Celestial. But a lycanthrope has never received the Celestial element."

"Does this have something to do with people calling me Oak all the time?"

"Not really. You were born into the sign of Oak. You will receive your element when you bond with your spirit beast."

Trying to keep my mind on the Oak thing instead of a spirit beast, I continue, "What is Oak?"

"There is a name for each full moon in each month. Going from January to December, the names are Wolf, Storm, Chaste, Seed, Hare, Dyad, Mead, Wort, Barley, Blood, Snow, and Oak."

"So I'm Oak because I was born in December?" I ask. Kanda nods and says, "And before you freak out about how we found out your birthday is in December, one of our Waters has the ability to sense which people are born under which sign."

After a moment, I continue, "What sign and element are you?"

Eyeing me, he answers after a pause, "Shadows and Wine."

"Which moon is that? I don't remember it."

"It's the blue moon. I was born in a blue moon June."

Maybe I'm trying to test my memory skills. Maybe I'm trying to impress Kanda. But either way, I ask, "So you're Wine and…Mead…?"

"Dyad."

Disappointed slightly, I ask, "What's a spirit beast?"

"A spirit beast is a spirit that takes the form of an animal. In a few days, you'll bond with yours, and you'll be able to begin learn to using your weapon."

"Weapon?"

"Your spirit beast will be able to morph into a particular weapon."

"What's yours?"

Rolling his eyes, Kanda mutters, "This is not 'Ask Kanda about his powers' time. Just wake me up if a python tries to suffocate you in your sleep."

Eyes widening, I glance around frantically, "WHAT?!"

"Ask your questions or shut it."

Still on high alert, I ask, "Why do you keep referring to me as a cat?"

"You are a cat," Kanda says as if it's the most normal thing in the world. "Lycanthropes can be either a cat or wolf. Cats have, other than the obvious, yellow eyes and the natural ability to heal others of less severe wounds through saliva. Wolves have ice blue eyes and the ability to take away pain through the same process."

My mind flashes back to what happened in the infirmary before my eyes, and I hesitantly ask, "Is that why you kissed me? Because you're a wolf?"

He closes his eyes for a moment, seeming to be concentrating. When he opens them again, one eye is azure blue and the other is a glowing yellow with a slit for a pupil.

I gasp, "You're both?!"

He blinks, both orbs returning to their original cobalt blue. "Yes. As you know, I was born into lycanthropy, and this was one of the 'perks' of being born under a blue moon."

"What happened to my hair and face?"

"Sometimes a person's hair or eye color change when they turn. Lenalee's eyes used to be green, and Lavi originally had brown hair. As for your scar, every lycanthrope is marked. It can be very obvious like yours and Lavi's or it can be easy to cover or pass off as a tattoo like mine and Lenalee's."

"What are their marks like?" I question curiously. Kanda says, "If they want you to know, they'll show you."

"What about you?"

"You'll see it at some point. It's hard to miss."

"What about the electricity?" I ask.

"Hacked the power company, and the same for plumbing. Anything else?"

I shake my head, deciding not to ask or comment on the power, and Kanda continues, "You have clothes in the bottom drawer, and anything else you'll need is in the large drawer beside the shower. You're getting up at dawn in the morning, so after you shower, it'd be wise to sleep."

Not saying anything else, he walks out, leaving me alone in the room.

**Author Note: I hope I answered most of the questions I was asked! By the way, I made up lin-lins, so you won't find anything if you look it up. Well, you might, but I have no clue what. Anyways, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Survival

**CrescentMoonTenshi: Thank you for your review! I don't think Cross will be in this story. I guess he might, but it's highly likely that he won't.**

**Hanashi o suru: Thanks, and please tell me what you find! I think it'd be entertaining.**

**Ankhesenmun2: Thank you, and okay…? Isn't he always?**

**Rebellious Lover: Thanks!**

**Child4-ever: Thanks for your review! Hm, he might….**

**Xfireflyskyx: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Konoha: Thanks so much!**

**MayR9: You'll learn about the Alma thing later in the story, and most of your other questions will be answered in this chapter and the next, I think. It all depends.**

**Natsu: Thanks!**

**Firediva0: Thank you! That's cool, I'm a Mead (July). It stands for fertility…but Dyad stands for hope and pairs, often relating to the relationship between the sun and the moon.**

**VarisVaris: Thank you for your review, and no worries! Besides, I think you reviewed Bruise and Situation at least once.**

**Alaina Kuski: Thanks!**

**Natsmek: Thank you!**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 4: Survival_

So far, I'm not liking this survival thing.

First, Kanda woke me up this morning via an ice cube on my neck, muttering something about me needing to wake up at dawn by myself. Next, he gave me an apple for breakfast, and then explained that after a several mile hike, he'll hunt. I don't want to eat raw meat! I didn't get_ any_ water until we got to the training area, where we are apparently staying for the next week.

The training area is like a crater. It has a small stream running through the middle that feeds a pond, a rock with a large overhang right next to it, and there are lots of extra places that look like they're used for training. There's one with trees. Thick undergrowth. Grass. Even one place is just dirt, though I have a feeling it's used for combat in the rain.

"I'll be back in less than an hour. You may rest, drink, whatever, but don't leave this area," Kanda orders, beginning to walk into the woods. He's invisible in a matter of seconds, and I hear the sound of air whipping.

Finding nothing else to do before quenching my thirst, I walk down into the training area, my aching legs dragging along like stones, and I find that I am immensely happy when I kneel down in the pebbles beside the creek, cupping my hands in the cool liquid. When the water flows down my throat, I feel like I have never been so thirsty in my life. If you haven't noticed, I've never really went on family hikes or gone long periods of time without water.

"So Kanda took in a new apprentice."

I spit out the water in my mouth, jumping a good foot into the air, and I look around quickly, trying to find the source of the voice I had heard. There's no way I imagined it!

"Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you! Well, if you step on me, I might give you a good bite, but other than that," the same, feminine voice says, sounding a lot like Kanda with how arrogant and egotistical the tone is.

Glancing down, I see a small girl in the water, sitting on a stone submerged in the creek. She couldn't have been bigger than my hand, not including her spider web-like wings that were made of water. Her ears are elongated, and her eyes are bright green, resembling Lavi's, but they seem almost unnatural. She has baby blue hair pulled back in a short French braid, and she's wearing a mermaid-style dress made of different colored fish scales.

Inspecting me, the creature says, "What a Shorty. Kanda actually bit you?"

"What would you know of it?" I ask, aggravated that apparently everyone thought I was a midget. Raising an eyebrow at me, she says, "I've known Kanda for years. Since he brought his first apprentice here. I actually help with teaching most the time. Who might you be?"

"Allen Walker."

Rolling her emerald eyes, the girl corrects herself, "Not your name. What's your sign?"

This girl is ticking me off! "Oak."

"Interesting. What about Alma?"

"His mate?"

"No, the fruit."

"You don't have to be rude," I mutter. Smirking, she says, "Sorry, I'm allergic to stupidity so I break out in sarcasm. Alma's an Oak, too, and I wondered why Kanda would bite you if he already had one. He bites doubles sometimes, but generally only if they'll be different."

"I'm different from Alma!" I protest. Technically, I have no idea if I'm like him or not. Never met him, and I'm not particularly awaiting the day with joy.

"Not from the looks of it," she says. "Cat, bent board, and an obvious want to prove yourself."

"I'm not gay, for the last time!"

"And I'm apparently not the only one who doesn't believe it."

Sighing, I ask, "Who are you?"

Kicking her legs, the creature replies uninterestedly, "The name's Haze. Water lin-lin."

"Oh, so you're a lin-lin!" I say, inspecting her more closely, but nothing stood out to me other than her size and wings.

"Yes, smart one. Let me guess, Kanda had your apprentice ceremony yesterday, let you ask questions, told you to sleep, woke you up by putting an ice cube on your neck, dragged you here, and he's currently hunting now."

Impressed, I ask, "How'd you know that?"

"He always does that. Hm, I guess I haven't seen him in four years now." She pauses, her wings fluttering slightly as she stands, seeming to be waiting for something. After a moment, Haze says, "I'll see you later if you make it. My sister accidently dropped a mist blanket on Lake WillowDrop."

Before I can ask about Lake WillowDrop and why it's bad that her sister dropped a mist blanket on it, she's gone, tiny droplets splattering my face from the wake of her wings.

After I drink a little more, I move to the overhang, sitting in the sand. It isn't the most comfortable place in the world, but I'm so tired I could sleep anywhere. Quietly, I lie down on my side, my back pressed to the stone, and I close my eyes. I'm not sure when exactly Kanda will be back, but I don't have anything I need to do until he gets here. Sleep sounds like a good option….

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Moyashi."

Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I sit up wobbly, grumbling, "Not a Moyashi."

Kanda doesn't reply, setting something beside me. "Eat. You need your strength for tonight."

"What are we doing tonight?" I ask, glancing at what he'd put next to me. It's a dead raccoon, torn open with edible meat exposed, but it's raw. Kanda's already eating it, and I look at the body again, appalled. "Can't you get sick from eating that raw?"

Shaking his head, he explains, "No. Lycanthrope bodies have the immune system of an animal, so it's safe for us to eat raw prey or drink lake water as long as it's clean. And before you start judging, try it."

"What does it taste like?" I ask, hesitantly tearing a small piece from the raccoon.

"Raw raccoon."

The bloody meat does smell good, but I'm wondering if that's the cat inside me. Nevertheless, I nibble the end of it, chewing slowly. As cliché as it is, it tastes like chicken. Well, chicken and lots of salt, but it isn't unpleasant. "It's good. Are we always going to eat raccoon?"

"No," Kanda replies, taking another piece. "I'll teach you to hunt different animals and how to find edible berries. There's plenty of fruit around here, but many are poisonous."

"Like what?" I ask curiously, continuing to eat the raccoon. I didn't realize how hungry I was!

"Ghost berries. Fairy fruit. Mermaid flowers."

"There are mermaids?!"

Kanda nods. "If you really want to, I can take you to Lake WillowDrop tomorrow and give you your lesson on sirens."

"Okay!" I say excitedly. Then I remember what Haze said. "Kanda, why is it bad to drop a mist blanket on Lake WillowDrop?"

"So that's what all the commotion was about while I was hunting."

"Huh?"

"I assume you met Haze?"

I nod.

"Her sister, Watra, is extremely clumsy. When a lin-lin drops a mist blanket on water, it awakens the day creatures and puts the night creatures to sleep. If it happens in the middle of the day, it screws up the order of everything."

"I guess that makes sense," I say, glancing down at the raccoon. There's only one more piece left, and even though I'd eaten most of the animal, I really want that last piece, but that wouldn't be right since Kanda's the one who caught it.

"Take it," he says.

"But you caught it. And you're…um…more muscular than I am, so you need it," I object, expecting him to make a Moyashi comment. Sighing, Kanda asks, "What's the longest you've gone without eating?"

Thinking about it, I answer, "About two days."

"Exactly," he mutters, not looking at me. "You need more food than I do at the moment."

"Why? What's the longest you've gone?"

"Nine days."

"What?! How did you not starve to death?!"

"I don't die easily."

"What about the pack?"

"They were fine. Lavi might have gone two or three."

Confused, I continue, "Why did you not eat then?"

"You aren't going to drop this, are you?"

"Nope."

Leaning back against the stone as I eat the rest of the raccoon, Kanda says, "The rule of the pack is simple. Females eat first, and then the oldest males and the alpha. The young males eat last. A winter several years ago made hunting really hard because there was snow everywhere, and even though we keep snacks and human food in the Order, we can only eat it in small portions if we've had meat or produce first.

"The rest of the pack didn't know that I was giving all my food to my apprentice at the time, who would have been last to eat and have starved otherwise, but Lavi noticed that I was weaker than everyone else, even though I should have been getting nearly twice as much as he was at the time. About three days after he tried to convince me to stop and I didn't, I collapsed during a training session, but luckily, it was a combined session with Lavi and Chaoji, and they carried me to the infirmary. After that, the Baka Usagi made sure that I ate at least enough to keep me from passing out again.

"Happy?" he finishes. Nodding, I ask, "You really did that for your apprentice?"

"An alpha puts his pack first, regardless of the price he has to pay for it," he answers simply.

I didn't think Kanda cared that much about his pack. I mean, he does what he has to, but I never would have thought that he would put his life on the line for another. Smiling, I say, "That's so admirable!"

"Great, now shut up," he growls. "You have two hours before we leave for Lake WillowDrop."

"Okay, but may I ask another question?"

"No."

"Too bad. I'm asking anyways. Why is it called Lake WillowDrop?"

"You are far too curious."

"That's not a bad thing."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Just answer my question. Please?" I try, looking at him expectantly. Letting out an irritated exhale, Kanda says, "Lake WillowDrop is surrounded by willow trees. At night, the willows bend over until their leaves touch the water in order to feed."

"I don't understand."

"You understand nothing as it is."

"Kanda!"

"Annoying Moyashi. The willow trees are spirits. There are six total. Can you guess what they stand for?"

"The elements?"

"Correct. The first lycanthrope received his element at the trees over ten millennia ago, and that's where you'll receive yours tonight. Each spirit was created by two creatures. Earth was made by an Earth lin-lin and fairy. Water, Water lin-lin and mermaid. Fire, Fire lin-lin and phoenix. Air, Air lin-lin and Pegasus. Light, Light lin-lin and unicorn. Shadow, Shadow lin-lin and dragon. The spirits were then absorbed into the trees, creating the Six Willows of Lake WillowDrop.

"The spirits are fed by the water, which keeps them alive, because it keeps the connection between the trees strong. If one tree dies, they all do, and there would no longer be a way to create lycanthropes or lin-lins."

"So I'll be able to get my spirit beast tonight, too, right?" I ask. Nodding, the bluenette says, "Yes. Where your element is given by the lin-lins and the trees, your spirit beast is born through the water and raised by mermaids."

"What's your spirit beast? Is it a dragon or vampire?" I continue, suddenly wanting to see a real spirit beast. It's probably huge!

"Just because it's called a spirit beast doesn't mean it's something large and dangerous. A lot of them just look strange. Lenalee's are butterflies, and Hevlaska's is a dove."

"Then what's yours?"

Rolling his eyes, Kanda mutters, "Mugen, come."

As I sit there waiting, I feel something smooth and cold sliding behind me, and I turn around, catching a glimpse of white scales. Jumping, I watch as a twelve foot long albino python slithers up Kanda's arm, around his waist, across his chest, behind his neck, and finally settles with its head resting on his shoulder, staring at me.

"I thought you said they weren't dangerous," I say, gazing into the red eyes of the python.

"I said not all are. Besides, Mugen won't hurt you unless I tell him to, and he doesn't become truly deadly until I transform."

"Like into a wolf?"

Closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side while Mugen smells him with his tongue, Kanda replies, "No. Spirit beasts turn into weapons when you transform into your fighting form. Lenalee fighting form turns her butterflies into boots that give her incredible strength and speed. Lavi has a fire rabbit that transforms into a giant hammer. You have to name your fighting transformation before you even name your spirit beast, because as soon as you touch it, you'll transform."

"What's yours like?"

"Why do you want to know everything about me?" Kanda mutters, and Mugen glares at me as if I was making his master angry. Glancing at his spirit beast, the bluenette orders, "Don't scare him. He still thinks you'll eat him."

Mugen nods, curling himself around Kanda's neck to rest his head on the rest of his serpent body, and I think he went to sleep. How on Earth does Kanda let a python wind itself around him?!

"I'm just curious," I say, still staring at Mugen in case he strikes at me in his sleep. Rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time, Kanda finally says, "My fighting form is called Infinity Shadow. Mugen transforms into a katana."

"So you're a samurai?" I ask, intrigued. He nods, and I continue, "Cool!"

Kanda doesn't speak again until he wakes me up from short nap. Well, until Mugen smells my nose and I scream at the top of my lungs, followed by my mentor scolding me. It's not my fault that he let his snake wake me up! Ew. That sounded wrong on so many levels….

"So how far is it to Lake WillowDrop?" I ask, wanting to be as close to Kanda as possible while walking though the forest in the dark, but I can't because I was scared of Mugen, who was coiled around his master's body. I mean, he was truly _around_ him. His tail was tucked into Kanda's boot and his head was resting on Kanda's shoulder. Dang that snake.

"About a half-mile, so not too far, even for your weakling legs," Kanda muttered. Frowning, I protest, "I resent that!"

"Good for you. Do you want a medal?" he asks sarcastically. I don't reply, continuing to walk. That's when I realize that there was a bigger reason for Kanda taking me out at night than I originally thought.

As we walked, the ground lit up it bright blues and purples under of feet, and glowing flowers bloomed as we passed. Lin-lins with tiny balls of light in their small hands darted around, releasing the lights into the sky where they continued to float, dancing around, and vines that normally stayed a boring green pulsed with fluorescent colors like neon lights. Bugs the size of eraser toppers landed on my arms while I walked, and their abdomen lit up in varying shades of luminescent greens, reds, and blues.

"It's so beautiful," I murmur, gazing at the colors.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Kanda said in reply while Mugen snapped at the bugs for a quick snack. I took another step away from the spirit beast.

In less than five minutes later, Kanda led me out of the woods, and I stare at what had to be Lake WillowDrop.

There were six willow trees, each as big as a giant sequoia, and every one of them was a different color. White, blue-black, bright blue, green, red, and yellow. Each was bent unnaturally, their leaves dipped into the lake. The lake itself was glowing every color I'd ever seen while figures swam around in the depths. Lin-lins flew back and forth between the trees and the water.

"Time to see what your future is," Kanda said, walking forward, and I follow closely behind.

**Author Note: CLIFFHANGER! You gotta love them, and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Element

**Dcdc123: Thanks! Always a pleasure, isn't it? You'll have to wait and see!**

**Firediva0: Thanks for your review! I'm not sure how many of my stories you've read, but I believe that a person can be sadistic through writing. CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Lassenri: Thank you! You'll find out in this chapter, and I just so happen to have a cat named Willow who was rubbing against my leg as I wrote this….**

**Xfireflyskyx: Thanks!**

**Hanashi o suru: That's cool. Thanks for your review!**

**Amenokuma: Thank you! I love the fantasy genre, too.**

**Rebellious Lover: Thanks, and most of your questions will be answered in this chapter. I'm glad you like Haze, and I plan on dabbing her here and there throughout the story.**

**CrescentMoonTenshi: Thank you so much! I think you'll find Kanda's past very interesting, and I'm focusing more on it than Allen's.**

**MayR9: Thank you! I think it's more of less about Kanda just not liking having to do anything unnecessary. It's not bad, just annoying for him. About your moon: the Blood Moon stands for death. Yeah, most moons aren't exactly cheerful…. It's called the Blood Moon because it's the primary time for hunting, hence blood and death.**

**Natsumek: Thanks!**

**If anyone wants to know more about their moon, just ask in a review, and I shall be the magical answer fairy! Or the author that wrote it down in her notebook….**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 5: Element_

I stand closely behind Kanda as he talks to a mermaid that had just popped up out of the water.

"Oh, we were wondering what the boy would be like. His spirit beast is with us right now, and it's ready as soon as he connects with his element," the platinum blonde mermaid said cheerfully. Kanda nods, turning back to me as she swims away. "Okay, now it's all you."

"What?! What am I supposed to do?!" I exclaim, terrified.

Rolling his eyes, my mentor says, "First, you walk to each of the trees and touch the object inside them. One of the six will bond with you, and then Oka will release your spirit beast. Everything will unfold by itself from there."

Taking a breath, I nod, looking at the closest tree. It was light blue, and as I walk to it, I notice the hollow spot in its trunk. Standing in front of it, I gaze at the water drop glistening in the tree's center, and I reach out to touch it. The drop bursts like a bubble.

Frowning, I move to the next one, the red one. Inside this one, there was a small flame floating, but when I touch it, it evaporates.

Next is the green one. This one had a pile of dirt levitating in the hollow center, and as soon as my fingers gazed it, the dirt fell, scattering.

My hope was slowly diminishing as I stared at the yellow tree's center, a tiny tornado spiraling inside of it. It disappeared when I touched it.

The next tree was blue-black. This was Shadow, right? Like Kanda? When I glance around, I notice the bluenette and his spirit beast behind me, watching. Turning back to the tree filled with a misty picture of a night sky, I reach out, half expecting it to vanish when I touched it. But it didn't.

My hand went straight through the Shadow, but it didn't glow or shine. Turning around, I mouth, "Is that supposed to happen?"

Kanda looked confused to say the least, but he gestured for me to go to the next tree.

Uncertainly, I move towards the white tree, but when I'm about halfway to it, I stop. The white tree was glowing brightly, and I glance back at the blue-black one, finding it in the same state. As I was about to move back closer to Kanda, the Shadow floats out of the tree I had just been at. I look at the white tree, and a ball of light was drifting closer to me.

"K-Kanda?" I ask, scared as the Light and Shadow stop directly in front of me, and I watch as they morph together, swirling in a mix of glowing and color. The end result is a picture of the sun half-covered by a crescent moon.

A feeling I'd never felt before filled my chest as the mix of Light and Shadow rushed into my chest, disappearing. I felt complete, like I'd been missing something critical in my life, but just when I was about to ask Kanda what had happened, something yellow flew out of Lake WillowDrop. It was a golden ball with wings and a long tail.

Was this my spirit beast? I didn't know, but it flew towards me eagerly, so I can only assume that it was. The ball hovered in front of me, and I reached out. When my fingers touched it, the world was enveloped in white.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Kanda watched as Allen and his spirit beast transformed together. Even though he wasn't one to enjoy having an apprentice, he always liked to see their transformation take place.

Allen's back arched slightly as he rose into the air, his spirit beast disappearing into his chest, and his element symbol floated in the air above him, marking him as a Celestial.

His white hair grew past his shoulder blades, curling at the ends, and the tresses gathered into a loose ponytail held by a red ribbon. His cat ears, previously solid white, became tinted by black at the base, fading back into ivory, and the left one became pierced by a gold earring.

Allen's eyes turned a glowing yellow, his pupils narrowing into slits while his eyelashes became longer and thicker, making his eyes look more defined. Light covered his naked body while his clothes reformed into a blue, half of a muscle shirt, black pants, and boots.

A silver mask appeared on his face, followed by a white cloak, and his entire right arm and hand were covered by the weapon held in place by a metal bracelet.

Lastly, his wings sprouted from his back. The wings were shaped like that of an angel, but they were made of mist, starting pitch black and ending a pale yellow at the tips, stars scattered throughout the haze.

"Celestial Power!" Allen cried, his body spinning wildly before coming to a complete halt. "TRANSFORMATION GOD'S CLOWN!"

_God's Clown? Really?_ Kanda mentally asked, watching as his apprentice landed lightly on the ground.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"That felt…different," I say, taking in my appearance. My head felt heavier, like it was being pulled back, and my bangs were longer, tickling my face.

"Did you expect it to feel like baking cookies?" Kanda asked sarcastically, walking around my body. Suddenly, I felt him touch something really sensitive, and I jumped, but I didn't know what it was. I certainly don't remember that body part being there before.

"Interesting," he mutters, and I feel him touch that sensitive area again. Pulling away, I glare at him. "What are you touching?!"

Raising an eyebrow at me, the bluenette says, "Your wings, moron."

"I don't have…" I trail off, glancing at the misty appendages protruding from my back. Curiously, I beat them, rising a few inches off the ground. "I have wings!"

"What an idiot," Kanda grumbles. "So you're what the Celestial element looks like."

I blush. "I-I guess. Is that good?"

"You are the only known lycanthrope in history to receive the seventh element that, until today, didn't exist. I'd say that that's pretty good."

Smiling, I say, "Then I'm happy!"

"You're always happy."

"So? You should try it sometime, Mr. I Constantly Have Something up My Arse."

"Dumb Brit." Kanda then begins fondling my wings again. I assume that my wings were unique.

It felt really weird for him to touch such a sensitive part of my body, but I don't say anything for fear of aggravating him.

"Beat them again. I want to see how strong they are," Kanda says, and I oblige. Taking a breath, I begin moving my new wings, quickly finding them to be heavy and slightly hard to use. It took all my strength to hover a foot off the ground for ten seconds before I landed again, panting. Glancing at Kanda, I ask, "Is that bad?"

He shakes his head. "No, that's actually a sign that they are extremely strong. You'll be able to fly as well as an Air user."

"Then why are they so hard to use?"

"You have a lot of muscle in them, but you aren't able to use that yet because your human body isn't strong enough," my mentor explains, moving my weapon, which I named Crown Clown, to the side.

"So do they go through everything?" I ask. Kanda moves my shirt, and I assume he's inspecting the area as he replies, "Technically, yes. The only one who will be able to touch them without going through them will be Fou, you, and me."

"Why is that?"

"Fou is a Light. I'm a Shadow. You're a mix. Only users of the same element can touch each other's wings."

"So I'll be able to touch yours?"

"When you see me transform, yes, but that won't be for a long time."

Confused, I ask, "Why?"

I yelp in surprise as Kanda pushes into the base of my wings, massaging the area for some reason, and I can feel him hit the hilt of the appendages under my skin as he says, "I rarely use my fighting form. Emergencies only. And those only come around when I get into fights with vampires."

"Vampires?!"

"Another lesson," he says, his fingers continuing to push into my skin, and I was about to ask what he was looking for when I gasp in pleasure, crumpling to the ground. He mutters, "Found it."

"F-found what?" I whisper, still trying to recover from the intense pleasure that had consumed me.

"This," Kanda pushes that same spot again, and I almost scream, writhing in bliss, "is your weak spot. In battle, you can _never_ let the enemy hit you here. Can you guess what would happen?"

"Not when you keep―_nya!_―hitting it!" I gasp, trying to get away, but Kanda keeps pushing that…whatever it is! It felt so good! "Would you…_ah_…stop it?!"

My hands dug into the soil as I struggle to be quiet, and the bluenette finally pulls away. Panting, I glare at him, my limbs still weakened by the pleasure I had felt, and he says, "If that were to happen on the battle field, you would be dead."

"Good to know," I mutter, pushing myself to my feet shakily.

"You need to be aware of your weaknesses so that you can overcome them," Kanda said, and I nod, still slightly woozy. "Now, say 'Celestial Power: deactivate'."

"Celestial Power: deactivate," I repeat, and I'm suddenly my normal self, my spirit beast flying beside me. Kanda continues, "And when you want to transform, you say 'Celestial Power: activate'."

"Easy enough," I say, my spirit beast landing on my shoulder.

"What did you decide to name it?" Kanda asks, and Mugen looks at the golden ball with a hungry gaze. Laughing, I say, "I originally thought I'd name him Snitch because he looks like the golden snitch from Harry Potter, but I think I'll name him Timcanpy."

"Timcanpy?"

I nod. "My father used to have a cat the same color named that."

Not saying anything more, Kanda begins walking away from Lake WillowDrop, disappearing into trees, and I quickly follow, terrified of getting lost.

When we get back to the training area, Kanda tells me about a small pool just inside the trees where I can wash up if I wanted to, and if I did, I could go first. Of course, I immediately take the offer, scurrying into the forest, and even though I was slightly unnerved by being alone in this place, I felt better when I find the water.

It, like everything else in this forest, was glowing a bright blue-green. Small bubbles floated to the surface, and after I had undressed, I dip a toe into the pool, finding it to be the temperature of a hot tub.

Sinking into the water, I sit on the stone bottom, splashing the liquid over my shoulders. The water felt so soft and smooth, almost like thinned out lotion, and I let out a contented sigh.

"Excuse me?"

Jumping slightly at the quiet voice, I turn around, clamping my legs together self-consciously, and I see a lin-lin partially hidden behind a bramble.

"Um, I was wondering if you were the new lycanthrope?" she asks, her long, black hair covering most of her face, but no one could miss the bright red eyes. Smiling, I nod. "Yeah, I'm Allen. What's your name?"

"L-Lolita," she answers shyly. "I-I'm a Shadow lin-lin."

Lolita steps out from behind the bramble, revealing her black, strapless dress that fell to her ankles, and I take in her beautiful wings. They looked identical to mine except they were completely black and they were shaped into two parts, like a fairy's instead of an angel.

"And a very beautiful one at that," I say, smiling as she blushes and looks down. Fumbling with her hands, the lin-lin asks, "Is your element really Celestial, like Queen Celestia's?"

Nodding, I say, "Yeah, apparently."

"And you are a guy, right?"

I sweatdrop anime style. "Yes, I'm male. May I ask who told you that I was a female?"

"Haze."

"Of course," I mutter. "She really is like Kanda."

Lolita nods. "Yeah, Haze is really mean. She's always making fun of me."

"Why is that? I think you're really sweet and pretty."

"I just don't like to do some of the things everyone else does. I don't have a boyfriend and I haven't lost my virginity. I don't smoke or look for the most extravagant things to wear."

"I understand," I say.

"You do?"

I nod. "Oh yeah. At my old school, I didn't have any friends because I didn't have much money and I put almost all my effort into school and my job. I didn't smoke or do drugs, and I didn't have sex. But I didn't really mind."

Sitting on a leaf next to the pool, she asks, "Why not? Didn't you want to be popular?"

"Not really," I say. "True friends will stick with you forever. They don't care if they get shunned for it, and if they do, they hang out with you instead."

"Didn't you get lonely?" she asks. Nodding, I reply, "Yeah, but I'd rather be lonely than have fake friends. I learned early on to be myself and not to care about what other people thought."

"That's extremely admirable," Lolita says, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Thank you, and I hope you learn to be the same. Besides, don't you have some animals or other creatures to hang out with?"

She shakes her head. "Shadow lin-lins are few and far between, and we don't have strong bonds with nature like the other elements. We're generally bullied for supposedly being part of the dark side."

"Dark side?"

"Yeah, there's a bad side. That's the side that tries to destroy humanity. Every species has a dark counterpart."

"Like what?"

"Well, like mermaids and sirens. Phoenix and Magix. Fairies and Pixies. Lin-lins and sprites. Lycanthropes and vampires. Then there are dark versions of unicorns, Pegasus, dragons, and spirits."

"I hope Kanda's going to teach me about that. He said that he'd give me my lesson on sirens tomorrow."

Lolita smiles. "Just be careful not to fall in love with him."

"What?" I ask, thinking I'd heard wrong. Shaking her head, she innocently says, "Nothing! I'll see you tomorrow when you go to Lake WillowDrop for your lesson. I'll be the one near the Shadow tree picking shade flowers."

With that, Lolita was gone.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"What is wrong with this world?" I ask myself as I splash cool water from the stream on my face.

"_Everything_," Kanda mutters, and I move to sit beside him. Mugen was curled up on the other side of his master, to my relief, so I could stay close to Kanda without worrying about a python eating me. _"Are you really just realizing how corrupt it is?"_

"No, I just like to think that there is at least something good happening," I say. "May I ask why you're in your lycanthrope form?"

"_Since I'm able to morph, I can stay like this while my clothes dry instead of sleeping in them while they're wet like you. Why? Did you want to see me naked?"_

My eyes widen. "No! I was just curious!"

"_Whatever. Go to sleep. Mugen will wake you up at dawn."_

"Please, don't let him wake me up!" I beg, staring into Kanda's cold, ice blue eyes. The guy had no empathy! Closing his eyes, he says, _"Then you better wake up before he does."_

Grumbling about evil mentors, I lie down in the sand, shivering slightly as a breeze blows past.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

The kid had a lot to learn. Kanda knew that. First of all, he should never go to sleep in wet clothes. It attracts Water pixies, and that would end very badly. Second, he should never sleep in sand in human form without leaves or something. He'll get sand in his eyes and possibly blind himself.

Kanda watched his apprentice breath steadily, but he could hear Allen's teeth chattering and see him shivering.

"_Master, don't do it,"_ Mugen said. _"He needs to learn by himself."_

"_I can't train him if he's sick_," Kanda replied, standing and shaking the sand out of his pelt. As awkward as it may be in the morning, Allen was too naïve for his own good.

"_Don't say I didn't tell you not to then. The kid's going to get attached to you like Shiloh did."_

Turning angrily to his spirit beast, Kanda growled, "_We _NEVER_ say that name! Now shut it!"_

Knowing that his master was past angry at this point, Mugen slithered away so that he was close enough to hear if Kanda called him, but far enough away that he didn't have to feel the bluenette's rage radiating from him.

Sighing, Kanda lied down next to Allen, letting the boy unconsciously nuzzle into his fur for warmth, and he draped his front leg over him, settling quietly.

**Author Note: Ooh, mysteries, mysteries, and more mysteries! The more reviews I get, the faster I update, so please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Training

**Kujo Kasuza: Thank you and for following/favoriting! It means a lot! Cross probably won't be in the story, but possibly. Neah will just be normal with the rest of the Noah. I like the idea though!**

**Firediva0: Sorry, but that has nothing to do with it. My gosh, how did you think of that?! That's incredibly intellectual! Thanks for your review!**

**Xfireflyskyx: Thank you for your review! Yes, Allen has a white cat tail. I'll be sure to add more emphasis later in the story.**

**AliceXxX: Thanks for your review!**

**Rebellious Lover: I wasn't really sure if the lin-lins would be loved or not, but I'm glad they are! You'll have to wait and see! Thanks!**

**Hanashi o suru: Thank you!**

**Guest: Thanks! Fangirling is what makes the world go round!**

**Dcdc123: Thank you, psychic!**

**Amenokuma: Thanks!**

**MayR9: Thank you for your review, but SLOW DOWN! Whew! I'm glad you are excited for this story! I don't think that there will be anything involving Queen Celestia, but I guess it's possible. If you want information on the different moons, you can look up "Mead Moon" on Google, and the first option will give you the same information I found. There are also stories to tell about the different ones. Oak stands for eternity and strength.**

**Akkira Nala: Thank you, and you'll find out! MYSTERIES!**

**Lassenri: Thanks!**

**VarisVaris: Thank you for your review!**

**Pillow Fight: Thanks!**

**Child4-ever: Thank you!**

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku: Thanks for your review!**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 6: Training_

When I wake up, I'm much warmer than when I fell asleep. Purring contently, I nuzzle closer to my heat source, fisting my hands in the thick fur while my tail curls around my leg.

Wait a second….

Yelping in realization, I jump away from Kanda and squeak, "Rape!"

"_Says the Moyashi who would be a popsicle if it weren't for me," _he mutters, laying his chin on his paws and watching me with his icy eyes.

"I can take care of myself!" I protest, puffing out my chest. Kanda, obviously not fooled, just stared at me. _"Right. Go catch a deer for breakfast then."_

My chest deflates. "What?"

"_If you can take care of yourself, there's no need for me to go hunting since you can do it yourself. I'll just leave it to you."_

My stomach growled loudly, and I whimper, looking down at my lap in embarrassment.

"_Thought so. I'll be back in a few minutes."_

With that, the wolf stood, shook out his fur, and walked toward the forest where the pool was. I assume he was getting his clothes. Hm, I should ask him how he can shift out of lycanthrope form with clothes on….

"Come on then," Kanda said, returning after a minute. Nodding, I stand, glancing around to make sure a certain python wasn't here. "Mugen's not going to sneak up on me, is he?"

My mentor paused his steps for a moment, hand stopping in the process of brushing away a vine, before he continued on. "He's here, but you won't see him. He's keeping a distance."

"Why?" I ask.

"None of your concern," Kanda muttered, suddenly leaping a good twelve feet and landing in a tree, and I stare up at him as he sits on his perch.

"Come on. Just jump," he instructed, and I look at my feet, wondering if my legs could really propel me that far up. Taking a breath, I push off the ground, finding myself to be going much further up than I originally thought, and I quickly land on a branch just below Kanda. Ear twitching, he nods. _"From now on, only speak through telepathy."_

"_Why?"_ I ask, glancing up at him.

"_Prey isn't going to walk into our hands, Baka Moyashi. Being quiet helps tremendously."_

"_Not a Moyashi," _I mutter, following Kanda cautiously as he began silently jumping from tree to tree. My bounds were much less graceful, the leaves swaying precariously under me, and my mentor glances back at me momentarily. _"Not bad. Now try this."_

With that, he leapt off a branch, clinging to the next tree trunk with his hands and feet, and I can see cat claws in place of his fingernails. Stopping on my branch, I look down, slightly nauseated by the drop. Swallowing, I ask, _"What if I fall?"_

"_You became a Moyashi pancake. It's a simple concept. Moyashi plus forty foot drop plus hard ground plus falling equals no more Moyashi."_

Whimpering, I glance down again before meeting his eyes. _"I-I'm scared."_

"_Then jump and prove you can overcome it."_

"_But I can't!"_

"_Yes, you can."_

Something about the way he said it gave me courage. It was like he truly believed that I could do it, and I felt like that gave me reassurance. Taking a few steps back, I run off the end of the branch, closing my eyes and reaching for the next tree. I felt the tree with my hands, but that couldn't have been what caught me because its branches couldn't have wrapped around my waist.

"_Told you that you could do it," _Kanda murmured. Opening my eyes, I realize that I was dangling in the air, the only thing keeping me from crashing to the ground being Kanda's arm, which was securely around my waist and holding me to him. Squeaking in fright, I cling to the bluenette, my arms around his neck and my face buried in his chest, and his grip tightens. _"I won't drop you."_

"_I don't trust you."_

"_You certainly trust me enough to cling to me for dear life."_

"_Because if I don't, I'm dead!"_

"_I'm not going to drop you. Trust me."_

I glance up at him, our faces only inches apart, and I look into his eyes, searching for something to tell me that he didn't mean it, that he didn't care if I went splat. I mean, going splat would really ruin my day and change my life plans, but it could be his amusement. Kanda looked completely serious, his arm steadily holding us together and keeping me from falling. After a moment, I say, _"Okay. What do I need to do?"_

"_Put your hand on the tree."_

I follow his instruction, the nails on my left hand digging into his back because I was still a little scared, but the bluenette doesn't say anything about it.

"_Good," _he says. _"Now you need to grow your claws out like I have. Just imagine yourself as a cat, with amazing balance and claws that can keep you attached to anything."_

I can't say that I believed that I could do it. The idea was great, but I didn't have that much self-confidence.

Closing my eyes, I do as Kanda had told me, and almost immediately, my mentor audibly curses―and quite loudly at that.

"_What?"_ I ask, opening my eyes to find claws in place of my fingernails. I did it! I mentally do a little happy dance.

Teeth gnashed together, Kanda growls, _"You have claws like Alma does. Get them out of my back."_

Thoroughly embarrassed, I remove my arm from around his neck, placing it on the tree, and I feel really bad when I notice the blood on them. _"I-I'm sorry, Kanda."_

"_It's fine. I'm used to it. You should see my back after I have sex with Alma," _he says. _"He has a habit of growing claws when he feels pleasure."_

"_Oh," _I reply stupidly. Do people normally scratch each other's backs during sex? I wouldn't know.

Looking at me with a smirk, Kanda asks, _"So you're a virgin, Moyashi?"_

"_It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Allen! And so what if I am? I'm waiting until marriage," _I say, now holding onto the tree independently.

"_Don't tell Alma that. He'll think I'll jump on you while he's not around since he's staying in his old room."_

"_Why is he not staying in your room?"_

"_I realize that sex is a foreign concept to you, but mates generally do that."_

"_I knew that!"_

"_No, you didn't."_

"_Shut up," _I mutter as Kanda moves so both his hands were on the tree, and I gasp at the damage I had done to his back. There were four pronounced tears in his shirt, blood oozing from the wounds. No wonder he cursed.

"_The longer you look, the worse it seems. It's not bad."_

"_But you're bleeding really badly! It hasn't clogged yet, and if you lose much more blood, you could pass out from anemia!"_

"_I've told you that I don't die easily. I'll be fine."_

"_Kanda!"_

He glances at me, cobalt eyes reflecting my stress back at me. How could he be so calm? This is dangerous to his health!

Swallowing, I say, _"You said cats have the natural ability to heal through saliva. Let me heal you."_

Kanda pauses, obviously not expecting me to suggest it. _"You do realize that you would have to lick my back, right?"_

Nodding, I say, _"You healed me once, even though it was against my will, and I want to return the favor."_

Considering this, he nods, telling me to follow him before he moves to the next tree. This time, I'm able to cling to the trunk easily, and in less than thirty seconds, we've reached the forest floor.

"_You don't have to do this,"_ Kanda says, his back to me as he removes his shirt.

"_I know."_

Even though he still seemed uneasy about it, my mentor rests his arms and head on a tree, blood continuing to trickle down his back. Staring at it, I swallow, extremely opposed to doing this, but I can't let him go without healing when I could give it to him, especially when it's my fault.

Putting my hands on his shoulders, I hesitantly touch my tongue to one of the wounds, the metallic taste of blood bursting on my taste buds.

_Just imagine he's mitarashi dango, _I told myself, but I quickly abandon that idea, knowing that just make it weirder than it already was. I wish I knew how Kanda was staying so calm. Probably experience. Just how many people had licked him like this?

"_You're still really bad at keeping your thoughts to yourself,"_ Kanda muttered, but I ignore him, swiping my tongue across the claw marks on his back. It was like licking circular ice cube molds, my tongue dipping into his skin naturally, but as I repeated the motion over and over, I noticed that the texture disappeared, leaving smooth skin.

Pulling back, I find that his skin was fully healed.

"_Two lessons in one," _Kanda said, turning around. Before I can reply, I notice the mark on his left pectoral. It looked like a fancy number three surrounded by a half circle that turned into jagged lines dragged over his shoulder and bicep.

"_Is that your mark?"_ I ask, staring at what looked like a black tattoo.

Kanda nods. _"Yes."_

Reaching out, I lightly touch the ebony lines, noting that the skin was smooth, not bumpy and marred like my mark was. It didn't seem to change his muscles or flesh at all, but it was obvious that the tattoo was sensitive, if Kanda's slight hitches in breathing were anything to go by.

"_S-sorry,_" I apologize, pulling away. _"I was curious to see if it felt like mine."_

"_Many people are. Lavi did the same thing."_

"_Does his have anything to do with his right eye?"_

"_Yes, but he can show you if he's comfortable with it. He's one of the few lycanthropes who aren't self-conscious about their marks."_

"_What about you?"_

"_I don't really care. I'm not going to show it off, but I'm not going to act differently to keep it hidden. Though I generally don't like people to touch it."_

"_I'm sorry!"_

Chuckling, he shakes his head. _"It's fine. Even though you often let your curiosity get the best of you, you use your knowledge to make inferences about other things. You understand that your mark is different, and by taking in the differences of our marks, you can infer which types of marks are more tattoo-like and which are more scar-like. What's another inference you made?"_

"_Your mark is more sensitive than mine, which could mean that other marks are the same way, and that Lavi may not be self-conscious about his mark, but he likely has problems with being different or being a lycanthrope. He also uses a bandana to keep his hair up in a way that partially hides his ears."_

Kanda looked very impressed, and I blush as he asks, _"Were you going to be a therapist?"_

"_My father wanted me to be one, but after he died, I decided that I wanted to be a literature editor instead. I found a lot of irony in the fact that I loved the fantasy and supernatural genres."_

"_Interesting_."

After about an hour of my failed hunting attempts, I finally managed to catch a scrawny mouse, and I couldn't help but feel guilty about it afterwards. Then I felt pathetic when Kanda morphed into a lycanthrope and caught a fawn. Dang him!

We ate quickly before heading towards Lake WillowDrop. Kanda walked while I jumped and swung through the trees. For the record, he made me do it, but I didn't mind after a few minutes, finding it fun to do little flips and to run up tree trunks.

"You are having far too much fun," Kanda said, glancing at me as I jump down from my branch to land beside him. Smiling, I say, "You should try it sometime!"

"Hopping around like a moron or having fun?"

"Both!"

"Good luck with that."

"You just wait! I'll make sure you have fun for once!"

Kanda stops abruptly, staring at me in shock. Smiling, I ask, "What's wrong? Scared that it might happen?"

He doesn't say anything, continuing to walk, and I follow quietly, not understanding his sudden change in mood, but I don't say anything for fear of angering him.

After about three minutes of silence, I finally ask, "Do you know who Lolita is?"

Obviously confused due to my random question, Kanda replies, "The shy Shadow lin-lin, right? What about her?"

"I was wondering if she could help with things instead of Haze."

"Why is that?" he asked, glancing at me. Looking away, I say, "She's really sweet, and Haze is really mean."

"If I remember correctly, the Moyashi who can't keep his thoughts to himself blatantly said that Haze is exactly like me."

Blushing, I say, "I might have, but you're just an arrogant jerk. She's outright mean! Lolita told me that Haze bullies her."

"And that's a problem?"

"Yes! Are you completely heartless?!"

"Most likely," he mutters indifferently. "Lolita should figure out how to take care of herself."

"She can! She just doesn't have friends, and I think that it would be good for her to be with us some."

"There are plenty of people without friends that make it through life without difficulty."

Stepping in front of Kanda, I glare at him. "Why are you so opposed to this idea? Is it because you never had any friends?"

"How would you know that?" he asks calmly.

"You said you were born into lycanthropy, which means you had ears and a tail since your mother gave birth. You obviously would be perfectly fine without anyone else around, yet you made a pack to surround yourself with people."

"Correct," he says, "but my parents didn't abandon me, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what did they do?"

Kanda walks around me. "My father drank too much. My mother slept around. Half the time they forgot to feed me, and they abused me until I was twelve. I always had to do everything myself ever since I had been three, and it wasn't much of a difference when I ran away into the forest. I learned how to hunt, fish, and which berries were safe.

"When I was fifteen, I found Lake WillowDrop. I received my element and learned how to transform with Mugen. The lin-lins didn't like me because my element was Shadow, but I never really cared. When I started the pack, everything in the supernatural world began to respect me."

I never really considered what Kanda's past looked like. Sure, I wondered how he'd managed to make it to the point he is now, but I didn't give it a lot of thought.

"So you think that Lolita should have to go without friends just because you did? Are you really that selfish?"

He doesn't look at me. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Which means that you believe that as long as it doesn't affect you, you shouldn't care?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you helping me so much?"

"If you die, I have to bite another Oak, which is a lot more hassle for me, and I have to wait until the next blue moon."

"Wouldn't you be dead if that was the case for everyone?"

He doesn't reply, but his face instantly changed. It looked almost…sorrowful.

"Kanda?" I ask, but we were at the lake at this point. I could see Lolita next to the Shadow tree, picking small, misty flowers.

Kanda ignored me, walking to the edge of the water. "Oka, I brought Moyashi here for the siren lesson."

"Yippee!"

I jump as Oka, the platinum blond mermaid I'd seen the previous night, leapt straight out of the water, doing a little wiggly movement before plummeting back into the lake.

"I don't have time for your tricks," Kanda said impatiently. Oka resurfaced, smiling brightly, and she says, "Aw, you're no fun, Kanda! I haven't seen you since―"

"No one speaks of it," Kanda cut in curtly. "Just get on with it."

I was about to ask what they were talking about, but my mentor glances back at me, giving me a look that clearly said that he wasn't going to talk about it.

Oka, who had a much faster recovery rate, happily says, "Hi, Allen! Are you ready for me to shift?"

"Huh?"

Smiling, she says, "Mermaids, like sirens, have the ability to change our physical appearance. Mermaids rarely do unless we're hiding, but sirens use it to lure men and women to them before killing them. I'm going to shift to show you what a siren in true form looks like, okay?"

"Okay."

Climbing out of the water with little difficulty, Oka lies on the pebbles for a moment, and I stare at her beauty. Her hair was as long as Kanda's and her chest was covered by a halter top made of seaweed that had been sewn together. Her tail began just below her navel, her skin gradually turning to large fish scales, and it was blue, green, and yellow, the end resembling two translucent fern fronds.

Suddenly, her body became ugly, almost scary, and I yelp in fright, hiding behind Kanda. Oka's eyes were yellow and her hair was stringy and gray. Her flesh was a sickly blue-gray, and while nothing covered her chest, it didn't make a difference because her breasts were gone, leaving only flat skin. Patches of scales marred her flesh, fins protruding from her forearms, and her tail was the same way it had been except for the color, the beautiful blues, greens, and yellows replaced by vomit green.

Oka changed back. "It's not pleasant."

I nod, still standing behind Kanda, and he mutters, "She's not going to eat you."

"_I like it better like this though. What if she does that again?"_

"_What are you, two? Now stop acting like a lost puppy and stand beside me."_

Unhappily, I step out from behind Kanda, and Oka giggles for some reason.

"Anyways, a siren will take the form of the person you find most attractive, whether it be your girlfriend, a famous person, or even yourself. A myth is that they can sing to hypnotize you. While sirens can copy a person's voice, they can't put you in a trance."

Considering this, I say, "So they take the form of a person, meaning legs and all. Does that mean they actually take that form, or do they use a method of masking? And their voices, too?"

"They take the form and the voice."

"If they do that, can't they read minds?"

"Somewhat. They can basically steal your eyes and ears and then use what you like most to transform."

"And in order to keep us from knowing who they are, they will walk, but they can't mimic it exactly. They won't speak much because it would raise suspicion."

Oka nods. "And how do you figure that?"

"Say someone met a siren and it took the form of Kanda," I begin. Kanda raises an eyebrow at me, but says nothing. "The person would know it's not him if the siren began talking cheerfully and asking about the person's day. Kanda would never do that. Same thing if it was me, and the siren started cursing everything it saw. I would never do that. More than likely, a siren will restrict talking to yes or no questions, and immediately try to get close to the person."

"I told you he was very intellectual," Kanda told Oka, who nodded in agreement. I blush and look down.

**Author Note: Long chapter! I did change the common lore of sirens and mermaids, so if you have questions, feel free to ask, and I'll answer the best I can! The chapters are coming out a lot quicker than I originally thought because I'm on vacation at the beach! Yay! I got sunburn…but anyways, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Memories

**Rebellious Lover: Thank you! Um, heating about his past? Was that a typo, and if not, what does it mean? Thanks for your review to Nobody's Home and Forever! (No sequels though.)**

**MayR9: Thanks! You'll learn all about everything else later. Yes, Tiedoll is in this story (SPOILER: He's Earth!), and I don't think anybody will be getting pregnant.**

**CrescentMoonTenshi: Thank you for your review to this story and to Bruise! I'm glad you're excited, and you'll find out about Allen's arm later, but as of right now, it's still normal.**

**Lassenri: Thanks!**

**Hanashi o suru: Thank you!**

**Firediva0: You are correct for the biggest majority (as in the vampire Noah), but I shall say no more! No, Alma and Allen are not related other than a "connection" with a certain bluenette. Thanks for your review!**

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku: Thank you!**

**Ankhesenamun2: Thanks, and you'll find out soon enough!**

**Akkira Nala: Thank you!**

**Kujo Kasuza: Thanks!**

**Sora Arashitori: Thanks! I'll remember that!**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 7: Memories_

"I'm so tired!" I exclaim as I flop down on the bramble leaves under the overhang. Kanda had taught me how to go into lycanthrope form and how to hunt properly. It was exhausting!

"I'd say you are. Yu never goes easy on his apprentices."

Jumping due to the sudden voice, I scramble behind Kanda, who was sitting beside me, and I peek over his shoulder. Standing beside the rock were Lavi and Lenalee, both smiling warmly.

"Do not call me that!" Kanda growls, glaring at them. Then he looks over his shoulder at me. "And would you stop hiding behind me every time you're scared?!"

Shrinking back, I crawl over to my leaves, lying with my back to him. He didn't have to be so mean about it!

"Kanda! You made him upset! Apologize!" Lenalee scolded.

"No."

"Now!"

"No."

Lavi kneels down beside me while Lenalee and Kanda continued bickering, if you can consider that bickering, and he says, "If you want to make him mad, call him BaKanda."

"BaKanda?" I repeat, confused. The redhead nods. "Baka means idiot in Japanese."

"So not only has he been calling me a bean sprout, he's calling me an idiot bean sprout?!"

"Yeah, and I'm idiot rabbit."

So that's what Usagi means….

Smirking, I roll over and say, "It's fine, Lenalee. BaKanda's always like that."

Kanda snaps his head towards me angrily. "The heck did you just call me?!"

"Ba-Kan-da," I say sweetly. He narrows his eyes at me, but says nothing.

"Why are you guys here?" I ask, glancing at the mates. Lenalee smiles. "We're here to help with your training! Tomorrow, you'll be training for battle with us. And I've been dying to know: what element did you get?"

Blushing, I look down. "Err…Celestial…."

"What? That's not an element!"

"It is now," Kanda muttered, "Light and Shadow combined."

"Wow! That's super cool! I can't wait to see it!" Lavi exclaims. Lenalee nods in agreement. "Definitely, but right now, Lavi and I will be taking a bath."

Lavi smiles like an idiot while his mate begins pulling him towards the forest. Glancing at Kanda, I ask, "Where are they going to sleep? This overhang isn't big enough for all of us in lycanthrope form, and it looks like it's going to rain."

"They'll stay under here with you."

"What about you?"

"I'll sleep in a tree."

"You don't have to. I'm sure that if I stay in my anthro form, we can make enough room!"

"I'll be fine."

Moving from my leaves to his side, I stare into his eyes and say, "No. I won't let you! I don't want you to leave!"

"I'm not leaving, just sleeping a few yards away."

"Then I'll go with you."

Kanda stares at me, our faces only inches apart. "Why would you do that?"

"I-I…" I couldn't seem to get my words together. "I don't know them very well. I mean, I don't dislike them, but I want to be with you instead."

I blush furiously, looking down at my shaking hands, and I wait for him to scoff and tell me that I was stupid.

"You're very…interesting," he says, moving closer to me. Slightly taken off guard, I start moving back, resulting with my back to the sand with Kanda hovering over me on his elbows, and my mind flashes with images of what happened in the infirmary. Watching my reaction, he asks, "Do you still want me to stay?"

Silently, I nod, not trusting my voice.

"And if I forced you to kiss me? What about then?"

After a moment, I say, "You won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"It wouldn't benefit you at all."

He raises an eyebrow at me, but nonetheless, he moves off of me.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Allen's foot kicking him softly in the leg woke up Lavi that night. Opening one eye, he peered at the whitette, slightly surprised by what he saw.

"Kan…da…." Allen murmured quietly in his sleep, using Lavi's leg to move him closer to the bluenette, who was very much awake at this point. Since Allen refused to let him go anywhere, Kanda had to stay in anthro form, along with the Celestial, in order for everyone to fit under the overhang while the rain poured down. Lavi now understood why. Kanda, that dog, fooling around with the hearts of every girl and gay guy he met!

"M-Moyashi―" the alpha stuttered, trying to scoot away as Allen nuzzled into his chest, but the whitette had him trapped against the stone wall.

Lavi expected Kanda to curse and kick the boy off of him. The redhead's emerald eyes widened in shock as the samurai sighed and draped an arm over Allen, allowing the whitette to stay pressed against him.

"_I saw that,"_ Lavi said, chuckling at Kanda's horrified expression. _"Don't worry; I won't tell."_

"_It's not what it looks like!" _Kanda protested, but he didn't move.

"_Don't try to cover it up. Mugen already told me. Well, Mugen told Deak, and Deak told me," _Lavi continued.

The bluenette looked away. _"Idiotic reptile."_

"_He's trying to protect you. You can't tell me that Allen doesn't make you think of Shiloh."_

"_That's the freaking problem! He even says the same things!" _Kanda nearly shouted. Nodding, the Fire replies, _"I talked to Marie. He said that he told you Daisya was ready to take in an apprentice."_

Kanda doesn't reply, looking down at the whitette in his arms.

"_Kanda, it's been almost five years. You can't push everyone away forever."_

"_Yes, I can. I shouldn't have taken in another apprentice."_

"_What happened to Shiloh wasn't your fault!"_

"_Yes, it was! You're the only reason that I didn't step down from alpha as soon as it happened!"_

"_You're a great alpha. And mentor."_

"_A mentor has to be able to protect his apprentice from harm. If I can't do that, I'm not fit to be a mentor."_

"_It could have happened to anyone."_

"_But it didn't. It happened to _him. My _apprentice."_

"_Don't you dare try to tell me that that was the only reason you were so upset."_

"_I'm not."_

"_But you hate talking about him for that reason. Mugen said that you nearly killed him for saying the name."_

"_No one's spoken of it since then, and then Allen shows up. He's just…so much like Shiloh."_

Lavi couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Kanda this upset. The bluenette was hiding his face in his arm that wasn't holding Allen, and he was shuddering noticeably.

"_I knew exactly what you were thinking the moment you called him Moyashi. You didn't start calling me a rabbit until I got my spirit beast. I haven't seen you give anyone a nickname so quickly since you started saying 'Shiro Neko'."_

"_And Shiloh hated it so much. I wouldn't tell him what it meant, and it drove him crazy, so he assumed it was something bad."_

Probably the rarest thing in the world happened then. Kanda smiled. It wasn't a beam, but it was better than one of the smirks he would wear so often. Lavi said, _"That's the first time I've seen you smile since then."_

"_What of it?"_

"_You used to smile all the time."_

"_I had reason to."_

"_Shiloh would want you to be happy. If he saw you like this, what do you think he would do?"_

"_I don't want to think about it."_

"_He would call you a moron and whack you on the head. He would say something about you being a strong alpha and then demand that you should go where your heart is leading you."_

"_My heart went with him."_

"_Look down at the boy in your arms, idiot! Your heart may be broken, but Allen could heal it if you'd let him!"_

Kanda doesn't reply, and Lavi continues, _"He did this last night, too, didn't he?"_

The bluenette nods. _"And the night before that. He's always right next to me, and I can't even begin to count how many times he's clung to me or gotten scared and jumped behind me."_

Kanda pauses, glancing down at Allen. _"He's _exactly_ like Shiloh."_

"_That's not a bad thing."_

"_It is if he does the same thing."_

"_Shiloh didn't commit a crime, Kanda."_

Glaring at the red wolf, Kanda growls,_ "I could have taken that attack and survived. I wasn't in life-threatening danger, but that didn't matter to him! He didn't care what would have happened to him!"_

"_He wanted to protect you."_

"_And he did a great job of killing himself while doing it!"_

Kanda closed his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks. _"I couldn't protect him, and he's dead because of me."_

At that moment, Allen's eyes fluttered open, and he yawned before squeaking in embarrassment, jumping away from Kanda and into Lavi. "I'm so―!"

He stops, noticing the tears Kanda was desperately trying to rid himself of. "K-Kanda? Are you okay?"

"It's nothing. Just go back to sle―"

Kanda was cut off when Allen threw himself around the bluenette's neck and said, "Don't try to hide it. You're too strong to do something so childish."

Lavi smiled. Kanda's shining eyes were as big as dinner plates in shock. "W-what are you doing?"

"Moron, I'm hugging you! I know I always want somebody to hold me when I cry."

"I don't need somebody."

Allen pulls away, staring at Kanda in annoyance. "You call yourself an alpha? A strong person admits their weaknesses and allows others to support them. Now, stop acting like you aren't upset and let me help you."

Kanda's and Lavi's eyes widen in unison as they simultaneously flashback to many years ago.

"_Kanda, wait up!"_

_The bluenette turned, smiling as his apprentice stops beside him, panting and holding his mentor's shirt._

"_Shiro Neko, you need to be quicker."_

_The blue-eyed platinum blonde's face darkened. "It's Shiloh! Stop calling me that!"_

"_Your name is too hard to remember."_

"_Kanda!"_

_Kanda smiled, laughing at his fuming apprentice before pressing their lips together. Shiloh, obviously not expecting the kiss, stood frozen, but after a moment, he wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck._

"_Okay, lovers, you can do whatever tonight, but right now, we need to get to Lake WillowDrop," Lavi said, walking past them with his apprentice, Chaoji, following him._

_Smiling, Shiloh stretched his arms out to Kanda. "Carry me."_

"_I'm not your servant."_

_The blonde pouted, his white cat ears pressed back in sadness, and Kanda rolled his eyes, allowing his mate to clamber onto his back._

"_He's got you around his finger," Lavi said, glancing at Kanda with amusement written all over his face._

"_I find nothing bad in that," Shiloh protests, whispering something in Kanda's ear, and the bluenette smirks. Lavi just shakes his head. "If there was any doubt that Kanda had a weakness…."_

_Shiloh says, "A strong alpha admits their weaknesses and allows others to support them. There's nothing wrong with having weaknesses."_

"_So intellectually gifted," Kanda mused._

"_But you love me for it."_

_The blonde giggles as his mate swung him off his back and into his arms, holding him bridal style, and Kanda presses a kiss to his cheek. "That I do. Never forget it. Promise?"_

_Shiloh nods, pushing up enough to kiss the samurai's jaw. "I promise. I love you, too."_

"_Shiro Neko."_

"_It's Shiloh!"_

When Kanda heard those words come out of Allen's mouth, he knew immediately that there was no way that he could stop the tears pouring from his eyes.

Lavi watched the alpha stare at Allen in shock before he just broke. And by broke, he meant that five years of pent up tears and grief came out at once.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

I had no idea why Kanda was so shocked when I said that. It was like he had some sort of flashback as he stared at me, but in less than a moment later, he pulled me to him, tears falling in myriads down his cheeks as he dug his fingers into my back.

Wrapping my arms around the bluenette's neck, I tell Lavi, "_I know you know what's got him so upset."_

"_I do,_" he replied, _"but all you need to know is that he was hurt and he doesn't know how to love anymore."_

"_He was hurt? Or did love get in the way?"_

"_You really are just like him."_

"_Who?"_

"Him_, but Kanda probably won't tell you for a long time."_

"_It was his apprentice, wasn't it?"_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Everyone was so shocked by him taking in an apprentice, and yesterday Oka mentioned not seeing him since something happened. Kanda didn't let her finish, saying something about 'not speaking of it'."_

Lavi nodded. _"Yes, it was his apprentice."_

"_The same one that he nearly starved himself to keep fed?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Does it have anything with a Shadow lin-lin?"_

Obviously impressed, Lavi says,_ "Lolita was very close to Kanda's apprentice."_

"_Can't you at least tell me the name?"_

The redhead paused, seeming uneasy, but after a moment, he says, _"I'll tell you, but you have to swear you will _never_ say the name in front of Kanda. Or anyone other than Lenalee or me, for that matter."_

"_Swear."_

"_His name was Shiloh. Shiloh Nile."_

Saying nothing more, I gently wipe away Kanda's tears that still lingered on his face. His breathing was even, but his cobalt eyes were open, staring at my neck, and after a minute, I say, "You can tell me what it is. I'll listen no matter what."

Closing his eyes, the bluenette replies, "Thanks, Moyashi."

"Here I am being nice, and you still call me that! It's Allen! Do I need to spell it out?!" I nearly shout, glaring at him. Kanda doesn't reply, pulling me closer to him, and even though I wasn't the one who needed it, I allowed him to hold me, nuzzling into his chest quietly.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"_How much did you tell him?"_ Kanda asked, sapphire eyes gleaming in the darkness over Allen's head. Lavi opened his emerald eyes. _"Why do you think I told him anything?"_

"_The Moyashi can't control his thoughts at all. I'm practically hearing everything he thinks, regardless of whether or not I want to. I could hear his responses."_

"_He had most of it figured out on his own except for the name."_

"_And he swore not to say it in front of me."_

Lavi covers his eyes with his paw instead of looking away. _"I'm just trying to help. I want to old you back."_

"_What 'old' me? I haven't changed."_

"_How can you sit there and say that?!" _Lavi shouted, glaring at him. _"After the Morph, I didn't think you would ever talk again! I'm not sure about you, but I remember the first month. I remember having to force you to eat. I remember having to drag you into the bathroom for a shower. And I remember having to sleep in the floor beside your bed so that I could wake you up from the nightmares that had you screaming at the top of your lungs. No one thought you would get over it."_

"_I did."_

"_No, you didn't. You cut yourself off, but the wall is thin between our rooms, and I heard you scream last month."_

Kanda closes his eyes. _"I can't help it. I get nightmares sometimes."_

"_About that day."_

"_Yes, and they aren't pleasant, mind you."_

"_I know that. Everyone missed him after the Morph."_

Holding Allen closer, the bluenette hid his face in the boy's shoulder. "_Gosh, why couldn't he have just…?"_

"_I know. It's hard for everyone."_

"_But you don't have to look at it every morning when you wake up. You don't have to feel his hand on you, but know it's not really him. You don't have to hear him say your name, and then realize that the person inside that body isn't him."_

"_I've told you before that the Morph is a dark magic. The Noah used that curse so that you would suffer."_

"_And it worked."_

Leaning forward, Lavi licked Kanda's nose, and the bluenette muttered, _"Your breath smells like blood."_

"_I can't help it that Lenalee can catch squirrels easily. And they tasted delicious!"_

A hint of a smile ghosted Kanda's lips. _"Allen caught a blackbird today."_

"_He's that good in the trees?"_

"_Yeah, just another way he's like Shiloh."_

"_I hope you gave him a lot of praise then."_

"_Why would I do that? I told him everything he messed up on instead."_

"_You're kidding!"_

"_Actually, I told him he did very well, and he wanted to know what he could do to get better. He already knew exactly what he did wrong, but he didn't know how to fix it."_

Lavi nods, smiling, and says nothing more, watching Allen roll over in his sleep. Well, he should rephrase that. Allen was attached to Kanda, and when he tried to roll over, he couldn't get Kanda to go with him, but he kept trying until he somehow managed to wedge part of his body under the bluenette. Kanda's face was hilarious!

**Author Note: Hehe, I answered a big question and created a new one! So please, Please, PLEASE R/R!**


	9. Practice

**Xfireflyskyx: Thanks!**

**Hanashi o suru: Thank you!**

**Rebellious Lover: Thank you for your review and you'll find out!**

**AliceXxX: Thanks!**

**Amenokuma: Yeah, I actually had this chapter written by the time I posted the last one. Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Dcdc123: Thanks!**

**CrescentMoonTenshi: Thank you! I think that this is a very cute chapter, too, so be ready to fangirl!**

**Lassenri: Thank you for your review and you'll have to wait and see!**

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku: Thanks!**

**Firediva0: Thank you! You'll find out later, but I think that Kanda plays more of that kind of part. Allen's a big part of it though.**

**Isabella1948: Thank you for your review!**

**VarisVaris: Thanks!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thank you!**

**Cana99: Thank you for your review! I'm sorry you didn't like the chapter.**

**Akkira Nala: Thanks!**

**MayR9: Thank you so much for your review! You'll find out about all of that later in the story, and I'm so glad you like it! If you have any suggestions, please let me know, and I'll give you credit if I decide to use it!**

**Kujo Kasuza: Thank you!**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 8: Practice_

When I wake up, Kanda's gone, and I bolt up, glancing around frantically. Lenalee was still asleep in her lycanthrope form, but Lavi was gone.

"Is that really all you've got? You've lost your touch!"

"Shut up, Baka Usagi!"

Smiling, I glance across the stream, seeing Kanda and Lavi in the grassy part of the training area. I notice that the redhead looked different, and as I stand and walk towards them, I realize that he was in his fighting form.

His ears and tails were made of fire, his bandana and eye patch gone. His right eye was all one color, but it changed. One moment it was green before fading to blue and then purple. It was weird and cool at the same time! He was wearing black pants, boots, and a red tank top with a metal choker around his neck. Wings shaped like a dragonfly's protruded from his back, also made of fire. In his hand was a giant hammer.

I hear footsteps behind me, and I glance back. Lenalee was walking toward me in her anthro form. "Like it? It's transformation Fire Stamp."

"Fire Stamp?" I repeat, watching Lavi swing at Kanda. The bluenette was dodging them with ease, attacking the Fire with his bare hands instead of using a weapon.

"Why isn't Kanda transforming?"

Lenalee sighs. "I haven't seen him use transformation Infinity Shadow in years. He didn't use it very often then, but more than this."

"He's really powerful enough to fight without it?"

"Yeah. He's phenomenal in his fighting abilities. He's not giving hardly any effort right now, and his fighting form is extraordinary."

"Wow," I murmur, looking back at the fight just in time to see Lavi's hammer fly out of his hand, and in less than a second, Kanda had him face down on the ground with his hands behind his back.

"Okay, I take it back. You haven't lost your touch," Lavi panted, standing after Kanda had released him.

"I guess I'll be fighting you first," Lenalee said. "Lavi obviously is too tired at the moment."

Lenalee and I join the other lycanthropes, and Kanda says, "Listen up, Moyashi."

"Not a Moyashi."

"You fight Lenalee first. Beat her, and then you go to Lavi. If you beat him, then you'll fight me."

My jaw drops. I couldn't beat Kanda! Besides, if I get scared, I can't hide behind him!

"Come on, Allen! I'll take it easy on you!" Lenalee says cheerfully. "I'll even transform first."

I nod, really wanting to see her transformation.

Her face went serious. "Ero, Bloom, come. Air power: activate!"

I watched as two pink butterflies appeared beside her, disappearing into her chest as she lifted off the ground. It was like she was in a hurricane as her pigtails were released momentarily, quickly becoming a high ponytail like Kanda's, and her eyes turned an intense yellow. Her naked body was covered in clouds that turned into a one-piece, strapless, black leotard. Her legs were dotted with target-like tattoos, the black standing out against her pale skin. Lenalee's leather boots faded to pink metal, a heel giving height, and butterfly wings sprouted from the back of each boot. Her wings were like a butterfly's, all black and blue, and it was in a streaking pattern, resembling Kanda's tattoo. "TRANSFORMATION BUTTERFLY DANCE!"

When she lands, she looks at me expectantly, and I swallow. It was different when it was only Kanda. Now I had two other people watching me. Wait, how do I transform again? Too much pressure!

"_It's no different than when you transformed at Lake WillowDrop. Just imagine that the only ones watching are Mugen and me."_

Glancing at Kanda, I see him nod, and I smile, feeling much more confident. "Timcanpy. Celestial Power: activate!"

It felt much more normal to transform this time, and I paid more attention to feeling of Timcanpy flying into my chest and the sensation of my wings growing from my back. "TRANSFORMATION GOD'S CLOWN!"

Lavi and Lenalee were obviously impressed, and I blush, brushing a wisp of hair out of my face. I still wasn't used to the long hair thing. How does Kanda manage it?

"_Don't use your wings. She'd much more skilled in air combat, and you'll just tire yourself out."_

I watch Lenalee flip into the air and begin kicking her feet in broad circles. "Waltz: Mist Wind!"

"_Protect yourself with your wings. If you move, you'll be tossed around."_

I shield myself with my wings just as the wind hits me. My feet leave trails in the ground from where the wind was forcing me back, but I hold my ground.

"_Don't wait for her to end her attack. Attacking makes her vulnerable."_

Thinking about it, I say, _"All her strength is in her legs, along with her balance. When she's attacking, she leaves the rest of her body open."_

"_Correct._"

Not really sure how to use my weapon yet, I yell out, "Crown Belt!"

Massive energy surrounded me as Crown Clown whipped around me in a snake-like coil, and I'm propelled into the air, levitating. A high-pitched scream fills the air as Lenalee is tossed aside, landing hard in the pond.

Landing, I ask, "Is she alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she calls, resurfacing. "But you're going down!"

"_You can manipulate Crown Clown in a way that can attack and defend. Use that to force her to surrender."_

"Chasing Kick!"

"_Block!"_

I hear the command too late, feeling a hard kick to my stomach, and I gasp, flying back into a tree before crumpling on the ground.

"_It would be a miracle if you have any experience with fighting or boxing."_

"_Street fights count?"_

"_Did you win?"_

"_Almost always."_

"_Then yes. She's fast, flexible, and has an advantage in long-range attacks. You need to get up close and personal with her."_

"_Are you telling me to hit a girl?"_

"_You practically are one anyways."_

"_Kanda!"_

"_Yes, hit her! This is combat, which is not time to be a gentleman!"_

The hit Lenalee had taken was still affecting her, and I could tell from her panting.

I suddenly felt pulled towards the trees behind me. It wouldn't hurt to try it.

Quickly, I jump into the tree I had been leaning against, hopping from branch to branch while watching to see if Lenalee could see me. By the time I was at her hard left, she was still looking into the trees in front of her.

"_Moron, what are you doing?!"_

"_Experimenting."_

"_I trust that you have a reason, but by all means, enlighten me."_

"_Air users have large wings, which are great for flying and coordination, but are impossible to use in dense forest. Her ears twitch when I used Crown Clown, but not now, which indicates the ability to sense pressure and location when in mid air, but not when I'm touching a solid object. You also told me that I have strong wings. As long as I don't beat them, I should be able to glide with minimal effort."_

"_Very good, but there's one problem."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You've stopped moving. If you aren't completely in sync with the wind direction, Lenalee can sense the disturbance in the wind pattern."_

At that moment, Lenalee's eyes lock onto the area I was in, and she yells, "Chasing Kick!"

I dart to the next tree, moving quickly and just missing her continued attacks.

"_Drop and start moving the opposite direction."_

"_And if my wings are flat, I should be able to kick off a tree and get right next to her before she notices."_

"_Correct."_

I do what Kanda had told me, and while Lenalee was kicking in another direction, I force myself off an oak tree, going so fast I thought I might be dreaming. Barreling into the girl, I land on my feet, watching what she does.

"_Do not, and I mean DO NOT let her kick you in the crotch."_

I wince at the mere thought. I did want to have kids some day.

"_A contact blow from her is deadly, but she won't kill you right now. She will kick you into Lake WillowDrop though, and I'm not exaggerating. You need to stay behind her."_

"_She can still kick backwards, right?"_

"_Not nearly as forcefully though."_

"Crown Belt!" I yell, guiding the white cloak around her. It was actually quite easy to get her to start kicking at it and lure her to turn her back to me, and I felt really bad as I jump onto her back, forcing her to the ground. After a small struggle, I have Lenalee's hands behind her back.

"Go Allen!" Lavi says cheerfully as I help Lenalee up. Bowing to her, I apologize, "I'm sorry!"

"No sweat. Besides, one of these days, I'll get you in the crotch. You'll never feel bad about it again," she said, smiling innocently. "Kanda can tell you."

I glance at my mentor. "How many times has she gotten you?"

"Close to a dozen."

"And everything is still…um…working properly?" I ask, my own nether regions sore from the thought.

"Ask Alma. He can confirm it," Kanda said indifferently.

After a moment, I was on the battle field with Lavi, running from the balls of fire being thrown at me.

"_Don't touch him. He's as hot as fire unless you know how to block it."_

"_I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume he has heat sensing?"_

"_Quite unfortunate, isn't it?"_

"_Crown Clown can hit him, right?"_

"_Probably, but he'll squish you with his hammer."_

"_Didn't we already have the splat conversation?"_

"_Yes, but this time it's Moyashi plus hammer plus hard ground equals no more Moyashi."_

"_Fabulous."_

My running around in a circle was not helping me very much, but I didn't have much of an option. My mind began working at that moment.

"_You said unless I know how to block it."_

"_I realize that."_

"_Am I supposed to use Shadow?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How?"_

"_The same way you grew claws and transformed into a lycanthrope. Imagine it."_

I do this, and I glance down, seeing black mist ooze from my claws and palms.

"_His weak point isn't his hand, and I can't hurt his eye. How do I disarm him?"_

"_What is your assumption as far as the Shadow? Light?"_

"_Shadow is cold. Light is hot."_

"_And?"_

"_Could I confuse his heat sensing?"_

"_Bingo."_

"_By?"_

"_Switch between Light and Shadow."_

As I do this, I watch Lavi stop his movements, and his hammer shrinks, landing beside him as he grips his head, teeth gnashed together and eyes squeezed shut.

"What on Earth?" I hear Lenalee gasp, and I walk to Lavi, kicking his hammer aside. I stop switching between Light and Shadow, and I stick with Shadow, pushing the still confused redhead into the ground before holding his hands behind his back.

"You gave me a massive headache, Allen," Lavi complained after our match, hands massaging his temples. Smiling innocently, I say, "Sorry!"

Kanda mutters something about idiots before pulling me back towards the open space. "You ready to get your butt kicked?"

"Don't get so cocky."

Kanda smirks, turning me to face him. "I helped you a lot in the last two matches. I'm not helping you at all this time, and I'm a completely different element."

I gulp, taking this into consideration, and I come out with on possible outcome: I'm royally screwed.

As we prepare, I glance at the trees.

"_I'm the one who taught you that, remember? Do I need to go throw the splat Moyashi reference again?"_

"_No, thank you."_

Lavi says, "Begin!"

Kanda doesn't move, poised on all fours with his tail swishing in the air slightly. He was giving me the advantage.

My attacks wouldn't work on him at all. He's too quick and flexible, and he'll take that chance to attack. Thinking this over, I come to one conclusion: he can't attack. Without a weapon, he has no advantage other than defense, and in order to use that, he has to have an attack to block first. He was trying to set me up for failure by acting like he was giving me the upper hand.

Darting to the side, I run to the trees, instantly hearing Kanda behind me, and I scamper up a tall tree, glancing back to see if he was still there. He was gone. Stopping on a relatively high branch, I glance around, trying to hear or see him.

"Looking for me?"

I yelp in fright as something barrels into me, throwing me into the air, and I forget how to use my wings, falling straight down. The same something catches me in his arms, muttering, "I told you not to use the trees. You don't have enough experience or mentally stability to fight in them yet."

"I wanted to make you attack me," I say, aggravated at my idiocy.

"Because you assume that I can't," Kanda finishes, carrying me out of the forest. Nodding, I yawn, trying to hide it in his neck, and I feel myself change back to normal. Freaked out, I ask, "What happened?!"

I lay my ears back in confusion, looking up at my mentor.

"You've worn yourself out. You need to rest," he said. Laying my head against him, I murmur, "But I'm not that tired!"

Another yawn escapes me, and Kanda says, "You sound like a toddler not wanting to take a nap."

I whimper in defeat. "Fine, but I'm going to beat you tomorrow."

"You do that," he says.

"Do you want us to go hunting?" Lavi asked, falling into step with Lenalee beside Kanda. The bluenette shakes his head. "No, I'll do it."

Through sleepy eyes, I look at my mentor and I fist my hand in his shirt. "No…stay with me…."

"We've got it, Kanda," Lenalee reassures, and before the alpha can object, the mates dart off, shifting as they go.

Rolling his eyes, Kanda hops across the stream easily, and he lays me on my brambles, sitting against the stone. All was good, and I was almost asleep when an icy wind blows over the landscape. I shiver violently, whimpering and curling in on myself.

"You're really going to make me hold you, aren't you?" Kanda muttered, staring at me as I shudder. I had no clue where the wind came from, but it was cold!

Cursing rabbits and their mates, the bluenette lies down beside me, pulling me to him, and I happily oblige, clinging to my new heat source. "Thank you."

I don't get a reply, not that I expected one as I fall asleep in Kanda's arms.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"_Are you happy?"_ Kanda asked, rubbing small circles into the whitette's back.

"_We haven't caught anything yet if that's what you mean,_" Lavi replied from somewhere in the forest. Rolling his eyes, the bluenette muttered,_ "Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about. Cold winds don't come out of nowhere, especially when there's an Air user in the forest with her rabbit of mate who wants me to make a move on the Moyashi."_

"_You've just got it all figured out, don't you?"_

"_Unfortunately."_

"_But it did work?"_

"_If 'work' means that I'm holding the Moyashi, then yes."_

"_Good."_

"_Just catch dinner. Allen has an unnaturally large appetite."_

"_What's his favorite?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Just wondering. Trust me!"_

"_No."_

"_Kanda, just tell me!"_

"_He loves raccoon and fawn."_

"_So you have paid attention."_

"_I knew that was coming."_

"_Okay, one fawn and raccoon coming up!"_

"_What are you planning, Baka Usagi?"_

"_You have no trust!"_

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Moyashi, get up."

I felt my heater sitting up, but I continue to cling to it. "No…stay!"

"I have plans to eat."

At that moment, the smell of fawn wafted into my nostrils, and I squeal with excitement, sitting straight up. "Fawn's my favorite!"

"And raccoon," Lenalee added, dropping the mammal beside me. Another squeak escapes me, and I smile. "Thank you! How did you know they're my favorites?"

"Kanda told us."

I glance to the side, and the bluenette was frozen momentarily before looking away. Happily, I throw myself in his arms, accidentally tackling him, and I squeeze him as hard as I can. "Thank you, Kanda."

"Che, whatever," he muttered, but he returned to hug a little before pushing me off of him.

"Dig in!" Lavi said, sitting across from me with Lenalee at his side. Not that I paid much attention to it, but I noticed that I was really close to Kanda, our thighs pressed nearly flush together. For a moment, I was worried that he was going to push me away, but he didn't, reaching for a piece of the fawn.

"You did really well today, Allen, even with Kanda helping," Lenalee said, popping some raccoon in her mouth. Blushing, I say, "Thank you, but Kanda really did a lot of it."

The bluenette shoulder butted me. "Take that back. I didn't suggest the tree idea. You came up with that, and you figured out that Lavi had heat sensing. Not to mention understanding the difference between Light and Shadow."

I blush even more, not knowing what to say, and settle for a simple "thank you".

Reaching for the last piece of the raccoon since there was still plenty of fawn, my hand bumps into Kanda's, and I immediately pull back. "You can have it!"

"You earned it. And besides, we already had the eating discussion," Kanda said. Leaning closer so that our faces were only inches apart, I plant my hands on his thigh and I continue, "I've gotten stronger, and there's still plenty of fawn."

"But I'm still stronger."

"I always get the last piece! I want you to have it!"

"Moyashi―"

"I don't care if I have to pin you down and force feed you; you are eating that raccoon!"

Finally giving in, Kanda pushed me off of him lightly and took the remaining raccoon, eating it quickly. "Happy?"

"Very much so," I reply, smiling. Rolling his eyes, he takes a small piece of fawn.

Lavi and Lenalee were looking between us, and I assume they were conversing mentally. Cheerfully, I ask, "What? Did one of you want the raccoon?"

Lavi shakes his head. "No, we were just discussing a TV show that just aired. Nothing important."

"Well, let's make a group discussion! We're like a family now!"

Kanda raised an eyebrow while Lenalee asked, "How so?"

"You and Lavi are the parents, I'm the younger brother, and Kanda's the older brother."

"Right, because the older brother always picks on the younger brother. Who knows what Kanda wants to do to you."

Lavi laughed. "Trust me, what Kanda wants to do to Allen is anything but brotherly."

Kanda cursed and growled at Lavi, "Another word out of your mouth, and we'll be having crispy rabbit tomorrow for breakfast. No one will hear the screams."

Lavi gulped, nodding, and I look at Kanda, scolding, "That's not appropriate! Lavi did nothing wrong! Are you trying to say that you don't want to beat me sometimes?"

"What?" Kanda asked, obviously confused.

"Isn't that what he meant by 'not brotherly things'? That you want to hurt me?"

Lavi falls over laughing while Kanda just stares at me. Feeling defensive, I ask, "What? I find nothing funny in my coming death!"

The rabbit just laughs harder, his face the color of a ripe strawberry, and the bluenette says, "Moyashi, just stop talking. The rabbit didn't know you were a virgin."

"What?! You're a virgin?!" Lavi exclaims, not a hint of amusement left.

Blushing furiously, I scoot behind Kanda, hiding my face. "Kanda, I didn't want you to tell! It's embarrassing!"

"It wasn't embarrassing when you told me you were waiting for marriage. What's changed?"

Very happy that I was behind him, I murmur, "Because that was you. I don't mind saying that to you."

Silence filled the air, and I wondered if I did something wrong, but soon Lavi and Lenalee started up another conversation. Kanda and I were silent. Well, Kanda normally is, but I didn't say anything because I thought he was mad at me.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

When everyone had settled in for the night, Kanda noticed Allen had turned his back to him. It wasn't like he expected the boy to crawl back into his arms, but he had been silent after admitting that he wasn't embarrassed to talk to Kanda about his virginity, and the bluenette was starting to worry. A little. Hardly at all.

The whitette had gotten much better at keeping his thoughts to himself, which didn't help very much at the moment. Staring at the boy, Kanda asked, _"Moyashi?"_

He doesn't reply, but Kanda knew he wasn't asleep. The alpha could hear his heartbeat pick up. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Kanda tried again. _"Allen?"_

This time, the boy rolled over, his eyes closed, and he was obviously trying to steady his breathing.

"_Would you stop pretending to be asleep and tell me why you've been acting oddly?"_

Allen whimpered, opening his eyes. _"I thought you were mad at me."_

"_Mad? Why would I be mad?"_

"_You just…seemed ticked after what I said…."_

"_How would you know that? You were hiding behind me."_

"_And you don't like it when I do that either!"_

Face palming, Kanda shakes his head. _"Why must you worry so much?"_

"_I just didn't want you to be mad!"_ Allen said with his ears laid back in sadness. Reaching out, the bluenette scratched behind his apprentice's ear, watching in amusement as the boy's ears perk and his eyes close, his newly found purr box running so loudly that it sounded as if he'd swallowed a motorcycle without a muffler. Allen whimpers slightly when Kanda pulls away, but his expression doesn't change, and Kanda says, _"There. You look so much cuter with your ears up like when you're curious. Laying them back doesn't suit you."_

Allen blushes furiously. _"T-thank you…?"_

"_I wasn't mad. When I am, there won't be a question about it."_

"_Okay," _the boy whispers, staring at Kanda's hand. Flushing strawberry, the whitette scoots closer the Kanda, laying his head next his mentor's hand and flicking his ears against it, and he looks up, his eyes openly pleading. Giving in, Kanda begins scratching behind Allen's ear, continuing even after he thought the Celestial was asleep.

"_You're too much like Shiloh,"_ Kanda murmured, his eyes closing as sleep captured him. Smiling, Allen nuzzled into Kanda's chest. _"Then if you'll let me, I'll be your Shiloh."_

**Author Note: So touching! I made this chapter close to a thousand words longer than I intended…whoops! Possibly a short next chapter, but oh well! Anyways, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Impressive

**Rebellious Lover: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks!**

**Alaina Kuski: Thank you!**

**ZDrive: Thank you, and I plan to do that. It's a process.**

**Dcdc123: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you for your review, and I'm so happy you're enjoying it!**

**Amenokuma: Thank you! I've never felt like I write very good battle scenes, so I'm glad you like them.**

**Ankhesenamun2: Thanks!**

**MayR9: Thanks! I like that idea, maybe with my own twist. I'll be thinking about it! And as far as Shiloh, Kanda, and Alma, right now all you know is that Shiloh and Kanda were mates, and now Kanda and Alma are mates. Hope that cleared something up!**

**Firediva0: Thank you!**

**Lassenri: Thanks!**

**CrescentMoonTenshi: Thank you!**

**Wystery: Thank you so much!**

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku: Thanks!**

**Cana99: Thanks! You'll notice the differences between them soon.**

**Kujo Kasuza: Thank you!**

**Akkira Nala: I'm glad you like it! Thank you and you'll find out!**

**AliceXxX: Thanks!**

**Sora Arashitori: Thank you! Yes, that was Allen speaking.**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 9: Impressive_

Stirring woke me. Eyes fluttering open, I glance around, noticing that Kanda was leaning against the wall, and I sit up, rubbing my eyes.

Looking at me, he said, "_Go back to sleep."_

"_Why are you up if I should be asleep?" _I ask, moving so that I was beside him, and hesitantly, I lean against him, my head on his shoulder.

"_It's nothing,"_ he said, resting his hand on my hip. Closing my eyes, I say,_ "You know, the last time you said 'it's nothing' was the night you cried. That wasn't 'nothing'."_

"_I just can't sleep."_

"_Was it a nightmare?"_

He momentarily freezes, and I continue, _"You don't have to tell me what it was about, but I'm here if you want to talk about it."_

After a moment of silence, Kanda says, "_Thank you."_

I jump slightly as something curls around my tail, but I relax when I realize what it was, twining my tail together with Kanda's.

"_You can be amazingly sweet when you want to be, you know that?"_ I ask, purring quietly.

"_Yes, but don't tell. Lavi will start bugging me about it."_

"_I won't."_

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"_Do you think anything will happen between those two?" _Lenalee asked, eyes closed as she pretended to sleep. Lavi replies,_ "I think that it's a slow process. Kanda thinks that he only likes Allen because he's like Shiloh, but at the same time, he knows it's more than that. They want to believe that they don't have feelings for each other, even though they're constantly together. Have you noticed how jumpy and nervous Allen gets when Kanda isn't with him?"_

"_I guess. I know that when you and Kanda went hunting on the other side of the forest, Allen didn't want to be in the trees at all. He couldn't concentrate."_

"_Did you notice when they started talking through telepathy though?"_

"_Yeah. Allen couldn't stop smiling except for the moments when he got red with anger."_

"_You thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"_Yes, I believe I am."_

"_This will be interesting."_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Again, I'm awakened by stirring, followed by my body being jerked, and I end up on my hands and knees, rear in the air and tail aching.

"What was that about?" I whimper, rubbing my sore butt once I'd sat normally again. Kanda smirked. "I stood up, and you refused to let go of my tail. I didn't notice until your weight stopped me."

"I'm not that heavy!" I protest, looking down and trying to suck in my stomach. Maybe I could lose a few pounds, but it wasn't that bad….

I squeak when I'm lifted bridal style, and Kanda looks me in the eyes. "I never said anything to suggest that you were. You're perfect the way you are."

Blushing furiously, I hide my face in his neck, trying to cool my cheeks desperately.

"It's too early for you to molest Allen, Kanda!" Lavi exclaimed, scaring me, and then I register what he'd said. Squeaking, I jump out of Kanda's arms, blushing. "It's not like that! We didn't do anything!"

"Sure, sure," Lenalee says, smiling. "I _totally_ believe you!"

I glare at them. "It's true!"

Lavi raises an eyebrow. "A confession? I didn't think it'd be that easy."

"No! It's not true! Wait, no, it…is…?" I trail off, confusing myself even more. What was the answer?!

"Don't confuse the Moyashi. His mind isn't much bigger than a bird's," Kanda says. Glaring at him, I say, "I'm not a Moyashi! And why aren't you so aggravated with this?!"

Rolling his eyes, the bluenette says, "They're trying to do this. As nice as they seem, they're conniving schemers."

My head hurt.

"Anyways," Kanda continued, "today, we're working on team work."

"I get you!" I say, hugging his arm. Smirking, he says, "I'm glad that I'm such a prize, but it'll be the three of you against me."

"That's not fair!" Lavi exclaims. His mate nods. "Yeah, you'll drive us into the ground!"

"Huh?" I ask, glancing at the two hybrids. They think we'll be at the disadvantage?!

The redhead says, "When it's two teams of two, Kanda doesn't fight with all his power. But if it's all against him, he has the excuse to nearly murder us."

Glancing up at my mentor, I ask, "You aren't really going to hurt me, right?"

"I might," he says, shrugging. Then he continues so that only I can hear, _"Don't worry. I won't single you out. Besides, I like beating the rabbit."_

"_Okay_," I reply, smiling.

"TRANSFORMATION FIRE STAMP!"

"TRANSFORMATION BUTTERFLY DANCE!"

"TRANSFORMATION GOD'S CLOWN!"

"_How well does he deal with attacks at one time?" _I ask, glancing at Lavi.

"_Beyond exceptionally."_

"_Great."_

"Begin!" Kanda says, in his beginning position. Lavi and Lenalee converse battle plans as they run forward.

"Chasing Kick!"

"Flame Blast!"

I don't move, watching Kanda dodge the attacks by jumping away or blocking them with a black mist that came from his hands.

"_If you think too much, you might get…swept away."_

I jump at Kanda's voice, and I don't have time to dodge the blast of black mist that barreled into me, sending me flying into the thick undergrowth behind me.

"_Allen? Are you okay?!"_ Lenalee shouted, continuing her attacks.

"_I'm fine,"_ I assure, ignoring the throb in my stomach as I unsteadily stand. I could see Kanda's eyes affixed to me, and I step back onto the field, staring back at him.

My eyes scanned his body over and over, trying to find something off. Nothing seemed like a weakness. His feet were fast, balancing him perfectly, and when he landed, he wasn't jarred at all. He obviously had very powerful arms, and his stomach and chest were too muscled for a weak point. His tail never got in the way.

"Level Two: Chasing Kick!"

I watched as Kanda was hit, hard, and he was propelled through the air, his body knocked into a tree. He crumpled in a heap, not moving. Running to my partners, I stare at my mentor as he struggles to push himself up, quickly falling back down.

"Lenalee, you actually hurt him!" Lavi exclaimed, running to Kanda.

"Lavi, come back!" I say, putting my arm in front of Lenalee. "This isn't right!"

The redhead didn't stop, and I see Kanda's ear twitch.

"Lavi!" I shout, running after him. My legs went much faster than I thought they could as I sprinted, catching Lavi around the waist, and I leap into a tree just as a massive amount of energy exploded around Kanda, taking the form of the black mist.

The mist hit me in the back, knocking me off the limb I had been perched on. The breath is forced from my lungs as I land on my back, coughing, and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you," Lavi said, and I hear the sound of Lenalee sending kicks at Kanda.

I smile, sitting up, and I hoarsely say, "It's fine because I figured out what Kanda's weakness is."

The bluenette noticeably started picking up his speed, and even though Lavi and I are close to ten yards away, I know he heard it.

"_Lenalee?" _I ask. Not looking at me, she replies, _"What?"_

"_Can you use your powers to mess with sound waves?"_

"_Um…I think so…?"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_If I can get Kanda trapped in my Waltz: Mist Wind, I can disrupt the patterns. He'll pick up sound less quickly and it will be in different pitches."_

"_Perfect. Do that, and try to keep him inside of it."_

"Waltz: Mist Wind!"

A cylinder of wind surrounds Kanda, and I push Lavi towards his mate, "Protect her. I have a feeling―"

Before I can say anything more, bolts of black mist begin firing randomly from the wind, and the redhead runs towards his mate, deflecting the attacks with his hammer.

"_You're doing well," _I hear Kanda say. _"May I ask how you figured it out?"_

Smirking evilly, I think to myself, _Manipulative much?_

"_Not talking?"_

The attacks ceased. _"You're really taking a compliment without showing your gratitude?"_

I wait for a moment, and in less than a moment, the energy starts firing, all of them aimed for Lavi and Lenalee.

Taking my chance, I run as fast as I can into the wind, using Crown Clown to punch Kanda. He desperately tried to block, eyes frantically trying to keep track of the multiple targets, and I send a hard blow to his stomach, resulting with him on his back. I deflected his attacks easily, pinning him down with his hands above his head.

"_Okay, Lenalee. It's done," _I say, waiting a moment for the wind to disperse, and Kanda glares at me as if I had just murdered his son.

"Whoa, Allen!" Lavi exclaimed. Lenalee added, "Seriously. That was great!"

"Terrific. Now get off of me," Kanda growled threateningly. Smiling innocently, I say, "No, I think I'm going to savor the moment. Am I your first apprentice to beat you?"

Kanda looks away, and Lavi nods. "Yep! You sure are!"

"How on Earth did you do it?" Lenalee asked. "I've fought him probably a hundred times, and you beat him on your third try?"

"So no one's figured it out until me?" I ask, looking at Kanda. Cursing, he mutters, "You're the first."

"Tell me!" Lavi said, shaking with anticipation. Sitting on Kanda's stomach after releasing his hands, I say, "It's his hearing. That's his weakness."

"Huh? Kanda has the best hearing of any lycanthrope I know!" Lavi said. Nodding, I say, "Exactly. He relies on his hearing by using sound waves to know the moment something moves and where it's going. That's why he's so fast, and he can stare at me while dodging to attacks of two other people. He faked being hurt to get someone closer to him so he could blow them away with that black misty stuff."

"It's Shadow."

"Fine, so you could blow them away using Shadow," I say. "Anyways. He can't block without his hearing, and he couldn't hear where we were while Lenalee was attacking him. He's also extremely manipulative, aren't you?"

Kanda doesn't reply.

Smirking, I ask, "Which one of you replied to his telepathy?"

Lenalee blushed and looked away. "Sorry."

"Telepathy requires sound waves to work as well. He kept trying to get me to say something so he could hit me, and when that didn't work, he aimed for Lenalee so that he could get out, but I already had Lavi there to protect her.

"Inside the wind, he can't receive sound waves quickly enough, and this is the result," I say, swaying back and forth contently. Lenalee and Lavi clapped, impressed, but Kanda doesn't say anything. I expected him to push me off of him, but he didn't.

After that, Kanda and I go hunting, and we catch two squirrels and a large groundhog. The area was full of animals.

Kanda hadn't spoken to me at all, and I follow him through the woods with my head down. He'd said that I'd know if he was mad. Was this what he meant?

"Nice catch!" Lenalee said, beginning to dig into the groundhog. My mentor says nothing, walking away with one squirrel in his hand, and I watch him leap into a tree, disappearing into the leaves.

"It's fine," Lavi said as I nibble on some squirrel. "He's just aggravated at himself for being beaten."

I nod, smiling, but I don't say anything.

The night falls and Kanda still hadn't come back.

Staring at the moon shining directly above me, I sit up, unable to sleep without Kanda beside me. Quietly creeping around Lenalee and her mate, I make my way towards the woods, looking up in the branches. I couldn't see the bluenette anywhere, but I knew he was there. Climbing up the trunk of the closest tree, I begin searching, finally finding the alpha about five minutes later.

"What?" he asked, staring straight ahead at the training area.

"Why haven't you talked to me since training?" I ask, sitting on the branch next to him. Still not looking at me, Kanda says, "I didn't have anything to say."

"Are you really that frustrated that I beat you?"

"It means that a Moyashi can beat me without trying. What if it was something much more dangerous? Someone could get killed."

I felt the sudden urge to whack him. "Kanda, that doesn't mean that you aren't strong. And I didn't beat you. I used my brain and combined the powers of my partners with mine to overcome a common enemy."

"Doesn't matter."

"Then why are you shutting me out? I thought you were mad at me."

"No, I'm extremely proud of you. I'm mad at myself."

Moving so that I was straddling him, I stare into his cobalt orbs, noticing the slight shock, and I say, "Well, if you're proud of me, then stop being mad at yourself. Focus on how well I did instead of how poorly you did."

"Is that the reason you came out here?"

Blushing, I look down at his stomach. "I-I can't sleep."

_I'm tugging at my hair. I'm pulling at my clothes. I'm trying to keep my cool. I know it shows._

"And?" he asks. "What does that have to do with anything?"

_I'm staring at my feet. My cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words inside my head._

"I…um…" I look to the side, feeling his gaze on me.

_I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect, because I know you're worth it. You're worth it, yeah._

Smirking, he continues, "You have to tell me what it is before I can do anything."

_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say, 'I want to blow you away.'_

"I want you to sleep down there with me," I finally murmur, blushing furiously. I yelp in surprise as he takes me by the waist and jumps down to the ground, leading me towards the overhang.

'_Be with you every night.'_

Kanda lies down against the wall, and I snuggle into his side, wrapping my arms around his waist and holding him to me as if he would leave if I didn't.

'_Am I squeezing you too tight?'_

I purr as he scratches behind my ear, and he uses his other hand to rub circles into my back soothingly.

_If I could say what I want to see, I wanna see you go down on one knee. Marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away._

"_Goodnight, Kanda,"_ I whisper, not getting a response other than him stroking my hair instead of scratching my ear.

_With these things I'll never say._

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Goodnight, Kanda,"_ I whisper, not getting a response other than him stroking my hair instead of scratching my ear._

_Aggravated, I shake him off of me, taking him off guard as I pin him down, and I say, "_This is the part where you kiss me."

_Smirking, he flips our positions, our tails twining together, and he presses his lips to mine. Purring contently, I open my mouth, our tongues sliding against each other sensually, and Kanda runs his hand down my chest and stomach, slipping it under my shirt._

_When we break apart, we're both gasping for breath, and Kanda says, _"Goodnight, Moyashi."

"It's Allen!"

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

The next morning, Kanda was still beside me, his eyes open as he stares into the forest. I blush furiously, images from my dream flashing through my head, and I pull away from him, looking away.

"_Are you okay? You look like a strawberry," _Kanda says, sitting up. Nodding, I quickly assure, _"I'm fine, really. I just had a…weird dream."_

"_What was it about? You squirmed a lot in the night."_

My cheeks heat up even more. _"I-I don't remember!"_

Kanda raises an eyebrow. _"You seem like you remember. Did you have some sort of sex dream, Virgin Moyashi?"_

"_No!" _I protest. _"Well, I don't know…I-I…um…."_

"_You don't know if it was a sex dream? Do you even know how sex works?"_

"_Yes! I'm not clueless! There was kissing, but that's it!"_

"_I think you're a horny Moyashi."_

"_Shut up! I'm not some sex-deprived kitten!"_

"_That's an interesting mental image."_

"_Stop imagining me!" _I shout, hiding my face between my knees that were pulled to my chest. I can't tell him that I had a dream about him kissing me! Especially one where I initiated it! It's past mortifying!

Moving closer to me, Kanda tilted my chin up, looking into my eyes. _"Who'd you kiss? Lenalee? A girl from school? Or was it a guy?"_

"_I'm not telling you!"_

"_Oh, so it was a guy. And one I know from the looks of it. Lavi?"_

"_I'm not telling!" _I repeat. Smirking, Kanda continued in a low voice, _"Or was it me?"_

"_No!"_

"_Really? That's the biggest reaction I've gotten out of you."_

"_Because it's ridiculous!"_

Kanda shakes his head, but says nothing more, moving away, and he stands, lightly kicking Lavi. "Come on, Baka Usagi. We're going hunting."

The red wolf nods, standing and following Kanda into the forest. Lenalee changes into her anthro form. "What was that all about?"

"Huh?" I ask, hoping she wasn't talking about what I thought she was talking about.

"That thing Kanda did."

I shudder. "Just him being full of himself."

"How so?"

Glancing around as if someone was watching, I lie on my stomach on my bramble leaves. "Swear you won't tell anyone? Not even Lavi?"

"Swear."

Blushing, I admit, "I had a dream about kissing Kanda, and when I told him about it minus him, he kept asking who it was."

"Did he figure it out?"

"Yeah, but I kept denying it."

Lenalee smiles. "I hate to say it, but Kanda knows it was him. The more you deny it, the more he's going to think it was him."

"That's the problem!"

"Why? You like him don't you?"

Gaping, I exclaim, "What?! No! He's a jerk! And he's arrogant!"

Lenalee raises an eyebrow at me. "Says the person who's been sleeping in his arms every night. And had a dream about kissing him. Not to mention the incident yesterday where you slept with your tail entwined with his."

I blush furiously. "It's not like that!"

"Right."

Whimpering, I hide my face in my arms, and Lenalee continues, "I bet he'd kiss you back if you kissed him."

"No, he wouldn't! He has a mate, too!"

"Didn't we already go through this? He doesn't love Alma like Alma loves him."

"I'm not going to kiss Kanda!"

"Okay, whatever you say."

I glare at her, but my response is cut off by Lavi saying, "Anyone order some turkey?"

"Turkey?" I chirp, mouth watering at the thought. And that sucker was big, too!

Kanda sits beside me, taking a piece after I do, and I ask, "What are we doing today?"

"Berries."

"Berries?"

"Yes. You need to learn which ones are safe, because meat might not always be available, and fruit contains vitamins that will keep your body strong."

Lavi smiles. "Don't worry. It's not nearly as boring as it seems."

"Good. I don't think I would've minded boring. I've had a lot of action the past few days."

"And you did very well," Kanda says, taking another bite of the turkey. I can't help but smile happily, joy filling me from the compliment. Lavi begins telling a story about a fight he had with a siren, claiming it took the form of Lenalee, and I roll my eyes. He was trying to get some tonight, and by the looks of it, he was going to.

As the redhead rambled on, I glance at Kanda, noticing his closed eyes and lax expression. Was he meditating? Well, he was also eating, so I found that unlikely. Hesitantly, I move my tail to the side, jerking it back when it touches Kanda's, and I blush, trying it again. This time I leave it there, but the tip was all that was touching Kanda's tail. I note that his ear twitched slightly.

Chewing on my lip slightly, I probe his tail with mine, waiting for his reaction.

"_May I assist you?"_

I don't reply, my cheeks blazing uncontrollably. Rolling his eyes, Kanda wraps his tail around mine, and I beam, probably releasing light from my face.

"_Is that what you wanted?"_

"_Maybe…."_

"_Then what else?"_

Not responding, I take another piece of the turkey, eating it.

"_Baka Moyashi."_

Turning to him, I shout, "It's Allen, BaKanda!"

Lenalee and Lavi jump at my sudden voice, glancing at me questioningly, and I blush, hiding my face in Kanda's shoulder. _"That was your fault."_

"_Baka Moyashi."_

I give him a hard jab in the stomach, but he just continues eating as if nothing happened.

**Author Note: I hope this wasn't a boring chapter. The next one will be much more…entertaining. Anyways, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! Things I'll Never Say-Avril Lavigne.**


	11. Conflicted

**Dcdc123: Thanks!**

**Rebellious Lover: I'm glad you liked it. I'm not sure if you've read many of my stories, but I put song lyrics throughout them. Thank you!**

**UnheardSalvation: Thanks!**

**Alaina Kuski: Thanks!**

**Hanashi o suru: If you liked last chapter, you'll like this one a lot, too. Thank you!**

**Amenokuma: Thanks! And probably not.**

**Ankhesenamun2: Thank you! Maybe...**

**Child-4ever: Thanks so much!**

**Akkira Nala: Thank you! You'll have to wait and see!**

**CrescentMoonTenshi: Thank you so much! It means a lot to me that you love this story so much! Hold on tight, because it just gets cuter!**

**MayR9: Thank you so much! In the second chapter (technically the third counting the prologue), it explains the mates thing. It says that in the pack, when a female goes into heat, the males decide who 'takes care of it'. It doesn't really matter if there is love or not. Sometimes, they can't stand each other, but they become mates until one of them finds real love in another lycanthrope. I hope that cleared it up!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thank you!**

**Firediva0: Thanks! I always await your predictions! I think you're on the right track. We will see!**

**Nyanonomous: Thank you!**

**Lassenri: Thanks!**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 10: Conflicted_

"Yeah, we're leaving sometime tomorrow," I say, giving Lolita an apologetic look.

Smiling sadly, she says, "It's fine. Besides, now you'll learn what being in the pack is like. You'll probably battle new people, too."

I nod. "Yeah, but after two weeks, I've gotten used to being with Kanda all the time. He'll have to do a lot of stuff without me, won't he? You know, being alpha and all."

"Probably, but he'll bring you with him."

Smiling, Lolita continued, "I'm glad to have spent time with you. I haven't had someone talk to me like this for about five years."

_Lolita was very close to Kanda's apprentice._

"Can I ask you something, Lolita?" I ask, glancing around to make sure Kanda wasn't around.

"What is it?"

I spot Kanda on the other side of the lake, laying on his back and watching the moon. "Can you tell me about Shiloh?"

Lolita freezes before her face saddens, and I quickly say, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought it up!"

"No, it's okay," she says. "Shiloh was a great guy."

"Was?"

She nods. "He died about five years ago."

"Last question: how did he die?" I ask hesitantly. Looking down at her feet, Lolita says, "I hate to say it, but I was there. The vampires had launched an attack on the Order. Mermaids and sirens were battling in Lake WillowDrop. Lin-lins and fairies were fighting pixies and sprites in the midst of the Order.

"That was the last time I've seen Infinity Shadow, and Shiloh had transformed into Shining Death. Everyone was fighting to the best of their abilities, and even though the lycanthropes outnumbered the vampires, no one was winning or losing.

"That's when one of the vampires, Tyki Mikk, sent a massive amount of energy in the form of lightning towards Kanda. Kanda was ready to block the attack, and I know he could've with little damage, but Shiloh jumped into front of him, taking the shot instead.

"Shiloh was killed instantly, and when Kanda got over the shock, his Shadow went out of control. The most energy I've ever seen come out of three people was released from his body, and the vampires left. One of them, Skinn Bolic, actually died."

Lolita closed her eyes, and I say, "I'm sorry for making you remember that."

"It's okay, really," she said, smiling after opening her red eyes. "Just don't tell Kanda I told you. He hates to talk about Shiloh or anything related to him."

I nod. "I won't. You said that that was the last time Kanda used Infinity Shadow?"

"Yeah, that I know of," she said.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Do we have to leave?" I ask, settling in my brambles. Nodding, Kanda lied beside me. "We can't stay here forever. I've taught everything you'll need to survive if you had to, and you know about each of the elements. When we get back, you'll be fighting them all."

"Fire and Air?"

"Yes, but you'll be going against Daisya and Bak."

"Who else?"

"You don't know any of them. Fou, Miranda, and Klaud."

"Fabulous," I mutter, nuzzling into Kanda's chest while he wraps his arms around me. I'm not sure at what point this became a routine, but it did. Not that I'm complaining. It felt nice to be close to Kanda. It made me feel safe.

"Kanda?" I ask, glancing up at him. His eyes were closed, but he replies, "What?"

Looking back down at his chest, I continue, "Will you ever show me Infinity Shadow?"

"No," he mutters simply. "I already told you that I only activate it during emergencies."

Sighing, I say, "Okay. I bet it's beautiful."

My cheeks heat up as Kanda asks, "Was that a compliment?"

"No!"

"Baka Moyashi."

"It's Allen," I protest quietly. Releasing me, Kanda pushes me to be flat on my back while he stays on his side, brushing my bangs to the side. "You know what I think?"

I whimper, staring into his cobalt eyes that seem to go through me. Moving his hand to stoke my cheek, he leans down and whispers in my ear, "I think you're beautiful without your transformation, especially when you blush like you are now."

Flushing strawberry, I say, "Don't say stuff like that!"

Rolling over, I stare at the creek, trying to cool my cheeks so Kanda wouldn't see.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

_You're so cute_, Kanda thought as the boy faced the other direction. The bluenette suddenly had the urge to kiss him, but he quickly pushed it away.

Pulling Allen to his chest, he settled for the night, protectively holding the whitette. Kanda knew that it wasn't right to have these feelings. He only likes Allen because he's like Shiloh, and he wasn't going to do something so heartless. It would be beyond selfish to use the boy as a substitute.

Kanda knew that Allen had feelings for him. It wasn't really that hard to figure out. The problem was that it was so tempting to kiss him. It was tempting to smile whenever the whitette did. It was tempting to show more emotion than he already was.

"Goodnight, Kanda," Allen murmured, and the alpha knew the Celestial was internally squirming and asking for a goodnight kiss or something to indicate that Kanda felt more for him than a mentor should.

Kanda only had to take a peek at Allen's face to see how disappointed it was. He didn't even think that the whitette realized it, which was even worse.

_He's not Shiloh. Stop it,_ Kanda growled at himself, aggravated that he was allowing himself to get so close to Allen. He couldn't bring himself to release the boy from his arms or stay away from him. Gosh, if Alma finds out, Allen's going to be terrified, and Kanda's going to have to confront his mate, something he's been putting off for five years. It was too painful.

But at the same time, the bluenette knew that his feelings for the Celestial were more than the personality that reminds than him of Shiloh.

After a moment, Allen pulled away, sitting up and reaching behind his back. "I'll go to sleep in a little while."

"Do your shoulders hurt from flying?" Kanda asked, noticing that the boy was rubbing his shoulder blades. His reply was a small nod and a quiet whimper. Chuckling, the bluenette sat up, replacing Allen's hands with his own. "Let me do it."

In less than a minute, the whitette squeaked in pain, and Kanda rubbed that spot again.

"How can you…do this…so well?" Allen asked, gasping from the soreness. The alpha shrugged. "A lot of practice. I used to give Shiloh massages all the time."

Pausing, he replies, "Who's that?"

"Don't act like you don't know who it is. I know what Lavi told you and I heard you talking to Lolita."

Slumping slightly, Allen says, "I'm sorry. I was curious."

"Which is normal," Kanda said. "I'm not mad or aggravated."

"Then can I ask one question?" he asked sheepishly, turning back around. His mentor nodded, and he continued quietly, "What…what was he to you?"

Kanda looked to the side, trying to push the memories from his mind, and Allen quickly said, "I-I mean, you don't have to tell me! I'm sorry for ask―!"

"He was my mate," Kanda interrupted, still not looking at Allen. The bluenette closed his eyes, willing the tears not to come to his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Kanda," Allen whispered, timidly reaching out to hold his mentor's hand.

"It's not like I could be quiet about it forever," Kanda said, lying back down. "I know he's gone, but he was too young. That moron."

Allen curled up against the alpha, not mentioning the tear rolling down the Shadow's cheek, and he put an arm across Kanda's stomach.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

When I wake up, Kanda's still holding me. That might sound like something insignificant, but I rarely wake up in his arms.

"You are far too happy, Moyashi," Kanda said, not opening his eyes. Pouting, I say, "Am not! And the name is Allen, BaKanda!"

He doesn't reply, releasing me and beginning to stand, but I pull him back, flopping the top part of my body over his. "No! I don't want to get up yet!"

"You don't have to. I was going to go hunting," he said, pushing himself up onto his elbows while I cling to him. Shaking my head, I say, "I want to stay with you!"

Kanda lets out a defeated sigh. "Fine, but not much longer."

I was surprised that it actually worked, but I wasn't complaining.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Why is the Order so far away?!" Allen complains, trudging along beside his mentor. Glancing at the boy, Kanda says, "It's only three miles."

"I'm a bookworm! I never was a person that got out except for nature hikes!"

"Why don't those count?"

"Because even if they were six miles long one way, I took a bag with stuff to eat and drink and I did it for the scenery, not exercise."

"Why can't this be considered that?"

"We're walking too fast! And it's just trees. No animals, or sunsets, or pretty colors."

Mentally laughing at how cute Allen looked right now, Kanda says, "I see something extremely beautiful. And it outshines everything else."

"Where?!" the whitette asked, glancing around, and he frowns when he sees nothing. His ears were perked as he searched, and his tail lashed in frustration. "What are you talking about? I don't see anything."

Slipping his arms around Allen's waist, much to the Celestial's surprise, Kanda says, "Now I'm holding something breathtakingly gorgeous."

Allen's cheeks blazed as the bluenette continued, "And now even more so."

"K-Kanda…" the whitette stuttered, flushing even after Kanda had started walking towards the Order.

Kanda wanted to bang his head on a tree. Why can't he stay away from Allen? He was just going to break the boy's heart.

After a moment, the alpha glanced at his apprentice walking beside him. Allen's cheeks were still as red as a strawberry and he was staring at his feet, obviously affected by what his mentor had said. His tail kept moving towards the left, towards Kanda, before jerking back just as it was close enough to make contact while his ears were wildly twitching in confusion, perked with curiosity one second and then flat with embarrassment and frustration the next. Kanda found the whole thing absolutely adorable. It was one way he wasn't like Shiloh. Shiloh was always outspoken and he wasn't ever hesitant. He was extremely demanding, but he was loving nonetheless.

Kanda glanced at Allen again, finding him in the same state he had been in a moment ago. The whitette wasn't a copy of Shiloh, but he was like him. They were both amazingly intellectual and they let their curiosity get the best of them. Allen said a lot of things that Shiloh had, a result of their intellect, and they both cared about the people they loved.

But at the same time, Allen was shy and easy to get flustered, yet amazing in battle. He could use his mind and apply it while on the field. Shiloh had never hesitated with anything and most of the time, Kanda had been the one that had blushed, as unimaginable as that seems. He had had a good mind, but his battle skills had lacked because he couldn't use it while fighting.

Kanda watched Allen fidget, his hands fumbling with each other. The bluenette would never be able to read the boy as well as he had his platinum blonde mate, and he knew that, but he didn't mind. Maybe, just maybe, Kanda would be able to love Allen like he had Shiloh. The whitette wasn't Shiloh, not by a long shot, and he knew that. He didn't want a replica, and he wouldn't mind if Shiloh had been in a completely different ballpark than Allen. Kanda sighed. He knew it. It was more than them being alike.

_Oh gosh, I'm in love with the Moyashi._

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Kanda seemed deep in thought as we walked, so I didn't say anything. Even if I did, I don't think I'd be able to say what I wanted to.

What exactly was our relationship? I couldn't help but feel attracted to him, and I wouldn't mind exploring where it could go, but Kanda was hot and cold. Like a few days ago. We had found a mystic fruit tree, my favorite, and Kanda said that we could have those for dinner. We picked four of them, two each because even if they were fleshy and mostly juice, they were the size of cantaloupe, and ate them as soon as we got back to the overhang.

I mentioned them being juicy, right? That being said, I took a big bite, and when juice ran out of the corner of my mouth, Kanda got it with his thumb and licked it. He licked it!

But later that night, he slept with his back to me. I thought I'd made him mad and asked him about it in the morning, but he shrugged it off. He then proceeded to spend three hours in the forest, and I was about to ask where he was through telepathy when he returned with a fawn. I was beyond happy, but when I asked why it took so long, he said that there weren't many animals in the forest. Two minutes later, a flock of turkeys walked through the training area.

I glance at Kanda again, finding him looking at me, and I quickly look down, ears laid back in frustration. I move my tail closer to his, barely brushing it before yanking it back, and I whimper mentally.

_Geez, why is it so hard to twine my tail with his? We've done it plenty of times before!_

Biting my lip, I take a breath and tangle my tail with his lightning fast, holding my breath as he chuckles, slipping an arm around my waist. I blush, fumbling with the abused hem of my muscle shirt.

"You know, if you were a house cat, you would be a contestant of _America's Cutest Animal_," Kanda said, and my cheeks heat up even more.

Ten minutes later, Kanda and I were at the Order. I can't stop the whimper that escapes me when he pulls away from me, but I don't say anything.

Lycanthropes stare at me as Kanda and I enter the main part of the cave, and I hide behind my mentor, not liking all the eyes on me.

"_Moyashi, get your butt beside me _now."

Looking down, I step out from behind him, and he barks, "Listen up!"

The small amount of chatter in the room quieted as Kanda continues, "The first battles with Allen will take place in one hour. Air will be Daisya Barry. Water will be Miranda Lotto. Earth will be Klaud Nine. Fire will be Bak Chang. Light will be Fou Chang. Any questions?"

A fuzzy-headed man raised a hand from the back. "What's his element?"

"He has received the seventh element: Celestial. It's a mix between Shadow and Light."

"That's not an element!" a girl with a small lioness beside her protested. Turning to her, Kanda growled, "Are you questioning your alpha? I've seen him transform several times, as did Lenalee and Lavi. He also beat them on his first try."

Gasps were heard, and I ask, _"Can I _please_ stand behind you? Please?!"_

"_No."_

I whimper as the girl continues, "They couldn't have been trying."

"Yes, we were," Lavi says from the couch. Shrugging, the girl says, "Whatever. I don't believe it."

"Believe it or not," Kanda said lowly, "you're fighting him first, Fou, and I'm betting that you're going to be flat on your back in less than five minutes."

The girl, Fou, glares at me. "I don't go down easy, boy. Soul and I will leave you broken and bleeding."

I gulp as she turns around, walking into the girls' rooms with the lioness following her, the spirit beast's tail topped with a glowing ball of light. Walking towards the refrigerator, Kanda opens it and tosses a bottle of water at me, taking one for himself.

"She won't really hurt me, will she?" I ask, sipping my water. Shaking his head, Kanda says, "If she does more than pin you down, she'd be breaking pack law. A lycanthrope never exerts unneeded force on a pack member when fighting. A lycanthrope never exerts unneeded force on an apprentice or less experienced pack member when fighting."

"But what if she does?"

"Then I'll step in," he says. "Stop worrying about it. Besides, Fou's just trying to intimidate you. She's actually a lot like you."

"Seems more like you."

"She's got my temper and attitude, but she's extremely protective of her friends."

I nod, taking several gulps of my drink. "And you'll help me during the fight, right?"

"Can't. You're on your own this time."

I whimper, my microscopic self-esteem deflating instantly.

**Author Note: Since I'm working on chapter 14 right now, I'm posting the next chapter, too, but I warn you that there is a cliffhanger that several people may hate me for. But anyways, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Stress

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 11: Stress_

There were several people in the clearing already. I glance around at my options: a pond, trees, thick undergrowth, and open field. Whimpering, I mutter, "I'm so screwed."

"No, you're not, and you won't get anywhere with that attitude," Kanda said, sitting beside me. Leaning back against the tree, I say, "Well, you aren't helping!"

Raising an eyebrow at me, he asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

_Kiss me,_ I thought. Squeaking, I blush and bury my face in his shoulder, horrified at my thought. Glancing at me, Kanda asked, "What?"

"Nothing!" I say too quickly, whimpering.

After a few more minutes, everyone was in the clearing, and Kanda stands. "Shut it!"

Silence immediately follows, and I quietly stand up, half hiding behind my mentor as he says, "Light user, Fou Chang, please step out and transform."

"With pleasure," she growls, walking into the middle with the lioness beside her. "Soul, come. Light power: activate!"

I watch as Soul leaps and dissolves into Fou's chest, and she lifts off the ground. Her brown wolf tail and ears fade to a white mist at the top, and her pixie cut lengthens to a bob. The green lines over her body light up, seeming to pulse with energy while light replaces her black tank top and shorts, and it becomes a purple tube top and matching spandex shorts. Fou's hands morph into giant paws and her wings sprout from her back, looking identical to mine. They were shaped like an angel's, but unlike mine, they were made of white mist. Lastly, two white straps of fabric connect her clothes, crossing over each other in the middle. "TRANSFORMATION LIGHT FURY!"

Kanda nods as she lands and he looks at me. "Celestial user, Allen Walker, please step out and transform."

I nod, walking out in front of the rest of the pack, nervously commanding, "Timcanpy, come. Celestial power: activate!"

I can hear gasps as I transform. "TRANSFORMATION GOD'S CLOWN!"

Fou looked slightly impressed as I land, but it didn't last long.

"Begin!"

"Light Blades!" Fou commanded, her hands transforming into what looked like reaper blades, and I stiffen. She's a contact fighter?!

She runs toward me quickly, and I do the only thing I know to do at the moment. "Crown Belt!"

I see Fou's honey eyes widen before she's hit by my weapon, flying into a tree, hard. _Come on! You told Kanda that you were a street fighter! Why not put it to use?!_

Deactivating Crown Belt, I drop onto all fours, running towards Fou as quickly as possible. She had recovered, and when I get close to her, she releases a large amount of Light energy. I'm flung like a ragdoll into a nearby tree, my back hitting a branch while the rest of my body kept going, and I scream in pain as my body arches unnaturally before I fall in a small heap on the ground.

"Allen!" I hear Lenalee shout. Seeing her rushing towards me, I cough out, "I'm fine."

This was followed by spitting up blood. Closing my eyes, I struggle to my feet, trying to ignore the pain. I hadn't taken such a hard hit before and I glance at Kanda. He was watching me intently, and I wonder if he didn't have another Light user to put against me or if he purposely chose a strong opponent. He must think that I can handle it.

Standing straight, I inspect Fou's body. I walk to the side, watching her eyes as they follow me perfectly, never missing a single move I make. Her tail twitched slightly and her body was taut, ready to move. Her eyes follow my hand when I lift it, aiming to the side as I let out a small blast of Light energy. She keeps it locked in her sight until it dissolves into a tree. Her ears didn't move.

Smirking, I say, "You're the opposite of Kanda."

"How do you figure?" she asks, one ear laid back. I continue, "I'm not sure if you've heard, but my mind is my asset. Kanda relies on his hearing. You rely on your eyesight. You never let your eyes wander from your target, but even at loud noises, your ears never move. It also makes sense because you're a Light. You can use that power to light dark places."

Fou looked slightly unnerved by this information, and I walk towards the closest tree, standing in front of it. Jumping up, I yell, "Shadow Blanket!"

"You'll have to do better than that!" she says, her Light energy quickly overpowering my Shadow, but I didn't care. My fist had already connected with her face by the time it was light enough for her to see. Trees helped with speed sometimes.

I allow Shadow to ooze from me as I continue ducking from her random slashes with her Light Blades, landing a hard blow to her stomach. She gasps, stumbling back, and I take my chance to sweep her feet out from under her, managing to kick her back in the process.

Once I had her pinned, I ask, "Kanda, how long was that?"

"Four minutes, thirty-seven seconds."

Fou glares at me and pushes me off of her. "Whatever. You haven't proved anything."

With that, she stands and deactivates, cursing as she walks to stand beside a man with blonde hair, who puts his arm around her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Kanda nods to me as I stand and get back in my position. "Air user, Daisya Barry, please step out and transform."

"Sure thing, bro!" the cat boy said, smirking evilly as Kanda yells, "Foster brother!"

Daisya shrugged and said, "Charity, come. Air power: activate!"

A cat oddly resembling the Cheshire cat leaped into his chest. His hair became much spikier, like a porcupine, and his dark eyes become neon green, the pupil narrowing. His cloak disappears, along with his clothes, and the clouds become a black muscle shirt and long pants tucked into thigh high boots. The dark purple tail behind him became striped with black, his ears receiving the same markings, and his wings grew, shaped like Lenalee's, like a butterfly, except they were purple and black, the same jagged lines making up the pattern. A bell appears beside him. "TRANSFORMATION BELL CHIME!"

Daisya doesn't waste any time after Kanda says to begin, and he yells, "Charity Bell Kick!"

The bell becomes lit by a golden aura as he kicks it, and I have to jump to the side to avoid being hit, not that it matters because it got me it the back. That's going to leave a bruise.

Hissing in pain, I growl, "Crown Belt!"

Much to my disappointment, Crown Clown doesn't do much of anything for me. The bell just went through it, releasing a mindboggling ring that hurt my ears, and I cover them, trying to block out the sound.

_He must be immune to the sound, _I thought, watching everyone else in the clearing have the same reaction. Daisya smirks, and I watch his ears twitch as I move. Tilting my head slightly as the ringing stops, I ask myself, _Does he only hear what he wants to?_

Quickly, I release a blast of Shadow straight into the air, and his ears twitch wildly. _Ultrasensitive hearing._

"Charity Bell Kick!"

"Shadow Defense!"

I smirk as the bell stops once it's inside the large ball of energy. Daisya's eyes widen, and his ears go wild, trying to get it to move. Running full speed towards him, I yell, "Crown Belt!"

He's swept off his feet instantly, falling on his back, and after a little struggle, I have him pinned.

"So you gave Fou an explanation and not me? Am I not special?" he pouts. Helping him up, I smile. "The ringing didn't affect you. My first thought was that you block out certain sounds, but when I released my energy, your ears kept twitching, which meant that your hearing went down to the wavelengths, therefore unaffected by patterns in sound. You also use those wavelengths to direct the bell with your mind, but when something cuts off that interaction, you can't move it."

Glaring at Kanda, Daisya complained, "Why'd you take him?! I could've had a great apprentice!"

I blush, looking down, and Kanda says, "Water user, Miranda Lotto, please step out and transform."

A woman with short, black hair walked out into the open, obviously very shy as she says, "Kala, come. Water power: activate!"

A small tiger with numbers for stripes dissolved into Miranda's chest as she lifted off the ground. Her hair lengthened, fading to water at the ends, and her eyelashes grew unnaturally long, ice crystals forming on them while her gray eyes became blue with narrow pupils. Her long-sleeved shirt and long skirt became water, morphing into a mini skirt and strapless, formfitting shirt, and fishnet leggings and elbow-length gloves formed, every piece of clothing black. Her wings were like water spider webs, the shape rounded like a butterfly's, and a black disc formed on her right wrist. "TRANSFORMATION ETERNITY CLOCK!"

"Begin!"

Miranda didn't move, but she was ready. Well, I need to determine what her power is….

"Shadow Blanket!"

The mist hadn't gotten a foot away from my hands when golden rings formed around them, forcing the Shadow back into my palms. Confused, I try again, resulting the same way.

"Crown Belt!"

The cloak burst forward, aiming for Miranda's stomach, but it, too, was stopped by the gold rings. Chewing my lip in frustration, I watch her. She didn't do anything, and I assume that she was strictly a defensive fighter. Great.

To confirm my suspicion, I run forward on all fours, but I'm stopped quickly, moving back to stand against my will.

_Everyone has a weakness,_ I remind myself, sending out four blasts of Shadow energy. I watch her eyes meet each one, her ears twitching, and they move back. Was that it?

Darting into a tree, I hide behind the trunk, hopping lightly through the branches while keeping an eye on Miranda. She was searching for me, unable to see me, and I stop moving. She still couldn't find me.

Moving so that I was directly behind her, I silently stalk out of the trees, getting to be inches away before commanding, "Crown Belt!"

Miranda screams, mostly from shock and fright, as the white cloak hits her, pinning her face down, and I easily hold her down.

I help her stand, and she smiles sweetly. "Good match. You're extremely gifted. Marie and Kanda are the only ones who had ever figured out my weakness."

"Thank you. You're great at defending. I wouldn't mind fighting with you to back me up any day."

Her smile turns to a beam as she bows, moving to stand beside an extremely tall man wearing headphones.

"Fire user, Bak Chang, please step out and transform."

The man who Fou had been standing beside walked out. "Bast, come. Fire power: activate!"

A wolf pup with a burning tail ran into Bak's chest. His hair turned orange, his wolf ears and tail turning to fire like Lavi's had, and his dark eyes became bright blue. His lab coat and pants turn to fire, reforming into a red muscle shirt, long, black pants, and boots, and the swirled tattoos on his palms become more pronounced. His wings look like Lavi's, made of fire and shaped like a dragonfly's. A small, golden stick appears in his hand, almost resembling a sword hilt. "TRANSFORMATION FLAME LACERATION!"

"Begin!"

Immediately, I begin switching between Light and Shadow, expecting him to have the same reaction as Lavi, but he just says, "Fire Whip!"

The stick releases Fire, taking the form of a line that was about six feet long, and I begin running as Bak starts lashing it at me.

"Kanda, I have a question!" I shout, jumping up and hovering out of the reach of the whip.

"Good for you."

"Would you stop being sassy?!" I yell, diving sharply to the side, and I almost hit a tree.

"Then ask. That doesn't mean I'll answer."

Running on all fours to avoid the whip, I ask, "I thought you said all Fires had heat sensing?!"

I hear Lavi say, "We do. I'm just much more sensitive."

"That's why you chose him, isn't it?"

I can almost hear Kanda smirk. "You're getting smarter every day, Moyashi."

"It's Allen, BaKanda!"

I only have time to cover my body in Shadow before I'm hit by Bak's whip, tumbling into the thick underbrush. Royally ticked at this point, probably because of Kanda, I stand from the bushes, tearing my skin away from the briars and thorns forcefully, and I feel the sharp plants break my skin, blood oozing slowly from the small cuts, but I ignore it.

I glance down at my side, finding a giant welt there from where I'd been hit with the whip, and I look at Bak. He was waiting for me to attack, and I growl, "Shadow Blast: Triple Death."

Three large balls of Shadow fly at Bak in different directions, but he jumps up, getting hit by Crown Clown in the process, and he flies into a tree. I was scared for a moment that I had used too much force, but he leaped out of the branches at me quickly. "Navigating Flame!"

I cover myself with Crown Clown as several balls of Fire exits the whip and I throw my own blasts of Shadow at his attack, watching the Shadow cancel out the Fire. I raise an eyebrow, and Bak freezes as I shout, "Shadow Blanket!"

Running towards him, I get close enough to see him trying to find a pocket of normal air to get his Fire Whip to activate and I tackle him, holding him down.

"Miranda was right; you are a good fighter," Bak said, holding out his hand, and I make sure to activate my Shadow before taking it, smiling.

"Earth user, Klaud Nine, please step out and transform."

A woman with blonde hair held in a bun walked out, a white monkey on her shoulder, and she says, "Lau Jimin, come. Earth power: activate!"

The monkey disappears in her chest, and she lifts off the ground. Her hair falls out of the bun, vines appearing in it and weaving through the tresses, and her cat ears and tail grow flowers on the tips, black roses to be exact. Her dark purple eyes turned into a lilac color, her eyelashes becoming more pronounced, and the scar shaped like an "X" on her forehead glowed. Her long-sleeved, purple top and white pants disappear, her body covered in black roses, and they were replaced with a sleeveless, black and gold shirt and black pants. Her wings were shaped like a bird's, sharply defined and brown. Klaud's monkey appeared beside her, only this time, it was twice the size of an elephant. "TRANSFORMATION CLOUD NINE!"

"Begin!"

The monkey charges at me, much faster than I anticipated, and easily knocked me into a tree, my head hitting hard. I crumple on the ground, feeling a boot on my chest, and Klaud turned to Kanda. "Why did you even bother pairing him with me? I didn't even try."

I cough, pushing her boot off of me so I could get the blood out of my lungs. Kanda glances at me. "He's stronger than your giving him credit for."

"Really? I wouldn't have noticed. Sure, Bak's strong, but I'm much stronger. So is Tiedoll, Marie, Reever, Hevlaska, and you. Why would you choose me instead of Chaoji?"

"Normally, I wouldn't answer such a foolish question," Kanda growled, "but I will this time so you can understand just how gifted and powerful he is. Two weeks ago, in a team effort with Lavi and Lenalee, he beat me. Three to one."

Gasps were heard as I stand, and I blush furiously, inching behind my mentor, but he mutters, eyes not leaving Klaud, "If you try to hide behind me, I'm going to whack you."

I whimper, moving to stand beside him while looking down.

Klaud scoffed. "There's no way. You had to have let him, because a pipsqueak like that could never have pinned you."

Anger flared inside me, and I look up at her, stepping forward. "I'm _not_ short. And yes, I beat Kanda. You weren't there, so all you have is Kanda's, Lenalee's, Lavi's, and my word. I don't lie."

Shrugging, she says, "Fine. Prove it."

"What?"

"I beat you, so you have to fight Shadow now. Prove that you can beat Kanda."

She walks off the field, and Kanda takes his position. "Let's see if you can do that again, Moyashi."

"I'm not a Moyashi!" I protest, moving to my spot. Lavi announces, "Begin!"

Neither of us move. Kanda sends a measly Shadow ball at me, which I dodge easily. Raising an eyebrow at me, he asks, "Why aren't you attacking?"

"It won't do any good," I say. "I have no way to screw up sound waves."

He shrugs, jumping up and throwing several balls of Shadow energy at me, and I deflect them with Light, commanding, "Crown Belt!"

Kanda allows it to hit him. I know that, but he still lands in heap against a tree. He doesn't move, and I ask, "Are you really going to play that again?"

"Kanda!"

A boy Kanda's age, maybe older, with short, black hair runs toward the alpha, and I yell, "Wait! Kanda, you _manipulative―!_"

I rush out and grab the boy, pushing him out of the way forcefully as Shadow bursts from Kanda's body, but this time, I know to expect it. Doing a back flip, I land lightly on my hands and feet, cursing, which I rarely do.

Kanda stands, smirking at my aggravated face. "Still worked."

"Can you only win through manipulation?" I hiss, tail lashing angrily. Shrugging, he says, "There's not a rule against it."

Growling, I run towards him on all fours, trying to sweep his feet out from under him, but he jumps, easily kicking my chest, though not nearly as hard as he could have.

"Good effort," my mentor says, holding my hands captive above me. Looking at the trees beside me, I mutter, "I can beat you. I know what your weakness is, but I can't do anything about it."

"I know that," Kanda says, releasing my hands so he could hold himself up on his elbows. "And I already told you that I was proud. It shouldn't matter if Klaud doesn't believe it, because Lavi, Lenalee, you, and I know it."

I whimper. "I really wanted to win. I thought maybe people would like me for something."

"People should like you for you," he says.

"No one has before."

Moving my eyes to meet his by using a hand on my cheek, Kanda says, "I do. And so do Lenalee and the Baka Usagi."

I blush furiously. "But Fou doesn't. Or Klaud."

"They act like that towards all new pack members. Why are you trying to convince yourself that no one likes you?"

My yellow eyes fight a silent battle with his. "Because it's been true for most of my life."

"It's not true anymore."

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because of this," he whispers, pressing his lips to mine.

**Author Note: I'm evil! MUAHAHA! If you think so, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Alma

**Rebellious Lover: Thank you! **

**Cana99: Thanks!**

**Hanashi o suru: Thank you!**

**Xfireflyskyx: Thank you for your review!**

**VarisVaris: Thanks!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thank you!**

**Amenokuma: Thank you for your review!**

**Dcdc123: Yep! Thank you for your review!**

**AliceXxX: Yep! Thanks!**

**Ankhesenemun2: Thanks! Wow, that is actually an epic coincidence. I know one word in Finnish now!**

**Wystery: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Honestly, I have no Earthly idea. It's still got a ways to go though.**

**CrescentMoonTenshi: Thank you! Hm, I think you should read the chapter title….**

**Firediva0: Thanks! You're on the right track!**

**MayR9: Thank you! You'll see about all that, and un-mating…I'll be figuring that out! I guess it's like breaking up. *shrug*.**

**Saaam: Thanks! Every story needs a cliffhanger now and again!**

**Child-4ever: Thank you so much!**

**ForeverYorozuya: Thank you!**

**Sparkle-de-Cat: Thanks for your review!**

**Sora Arashitori: Thank you for your review!**

**NessaTheSinner: Thanks! It will make more sense in this chapter.**

**PassingBye: Thank you!**

**Lassenri: Thanks!**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 12: Alma_

"Because of this," he whispers, pressing his lips to mine.

My eyes widen in shock before closing slowly, my arms wrapping around his neck as our lips move against each other forcefully. Kanda's lips were rough, but soft, bruising mine, and they tasted like blood, which wasn't as bad as someone would initially think. His tongue probed my bottom lip, asking for permission, and I willingly open my mouth, allowing the slick muscle to slide in. Our tongues battled for dominance, and because I didn't want to lose, I fought back fiercely, digging my nails into his back. Kanda growled, pushing my tongue back, and after a small struggle, I surrender.

We break apart for air, and I look away, blushing and panting. Moving my eyes to his again, Kanda says, "People like you."

With that, he stands, helping me up, and despite his earlier warning, I hide behind my mentor. Shocked eyes watch us, and Kanda rolls his eyes. "Usagi, take out a hunting patrol."

Nodding, the redhead says something to his mate, and she giggles, also nodding. The crowd splits for the alpha, and I don't meet any of the gazes, walking so close to Kanda's back that I was nearly touching him.

When we get closer to the Order, Kanda asks, "Why are you acting like something bad happened?"

"I-I-I…" I trail off, trying to get my words together. "Um…it's not that. I just…."

"Spit it out."

Taking a breath, I say as fast as I can, "I didn't mind kissing you, but it was so public, and I'm really embarrassed!"

His tail wraps around my waist, forcing me to walk beside him before he twines our tails together. I blush and look down, happily walking beside him into the Order. No one was there yet, and we walked into Kanda's room.

"You did well today, so you can rest. You can take a shower or do whatever. I really don't care. If you need something, just ask someone," Kanda says, beginning to walk back out. Grabbing his shirt, I ask, "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Marie about the borders."

"C-can I go with you?" I ask, releasing him and looking down. "I don't want to be alone."

"It's just for a few hours. I'll be back before dinner," he says reassuringly. I nod, unhappy with the idea, but I don't mention it.

After Kanda was gone and I had gotten clean clothes, I move to the bathroom, shutting the door. To my left, there was a sink and mirror, followed by a shower in the wall with a glass door. There was a small marble vanity with a large mirror settled on a divider that was parallel to the far wall, hiding the toilet.

Sighing, I strip quickly, tossing the dirty clothes into the hamper, and I begin messing with the fancy shower, squeaking as freezing cold water pours straight down on my head. It took a little effort, but I finally get the water to a good temperature.

It felt nice to take a real shower. Granted, the pool in the forest had some sort of cleaning magic in it, which Kanda had told me, but I like showers better than baths. Or at least I used to before I got cat ears. The things kept twitching whenever water hit them, trying to flick the liquid off.

Reaching for the shampoo, I sigh. Kanda had kissed me. In front of _everyone_. His mate probably saw it, too. I seriously hope Alma doesn't love Kanda. If he does, I'm so screwed.

I hiss in annoyance as soap subs go in my ears, desperately trying to get it out. Geez, I need to ask Kanda how he manages. Heck, he has so much hair that I can't even comprehend how irritating it must be to wash it. Not that he should cut it. No, I won't let him! His hair is too beautiful.

I blush at the mere thought, imagining my fingers twisted in the tresses. Maybe I'll get to brush his hair. Maybe.

What on Earth is our relationship now anyways? Are we dating? Boyfriends? M…ma…I can't even say it! There is no way we're _those_ after just one kiss! Well, technically two, but the one in the infirmary doesn't count. It was a fluke.

But Kanda probably doesn't want a relationship. He's still upset about Shiloh, and he doesn't love Alma. I've heard that I'm like Shiloh. Does that mean that Kanda only likes me because of that? I mean, Kanda isn't the type of person that loves another. I perceive him as the type that uses others for pleasure or to get something out of it. He doesn't like me like that.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Are you listening?" Marie asks. Kanda looks up. "Huh?"

Shaking his head, the blind man says, "Really, Kanda. This is important."

"I know that," Kanda muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Apparently, you don't. Bloodstone dust doesn't just appear. And two siren attacks in a week? That's not normal."

"I know, Marie."

Raising an eyebrow, Marie asks, "Do I need to take over as alpha until you get back on track?"

"No," the bluenette says. "I'm just distracted."

"Because of Allen?"

Kanda doesn't reply.

"Lavi told me."

Cursing, the samurai growls, "That Baka Usagi needs to keep his nose in his own freaking business."

"He's trying to help. He and I know you better than anyone. You know that."

"Yeah, and it's rather unfortunate."

"Kanda, the last time you were this distracted was the first year after the Morph."

"Don't talk about it."

"Just take a few days off. Rest. I can take over and train Allen."

"Good luck with that. The Moyashi wouldn't do anything. He hates not being next to me."

"And he can't keep that habit."

Kanda stood from the chair, glaring at his beta and opening his mouth to say something, but he closes it again, thinking better of it. After a moment, he sighs. "Fine. Two days, but that's it, and if Allen isn't comfortable with you training him, then his training can wait."

Marie nods. "Sounds good to me. Do you want to announce it?"

"I will at dinner."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Is this going to be like when Lavi and Lenalee were with us near Lake WillowDrop?" I ask, sitting on my "bed", if you can call my pillow and blanket a bed.

"In a way. The whole pack will be there, and whatever was caught will be on the table. Just take what you want," Kanda replied, tying his hair up in its ponytail. After a moment, he growls and lets it back down, tossing the hair tie on the bed. "Come on."

Standing, I follow him, happy to have an excuse to be behind him for once. We walked into the tunnel on the other side of the infirmary, and I glance at the long table, a bench on each side and chair at the very end. I follow Kanda to the end, where he sits on the left side of the chair that the dark skinned, blind man that I'd seen with Miranda was sitting. Lenalee sits on my other side, and I was going to ask her where Lavi was when I notice she was staring at Kanda, who just shook his head. Actually, as I look around, I notice a lot of people staring at Kanda questioningly.

"Why is everyone looking at you?" I whisper, confused.

"You'll find out in a few minutes."

"And who's the guy sitting in the chair?"

"Marie. He's my beta."

Before I could ask what that meant, he says, "Think of an alpha's beta as a president's vice president."

I nod, sitting in silence as Lavi and Bak walk in, each carrying a deer and a raccoon, and my mouth waters at the scent of my favorite prey. They lay the animals on the table and take their seats, and Kanda stands up. "As most of you have noticed, Marie is sitting in my seat. For the next two days, I am stepping down from being an alpha and Allen's training will be carried out by Marie and Lavi."

The boy who'd been tricked by Kanda during the battle looked particularly distressed by this information, but he doesn't say anything. After people begin eating, I quietly ask my mentor, _"Why are you stepping down?"_

Swallowing the bite of deer he had in his mouth, Kanda muttered, _"It's nothing."_

"_Kanda!"_ I hiss, ticked.

"_I just need some time to rest."_

"_Is it because of me?"_ I ask, looking down at my lap. Sighing, Kanda says, _"No. It has nothing to do with you."_

I still wasn't very convinced, but I don't say anything else. The bluenette must have noticed this, and in a few moments, he had his tail entwined with mine. Of course, who couldn't cheer up from that?

I smile, taking another piece of raccoon, and I notice the boy glaring at me. It was almost scary. He had short, black hair and dark eyes like Kanda's except, at the moment, they were filled with hatred. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and pants, and his cat ears were laid back.

"_Kanda?"_

"_What?"_

"_Who's the creepy guy death glaring me?"_

Kanda glances up, noticing the boy, and they stared at each other for a long time, probably conversing through telepathy. After about three or four minutes of this, the boy whimpered and looked down submissively.

Glancing at my mentor, I ask, _"What was that about?"_

"_Congratulations, Moyashi. You're officially on Alma's bad side."_

"_That's Alma?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What did you say to him? He looks really upset."_

"_He is. He's extremely clingy and is jealous of you."_

"_Me?! Why me?!"_

"_He's in love with me, and even though I don't feel the same way and he's aware of it, he doesn't like how close you are to me."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_Trust me, you don't want to know."_

"_Why?"_

"_The language may hurt your ears, especially the R rated details."_

"_I don't get it."_

"_Listen carefully. My mate, you know, the one I have sex with, told me R rated details about what he wants to do to me, and more specifically, what he wants me to do to him."_

"_Ew! I don't need to know that!"_

"_Next time use your brain then."_

I don't reply, my appetite gone. Does that mean he's mad at Alma? It was plain to see that Alma hated me, but I didn't want him to. Why couldn't we be friends? The one time someone takes an interest in me, the one time someone wants to be with me, the one time someone kisses me, the one time someone ever is sweet and caring towards me, he has a mate. I'm not even sure if he means it! He might just be playing with me.

_Well, the truth is that I never ever wanna hurt you, baby, but it'd be nice to know that I could. Be strong enough to pull you under. Throw you back a little thunder. Even though I never would. Oh, I wish I could break, I wish I could break your heart._

"_Don't let it bother you," _Kanda said, not looking at me. Shaking my head, I say, _"That's not what's bothering me."_

"_Then what is?"_

"_You."_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"_Please, Kanda?! I'm really horny!" _Alma whined, giving his mate puppy dog eyes from across the table. Royally irritated, the bluenette said, _"No. That's the end of it. Find someone else to screw you senseless."_

"_Is my body not good enough? Is that it? I can stop eating! I-I can work out more! I…um…."_

"_It's not your body. Changing your body is the last thing I want you to do."_

"_Then what do you want me to do? I can take lessons on sex! I'll be your ho!"_

"_Do you realize how pathetic you sound?"_

"_Yes, but I don't care! I'll do whatever you want!"_

"_Anything?"_

"_Anything!"_

"_Then shut up and leave me alone."_

Alma whimpered. _"But I can give you more than that brat!"_

"You _are the brat."_

"_K-Kanda…."_

"_Stop whining. We're mates, but that doesn't mean I love you, or even like you for that matter. We have sex, that's it."_

"_Then why did you choose me?! If you don't like me, why did you immediately_―_?!_"

Unable to take it, Kanda stood and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Allen squeaked in fright, grabbing Lenalee by the arm and hiding his face in her shoulder, and Kanda glanced at him, immediately feeling guilty for scaring the boy into shaking. Glaring at his mate, Kanda growled, "If you talk to me or even get within five feet of me, I'm going to make sure you feel like you're living in the underworld. Got it?"

Alma doesn't reply, looking down.

"Answer me!"

Cringing, his mate nodded. "Yes, Kanda."

With that, the bluenette stalked out of the room, cursing.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"It's okay, Allen. He's gone," Lenalee said, moving her arm around my shoulders as I trembled. I don't think I'd seen Kanda that angry, or scary, since I'd met him. Even when he bit me.

"Alma, what did you say to him?" Lavi asked. Alma, who had been looking down, stood up and walked around the table. Pulling away from Lenalee, I glance at him and I feel pain bloom in my cheek.

"Alma!" Lenalee said. The boy didn't care, shaking with rage as he screamed, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Tears in my eyes, I put my hand up to my cheek. "W-what did I―?"

"You're the reason Kanda doesn't want to be with me! We were fine until you came along, and now he wants nothing to do with me! Have you always been this way? A home-wrecking ho?!" He takes a large breath before yelling, "I WISH YOU'D JUST DIE!"

"Alma!" Lavi said, standing and practically dragging the screeching boy away.

Lenalee went to hug me, but I pushed her away lightly. "I'm fine. I just…I just need to be alone for a while."

With that, I stood and walked out of the room, out of the Order, out of the main vicinity of the pack. It took about an hour of crying and stumbling, but I eventually make it to the training area where I'd spent the last month.

I collapse on the brambles under the overhang just as the rain began, resembling my heart at the moment. Changing into a lycanthrope, I curl up with my tail over my nose, tears leaking from the corners of my eyes.

Kanda had taught me how to survive, so I can live out here on my own. Maybe I can help Lolita and the other lin-lins with stuff, or even Oka. I'm a good swimmer. No one will miss me. No one ever has, so why should that change now? Alma and Kanda can be happy together, and I just got in the way for everyone else. Klaud and Fou will be able to fight worthy opponents. I was the reason why Kanda got so mad. I was the reason everything's screwed up.

"Allen?"

I turn around. Haze was standing in the rain, holding a raindrop in her small hands. "What are you doing here? You and Kanda left, didn't you?"

Turning back into an anthro, I smile. "Yeah, but I came back to stay. Something happened at the Order, and I decided they're better off without me."

"You're right. You're a nuisance," she mutters. My smile fades, and I lie back down.

"Wait, you're serious?" Haze asks, disbelief leaking into her voice.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I'll be back."

With that, she flew away, and I sigh, shivering slightly at the cold. Muscle shirts weren't exactly known for their insulation.

"Allen?"

I open my eyes, smiling at the red eyes and black hair. "Hey, Lolita."

"Haze told me that you wanted to live here?"

Nodding, I say, "Yeah. I know how to survive on my own and I thought I could help you and the other lin-lins."

"Anything I say won't change your mind, will it?"

I shake my head. "I'm not going back."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Kanda!"

Cursing, the bluenette covered his face with a pillow. "I'm _seriously_ not in the mood, Lavi."

"Well, get in the mood. Alma's missing!"

Moving the pillow to raise an eyebrow at the redhead, he asked in annoyance, "Why would I care? Did you miss my yelling in frustration at him?"

Lavi looked confused. "What? I thought you were yelling at Alma?"

"I was. Is your brain getting smaller?"

"I didn't say Alma, you moron! I said that Allen is missing!"

This got Kanda's attention. "What do you mean by 'missing'?"

"Is there another definition? It's nearly midnight and he hasn't come back to the Order!"

Standing from the bed, Kanda walked past Lavi, who followed him, and the alpha asked, "Why would he do that?"

"Alma went off on Allen about Allen being the reason you don't love him, and then told Allen that he wished Allen was dead."

Kanda, who was about to walk into the tunnel leading outside, paused. Should he go grab his mate by the tail and pull him to where Allen was? Shaking his head, Kanda continued, changing into a lycanthrope on his way. _"Lavi, get Lenalee. Hurry."_

"_Sure thing!"_

_That Baka Moyashi_, Kanda thought, waiting in the tunnel. _He's going to get himself killed._

As soon as the other hybrids were with him, Kanda led them into the forest, heading towards the training area. Allen had nowhere else to go, and it made sense for him to go where Lolita was.

"_Kanda, I'm just as anxious to find him as you are, but aren't you pushing it?" _Lavi asked as they ran through the rain.

"_Marie's patrol found bloodstone dust around the borders. And a lot of it. Not to mention the two siren attacks."_

"_What siren attacks?"_

"_I wasn't paying enough attention, but it happened to him and Hevlaska."_

"_Do you really think that they'll attack Allen?"_

"_I'm not worried about the sirens. He's too intelligent to fall for that, and sirens can't run very well. I'm more worried about the bloodstone dust."_

"_But vampire activity has been almost nonexistent since…."_

"_Which worries me more."_

"_Wait a second. I know that Allen's like Shiloh, but you don't think that he's the other part of the Morph, do you?"_

"_It would explain why Alma hates him."_

"_Wouldn't it be unlikely though?"_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_I thought that the person's personality was completely overridden. If Allen's not a copy, wouldn't that mean Shiloh was just absorbed?"_

"_Yes. A Morph also hadn't taken place for several hundred years. The information from Queen Celestia might not be completely accurate."_

Lavi was silent for a moment, and his mate was too upset to speak. This was the first discussion about Shiloh she had been involved in, and having been Shiloh's best friend, it was hard for her listen to it.

After a minute, Lavi asked, _"Kanda, are you in love with Allen? Or the part of Shiloh in Allen?"_

"_I'm still not sure," _Kanda replied, his voice not as strong as it normally was.

"_Don't lie to me."_

After a pause, the bluenette said, _"Allen. I think I'm in love with Allen."_

"_That's what I thought."_

**Author Note: Hehe, you'll have to wait for an update to see what happens to everyone's favorite Moyashi, and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! I Wish I Could Break Your Heart-Cassadee Pope.**


	14. About

**CrescentMoonTenshi: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Amenokuma: Thank you!**

**Firediva0: Thanks! That will probably happen later in the story.**

**Hanashi o suru: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Guest: Thank you! No, the Morph hasn't been explained yet, but it will be in a few chapters.**

**Cana99: Thanks! I'm happy that you like it more now!**

**Ankhesenamun2: Thank you! You learn about Bloodstone dust in this chapter, and the Morph in the next. Yes, I had absolutely no idea.**

**Checkmate: Thank you so much!**

**Dcdc123: Thanks! Yullen forever!**

**Rebellious Lover: Thank you! You'll learn about the Morph in the next chapters.**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks!**

**Nyanonomous: Thank you for reviewing! You'll learn about the Morph in the next chapters.**

**Lassenri: Thanks! Yes, they are, and you'll learn about it in the next chapters.**

**OtakuShipping: Thank you! I totally agree!**

**SeraphelArchangelaClaudia: Thank you! Please refrain from stalking :D**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 13: About_

"_Lavi, do you smell that?"_

The redhead lifted his muzzle, sneezing when water went in it, and he tried again. _"No."_

Kanda growled in frustration, but Lenalee said, _"I can smell it."_

"_Then what is it?" _Lavi asked, still trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"_It's sugar, Lavi."_

Lavi's eyes widened, and the three lycanthropes picked up the pace.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

The rain still hadn't stopped, and it was past midnight. I was really sleepy, but I couldn't sleep for the life of me. My nose kept twitching for some reason, and my mind was messed up from sleep deprivation. I kept smelling sugar.

Just then, three figures came crashing through the woods. A red wolf, a dark blue wolf, and a black cat. Tilting my head to the side, I asked, _"Kanda? Lavi? Lenalee?"_

"_Allen, stay there. Don't move."_

"_Huh?"_ I ask, confused by Kanda's serious tone and the fact that he used my name.

Glancing around carefully, the blue wolf slowly crept toward me, rain bouncing off his back and streaming down his face, and even though I was confused, I didn't move. He sniffed the ground, eyes still watching, and his ears twitched. When he was in front of me, he ducked under the overhang, eyes scanning the area he'd come from, and he crouched down. _"Listen to me. Transform into an anthro and get on my back."_

Still bewildered, I do as he said, holding on tight around his neck. Kanda continues, _"Do not let go of me. Do not make a noise. And if we stop, do not look up or move. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes,"_ I say, hiding my face in his fur, and I hold on as tight as I can when he bolts out into the rain.

"Hey, Tyki, I think we know who it is."

"Excellent. She did a great job gathering our information."

"That she did."

Scared, I hold onto Kanda tighter. _"D-did you hear that, Kanda?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_Right now, you need to be worrying about what you're going to be saying when we get back to the Order. I am _beyond_ angry."_

I whimper, tears pricking my eyes again.

In close to ten minutes, I felt the rain stop hitting my back and Kanda stopped running. I don't dare raise my head until Kanda tells me to get off his back, and I do what he told me.

After I'd sat on the bed in my wet clothes and Kanda had transformed into anthro form, he glares at me. "Just what the _heck_ were you thinking?!"

I shrink back and realize he was waiting for an answer. Looking down, I quietly say, "I-I thought that it would be better for everyone if I was gone. And I thought I could take care of myself after what you had taught me."

"Allen, do you realize that if I hadn't gotten there when I did, you would have been killed?!"

"I-I-I didn't know…."

"You can't do that! You wouldn't stand a chance against one vampire with its hands tied behind its back. I could smell three!"

"Vampires?" I ask, looking up at him. Kanda's face had anger written all over it in all caps as he said, "The vampire activity is increasing. That's why you could smell sugar, and if you had been paying attention, you would have smelled bloodstone dust. Both are signs of vampires."

Tears were dripping down my cheeks at this point, and I whisper, "I'm sorry…really, really sorry, Kanda. I won't do it again."

"Dang right you won't," he growled. "Go change your clothes and sleep."

After I'd changed, I lay on my pillow, the small blanket draped over me, and I face the wall with my knees pulled to my chest. Kanda was still in the bathroom, probably taking a shower.

The door opened, and I heard Kanda walking towards me. Steadying my breathing, I close my eyes, trying to act like I was asleep, but it didn't work very well.

"Baka Moyashi, stop pretending to be asleep."

"Not a Moyashi," I mumble, jerking when his hand touched my shoulder.

"Are you scared?"

"No."

Kanda rolled me over lightly, hovering over me, and I shrink away from him, trying to press myself into the pillow. Closing his eyes, he asks, "Did I really scare you that badly?"

Nodding even though he couldn't see it, I murmur, "If you hadn't noticed, you can be terrifying when you want to be."

"I didn't mean to scare you," he says. "I was worried that something was going to happen to you."

Finally fed up with it, I push him off of me, sitting up. "Seriously? Make up your mind already, because I feel like Katy Perry here! One minute you kiss me and you're all 'people like you'. The next you're yelling at me and making me cry. 'Moyashi, get out of the way.' 'Allen, you're so cute when you blush.' I go to sleep in your arms with our tails entwined and wake up with you talking as little as possible!"

I take a breath. "Stop being so hot and cold!"

Kanda stares at me, looking to be lost for words. Blushing in realization, I quickly face the wall, the blanket up to my nose. "Goodnight!"

I can't keep the shiver from going down my spine, and Kanda asks, "Do you want to sleep with me?"

My mind told me to refuse, to brace against the cold on my own, but in a minute, the light was out and I was in Kanda's arms. Even though I was warm now and very happy, something felt weird. He had his arms over my chest in a very protective way, like I was the target of every gun ever made.

"Kanda, may I ask you a question?" I ask, turning around so I was nuzzled into his chest. He nods. "What is it?"

"I...um…Lavi said that I'm a lot like Shiloh."

"You are."

"In what way?"

He paused. After a minute, he asked, "How about this: I tell you about him, and you can figure out what's alike and different?"

I nod.

"He had platinum blonde hair and big blue eyes. He was constantly smiling and laughing, and he loved being with friends, hated being alone. He was outspoken, and I never saw him act shy. Extremely intellectual, like you, but he wasn't very good in battle. He could figure things out, but couldn't apply them. He wasn't self-conscious, even after he was bitten and his hair changed color. He would do anything for the people he loved. He was a romantic. He used to bring me flowers in the mornings, but then use it against me so that I would try his cooking disasters. Music was practically his life, but singing was out of the question, and so he would make me sing lullabies to him at night, or really any time. He was able to read people perfectly, and Lavi even called him a mind reader on multiple occasions.

"I can't think of anything else right now," Kanda said, his eyes closed.

"What was his element?"

"Light. Transformation Shining Death. He had needles that he shot out of his fingers, but he covered them in Light so the target couldn't see them."

"That sounds really cool."

A small smile ghosts across Kanda's lips. "During training, I wanted to transform at the same time so that it would save time, but he wouldn't let me. Every time he transformed, he wanted me to tell him something that I liked about it, and if I ever repeated anything, I got in trouble."

"Get in trouble? You?"

"It would always be something different. I had to sleep in the floor. I had to give him an honest compliment every time we made eye contact. Servant for a day, but that one I didn't mind." He smirks. "I couldn't make noise other than cat cries unless he gave permission. Oh gosh, I remember one time it was truth or dare with the Baka Usagi and Lenalee. That one was bad."

"I'd like to have seen that," I giggle, noticing that he wasn't crying or even upset. He looked happy.

"Anyways, but after I gave him a compliment, he told me to transform, and I did. He used to always love my transformation, and used to joke that it didn't fit me, that I was too sweet and loving to have a transformation so deadly."

Kanda paused before saying, "I don't know how I forgot. He was an artist. And he always would beg me to stay transformed for another minute so he could finish a sketch. I've got hundreds under the bed, and at least half are of Infinity Shadow."

"Wow," I murmur. He nods. "He had two years to do it, not counting the first six months."

"And he never graduated from being an apprentice?"

"I never felt like he could protect himself. Besides, there was no rush, and he didn't really care. He was my mate, so he was with me all the time anyways, and if I really wanted to, I could have two apprentices at once."

"But anyways," Kanda said, "that's about all I have to tell about him. Other than he was a moron, but you already knew that. It's one of the traits you share."

I nod and then realize that it was an insult. "Hey!"

"Hay is for horses, Baka Moyashi."

"Not a Moyashi."

"The more you say that, the less convincing it becomes."

"I shouldn't have had to say it this many times!"

Kanda cut me off, and quite effectively at that, by giving me a kiss on the forehead, and I'm silenced immediately. "I used to call him 'Shiro Neko'. It means 'white cat', but I never told him that, and he assumed it was something bad. We used to have the same arguments."

"At least that's better than Moyashi!"

"True, but I think that you're too cute to not be given a nickname."

"You could have chosen a better one!"

"Like what?"

I think about it for a moment. "Like 'angel' or 'heavenly'."

"Or Moyashi."

"I give up," I mutter, nuzzling into his chest. After a moment, Kanda gives me another kiss on the cheek and whispers, "Goodnight, Allen."

"Goodnight."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Do I have to go? I don't want to go with Marie!" I whine, clinging to Kanda as he tries to coax me into getting ready. Quietly, I add, "And he kind of creeps me out."

"Look, I wouldn't leave him in charge of you if I didn't trust him. He's my beta and my foster brother, and I trust him with my life. Lavi will be there, too."

"But he's a…um…Baka Usage...or Usami…."

"Just say rabbit. You will never learn Japanese."

Pouting, I say, "I resent that!"

"You weren't supposed to take it as a compliment."

Turning away from my mentor, I say, "Fine! I see I'm not wanted."

"Good. Now be on your merry way."

"That's cold!" I say, glaring at him. He raises his eyebrow. "At the moment, I'm just trying to get you to get ready."

"Who am I supposed to hide behind when I'm scared? And when I get upset, who's going to entwine their tail with mine?"

"I'm sure there are many trees with vines hanging off them."

"Do you even know what training I'm doing today?"

"Creaturology."

"Creature what?"

"Creaturology. It's exactly what it sounds like: the study of creatures. You'll be learning to identify where they've been and what sounds they make. It's mostly memory, so you'll do fine."

Nodding, I grab some new clothes and go into the bathroom. In five minutes, I feel refreshed and when I sit on the bed, Kanda glances at me over the top of his book. "The door's on the other side of the room."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"The least annoying ones."

"I mean to eat."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Why?"

"Curiosity," I lie, blushing. Rolling his eyes, Kanda replies, "Don't try to catch one, but I like crawfish. It's not in season."

"Not in season?"

"Meaning you might find one or two okay-sized ones. When they're in season, you can find giants by the bucket."

"Thank you!" I say, blushing furiously as I lean down to give him a kiss on the forehead. When I pull away, he says, "Look who's making the first move."

My cheeks redden even more. "It's not the first move! You've given me lots, so I'm just returning the favor!"

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Hunting?" I ask.

Lavi nods. "Yeah, you, me, Fou, and Daisya."

"And is there a creek nearby, by any chance?"

"Yes, and it's a good hunting ground, too."

I perk my ears. "So if I can catch something relatively large, can I look for crawfish?"

"It's not in season, but if you want to grab one or two for yourself, go ahead. Do you have any experience?"

"Sort of?"

"Have you caught them by hand?"

"No."

"Then this will be interesting. My first time ended with wet clothes, sand in my pants, and one crawfish."

I whimper. This might be a bad idea….

_No, Allen! Kanda's gone out of his way several times to get raccoon and fawn for you! Imagine how happy he'll be._

I give this some thought:

"_Here, Kanda!" I say, beaming and handing a lobster-sized crawfish to him. Setting it on the table, he jumps out of his seat and tackles me in a bear hug, giving me dozens of kisses._

"_You're the best boyfriend ever!" Kanda says happily, smiling._

_When we get up, Alma comes over to us, bowing to me. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. You're a much better match for Kanda."_

_Everyone agrees. Taking my hand, Kanda begins pulling me towards the forest. "Let's go slow dance in the moonlight!"_

Horror washes over me at the thought and I begin whacking myself in the head to get rid of the image. "It's scary! Make it go away!"

Lavi glances at me, grabbing my hands. "It's okay, Allen! We can get through this together."

"What?" I ask, thoroughly creeped out at this point. Releasing my hands, he rubs the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. "I thought you were having some sort of mental break."

"No, just a horrifying mental image."

"Send it to me! I want to see!" he said. Shrugging, I do so. "You're going to regret it."

In about ten seconds, he's whacking himself in the head. "It's scary! Make it go away!"

The rest of our party gets there, and Fou and Daisya exchange glances. Shaking my head, I say, "I had a horrifying thought, and he wanted me to sending it to him."

One minute later, Daisya is whacking himself in the head. "It's scary! Make it go away!"

Fou rolls her eyes. "I don't even want to know."

"You really don't," Daisya, Lavi, and I say in unison, glancing at each other.

"Jinx!"

"Double jinx!"

"Triple jinx!"

"Quadruple jinx!"

"No jinx back!" Lavi shouts, and Daisya and I droop like dying flowers.

"Klaud was right about men being useless. No wonder they make out with each other now. Women won't anymore," Fou says, moving towards the forest.

"Are we looking for something in particular, or just catch whatever we can?" I ask, glancing at Lavi. He says, "If it's edible, catch it."

Five minutes later, I'm holding a large, fat turkey, and Lavi, who had caught nothing yet, said I could look for crawfish until my heart's content.

Quietly, I flip over large rocks in the creek, waiting for the mud to clear before moving to the next one. So far, it wasn't working very well.

"Any luck?" Daisya asked, a pair of doves in his hand. Shaking my head, I ask, "Do you have any tips?"

He shrugs. "The only one who can catch more than two of those things in half an hour is Kanda."

"Great," I say, slumping as I begin my search again. I was about to tell myself to imagine Kanda's reaction if I caught a crawfish, but I quickly dismiss the idea, already scarred beyond repair. I spend the next half hour searching, my hope diminishing slowly. That's when something pinched me.

"Ow!" I squeak, jerking my hand back from the rock.

"Found one?" Lavi asked from the bank. He and Daisya had stuck around to watch. Correction, to bet on how long it was going to take for me to give up. Did I mention what great guys they are?

"Maybe…?" I say, looking under the large rock I had stuck my hand under. Cautiously, I try again, and this time, the crawfish flicks its tail to propel it out from under the rock. And it was as big as my hand!

"It's huge!" Daisya gasps, warily peeking into the water from the rock he was sitting on. Determined to get this crawfish, I dive for it, instantly drenched as my stomach hits the pebbles, and my hands dart around after it.

"Go, Allen!" Lavi cheers as I finally hold it up. After killing it, I set it on the bank, shaking the pebbles out of my pants, and Daisya picks the moss out of my hair, laughing the whole time. I couldn't care less. I was so happy!

And three minutes later, Lavi, Daisya, and I are whacking our heads to rid ourselves of my latest thought. "It's scary! Make it go away!"

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Lavi helped me a lot when we got back. He lured Kanda into the forest while I slipped into the bathroom and removed all evidence of my endeavor.

"You look too happy," Kanda says as I lay beside him, contently smiling.

"What? Why would I be happy?" I ask, my smile only growing, and if I had pointed my eyebrows down, I think I could've passed as the Cheshire cat. Kanda raises an eyebrow at me. "Because when Daisya and the rabbit are involved, it's bad. Maybe an explosion."

I shake my head, but say nothing.

Since Daisya only caught those two doves, he agreed to swap with me so I could carry my prize, and that I did.

I hid the crawfish behind my back, laying the doves on different ends of the table before sitting, and as far as I could tell, Kanda hadn't noticed. When everyone started eating, I glanced at the crawfish on my left. Somehow, I imagined something wonderful would happen, making the perfect moment to give Kanda my…um…gift…?

Blushing furiously, I lay the crawfish on the table, sliding it toward my mentor while staring at my lap, trying to cool my cheeks.

"Did you catch this?" Kanda asked, glancing at me. I nod sheepishly, not looking up.

Lavi says, "He caught the turkey and wanted to find one for you. How long was he out there, Daisya? Three hours?"

"I'd say closer to four," the Air replied. "You should've seen him light up when he found it."

"Yeah, and then he dove."

"I had to pick the moss out of his hair."

"That's enough!" I say, my cheeks blazing. Not that the kiss that Kanda planted on my cheek helped with this.

Breaking into the crawfish, the bluenette says, "Thank you, Moyashi."

"You're welcome."

After a moment, I yell, "It's Allen, BaKanda!"

Then Daisya, Lavi, and I remembered something I said in one of my…err…"daydreams", and we all start whacking ourselves in the foreheads. "It's scary! Make it go away!"

Klaud and Fou muttered in unison, "Idiotic boys."

**Author Note: I couldn't stop laughing while writing Allen's daydream! I hope everyone liked this chapter, and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Liar

**Firediva0: Thank you! I think you're on the right track!**

**ForeverYorozuya: Thanks!**

**Xfireflyskyx: Thank you!**

**Hanashi o suru: Thanks! Definitely. My friends would hide!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks!**

**Amenokuma: Thank you!**

**Rebellious Lover: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Dcdc123: Thank you! Not yet!**

**OtakuShipping: Thanks!**

**MayR9: Thank you, and no sweat! I think you'll like this chapter and chapter seventeen/eighteen.**

**PassingBye: Thanks!**

**AliceXxX: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**NessaTheSinner: Thanks!**

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku: Thank you!**

**Alaina Kuski: Thanks!**

**Lassenri: Thanks!**

**Sora Arashitori: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Akkira Nala: Thanks, and don't worry about it!**

**Flufficat: Thank you!**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 14: Liar_

"Alma! Open up!" Kanda growled, banging on his mate's door. He was quickly met with the boy beaming happily, but he quickly frowned when Kanda said, "You're apologizing to Allen."

Pouting, Alma says, "I didn't do anything!"

"You think that telling him that you wished he was dead isn't 'doing anything'?"

"He provoked me."

"No, you're jealous of him."

Tears pricking his eyes, Alma cries, "You can't blame me for hating him! He's stealing you away from me!"

"I wasn't yours to begin with. I never loved you. Now come on," Kanda muttered, pulling Alma towards his bedroom.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Curiously, I pick up Kanda's book. He always was reading it, and I flipped it over, scanning the back. Something about a man getting revenge on the people who killed his parents. Sounds like a book Kanda would enjoy. I open it to where his bookmark was, finding the bookmark to be a piece of folded paper, and careful not to lose his place, I take the paper, unfolding it.

I gaze at the beautifully drawn picture of Kanda. He was lying in bed, his arms over his head, and his hair was spilled over the pillow. His eyes were larger and shinier, the blue not as hard, and he was smiling. In the bottom right corner, there was girly handwriting in blue pen.

_Happy one year anniversary, Kanda! I look forward to another year full of smiles, laughter, and long nights in your arms, and I plan on getting many more pictures of you because your beauty should be captured, even if on paper that could never truly portray it. I love you with all my heart._

_-Shiloh_

Folding the paper, I replace it quickly, feeling guilty that I had read something obviously very personal, and I lay it on the nightstand just as Kanda walked in. Behind him was Alma.

I smile. "Hello!"

Alma raised an eyebrow at me and said, "I just wanted to apologize for what I said the other day."

"No, you don't," I say, still smiling. "Kanda wanted you to, but I don't want it if it's fake."

Kanda doesn't say anything, and Alma says, "Good. Oh, and when Kanda leaves you for dead to come back to me, I'll be sure to tell you about all the hot sex we have."

"Thanks," I say, getting up from the bed and wrapping my arms around Kanda. "Until then, I'll give you the updates. I just found out about how much he likes my mouth."

After I say it, I stand on my tiptoes to give Kanda a long kiss, being sure to make lots of low moans. Alma's eyes narrowed, but he says nothing, stalking out of the room with a murderous aura surrounding him. Kanda glances down at me. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. I figured that if he was going to play that game, I can, too," I say, releasing the bluenette. I can feel Kanda's gaze on me as I sit on the bed, and I ask, "What?"

Not replying, he walks over to me, pushing me down on the bed, and I was about to ask what his problem was when he crushes his lips against mine. All objections died before they were born, and I whimper into his mouth, our tongues sliding together.

Breaking away momentarily, Kanda nibbles on my ear lobe, causing me to shiver, and he whispers huskily, "Do you realize how arousing that was?"

Confused, I'm torn between asking what he meant and letting him continue kissing my neck. After a moment, I gently push Kanda away. "What do you mean?"

"I need to explain what arousal is?"

"No!" I shout, blushing. "I mean, what did I say?"

"The mouth comment."

"Oh," I say quietly, blushing furiously. Smirking, he begins kissing my neck again. I mewl quietly, squirming slightly in pleasure, and I feel his hand move to my waistband.

"Wait!" I say, jumping away. Kanda looked confused as I pull up my pants even though he hadn't moved them at all. "Are you okay?"

Looking down, I say, "I'm still saving myself. I meant it when I said it, and it's not going to change."

I glance back up, and there was no mistaking the disappointment on Kanda's face. Defensively, I continue, "If you want someone to put out, you can go back to Alma. I realize that it might not mean anything to you, but I value my virginity, and I'm not losing it until I'm married."

"I don't want you to change your values, and I'm not going to pressure you. Yeah, I'm disappointed, because if I've wanted sex, I've gotten it, and this is the first time it's been different, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Kanda says. Smiling, I move back to his side. "But I don't mind anything that happens above my waist."

He smirks, pushing me back down.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Kanda?" Lavi asked, confused to find the alpha sitting on his bed.

He looked up. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" the redhead asked, sitting beside him. The bluenette was silent for several moments, but after a while, he said, "I feel like before I get a relationship with Allen, I need to get over Shiloh, but I don't know how."

Lavi knew that it took a lot for Kanda to open up about this on his own. The samurai tended to hide his feelings and pretend they weren't there, even when they were things like this that were hurting him. Thinking about this, Lavi said, "I don't think you can get over Shiloh."

"That doesn't he―"

"But," Lavi interrupted, "I do believe that you can put your mind and heart to rest about it."

"How?"

"You haven't sung in the annual karaoke night that he started since the Morph―"

"I realize that."

"―because you spend that night crying alone in your room," Lavi said. The alpha muttered, "No, I don't. Why would I?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I keep up with it, too."

After a moment, Kanda looked away. "He was so excited that day, going on and on to everyone that I was going to sing a song for him."

"And we kept it on that date out of tradition and remembrance. Everyone knows that you cry and then drink yourself into happiness."

"I just drink one for him, too."

"Kanda." Lavi gives him a look that plainly said he wasn't fooled. Sighing, the alpha murmured, "It helps. I can have sex with Alma and be convinced it's Shiloh."

"You need to stop being with Alma just because he has Shiloh's body."

"It's all I have left of him."

"That's not true. I know you kept all his drawings and belongings under the bed."

"Then why are you bothering if you already know everything?"

"You came to me. Now will you listen to my suggestion?" Lavi asked, looking at Kanda, who nodded. The redhead continues, "Karaoke night is tomorrow. Tell Allen about the Morph tonight. Get it off your chest. Then tomorrow, sing one last song to Shiloh. One that expresses how much you loved him."

"In front of everyone?" Kanda asked, obviously not keen on the idea. Lavi nods. "It will help."

"I'm not sure which will be harder," the bluenette whispers, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Lavi hesitantly wrapped his arms around his friend, expecting to be pushed away, but Kanda apparently didn't care about his appearance, unfolding. The redhead ignored the tears soaking into his shirt as Kanda cried and whispered 'Shiloh' over and over.

"Hey, Lavi? Have you seen Ka―?"

Allen walked into the room, freezing when he found who he was looking for. "I-I'm sorry! I'll be in our room!"

"Wait," Kanda whispered, clutching Lavi's shirt, but Allen didn't hear.

"Allen!" Lavi called. The boy reappeared, looking nervous, and the redhead continued, "Come here."

Seeming almost afraid, Allen moved to the bed, sitting on the other side of Kanda after Lavi had told him to, and the alpha immediately tackled him, crying into the shocked whitette's chest.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

I didn't really know what to do after Lavi walked out of the room, leaving Kanda and me alone while the bluenette cried his eyes out. What was he even crying about? Well, I know what he's crying about, but why? Kanda doesn't strike me as the person who just breaks down crying unless there was a conversation beforehand. Hesitantly, I wrap my arms around him.

After a few minutes of this, Kanda had calmed down enough to say in a cracked voice, "I need to tell you…what happened to Shiloh after he died."

"After he died?" I repeat, confused. Sitting up, Kanda looks away from me, wiping away his tears. "It's referred to as the 'Morph'."

"I still don't understand."

"Then shut up and let me tell you," he says harshly, and I shrink back. Noticing this, Kanda apologizes quietly, looking down before he continues, "It's a type of dark magic that vampires use. Until Shiloh, it hadn't happened in centuries. The Morph was originally supposed to hit me, but as you know, Shiloh took the hit for me, and when he did, his spirit separated from his body.

"The body doesn't just stay without a soul inside of it. A new spirit is born into it, and sometimes the appearance changes. Shiloh's body became Alma."

"That's why you're his mate even though you don't love him," I say. Kanda nods. "Yeah, but he doesn't know that. We told him he fell out of a tree and lost his memories.

"The spirit is different though. It normally finds someone and overrides their personality. Every trait kicks out the others, and that person becomes a copy."

Kanda stops, seeming to think over his words. "But recent events have led Lavi and me to wonder if in this case, Shiloh was absorbed."

"Why? Do you know who the person is?" I ask before I think about it, realization hitting me. "You…you think I'm the person who absorbed Shiloh?"

He nods, and I feel like I've been stabbed. "Y-you only liked me because of Shiloh, didn't you?"

Shaking his head quickly, Kanda opens his mouth to say something, but I interrupt, "Didn't you?!"

"No! I like you for you!"

"You're a liar! Everything you said, the compliments and telling me how special I was, was a lie! You just thought I was like him!" I shout, tears welling in my eyes as I stand and run out of the room. I can hear him following me, but I just run faster, quickly finding myself in the main part of the Order with people staring at me.

"Wait!"

Kanda grabs my wrist, trying to hold me back, and I whip around, backhanding him. "You jerk, I hate you, you hear me?! I HATE YOU!"

Tears streaming down my face, I run out of the Order, cussing Kanda the whole way.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"What did you tell him?" Lavi asked as his mate runs after Allen. Kanda's shoulders droop. "I told him that you and I thought that Shiloh was absorbed into him."

Lavi nods. "It was the right thing to do. It would be even worse if you waited."

"I know."

"And besides, Lenalee's going to convince him that you like him for him and not Shiloh."

Kanda doesn't reply, walking towards his room.

_Hey, show me one man who's never made mistakes. And I'll pay all of my time and every dime I made, but today…the best of intentions. I lay at your feet. And I need you to see past the worst part of me. I'm tired of taking my aim when I keep on missing. There's got to be a better way. Got to be a better way. And every little word I say keeps getting twisted. Coming out wrong. So baby, hold on. I'm trying to hit the mark, but I'm shooting with broken arrows. It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows._

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Allen! Wait up!"

Running faster, I shout, "Leave me alone!"

"It's dangerous for you to be out here alone! Please stop!"

Slowing to a walk, I mutter, "I'm not going to be Kanda's toy just because I have the personality of Shiloh."

Lenalee steps in front of me, a sympathetic look on her face. "I know you're upset, but please listen."

I wait for her to continue, plopping down against a tree, and I cross my arms over my knees, laying my head on them.

"First, I want to say that I was Shiloh's best friend and I see a lot of him in you."

"Great."

"But you're very different from him in other ways."

"Great."

"You're the first one Kanda's opened up to."

"Great."

"Are you listening?"

"Great," I say. After a moment, I continue, "Not really."

I hear Lenalee kneel down in front of me, and she says, "When we went after you when you ran away, Lavi asked Kanda what his feelings were. Whether Kanda likes you for you or the part of Shiloh in you. He said that he liked you."

"Why should I believe him?" I ask coldly. Using her hands on my cheeks, Lenalee raises my head. "Just go back to the Order and do whatever you normally would. You don't have to do anything with Kanda, but take notice of how he'll change when you're mad at him."

"Not mad. I'm hurt. There's a difference," I mutter.

"But he'll get the same result."

Sighing, I follow her back to the Order. My plan was to take a shower and go to sleep. Nothing else.

When I get to Kanda's room, he's reading in his bed, and I move to my drawer, pulling out some clean clothes. "Does your cheek still hurt?"

"Not really," he answers, seeming to brighten. That is, until I continue, "How unfortunate. I should hit it harder next time."

With that, I slam the door shut. I take my shower quickly, yawning tiredly as I walk out of the bathroom. Kanda sits up, and I can feel his gaze on me when I lie down on my pillow.

"Do you want to sleep up here?" he asks, obviously on the verge of begging. "I-I can sleep in the floor."

Glaring at him over my shoulder, I growl, "I'm _not_ Shiloh. You aren't 'in trouble'."

For the first time, I see hurt in Kanda's eyes, and his ears press against his skull in sadness. He turns out the light, and I hear him get comfortable before he says quietly, "Goodnight, Allen."

I bite back a very tempting remark and curl up, shivering.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Kanda faced the wall, trying not to cry or run to the boy and apologize. It's not like he had something to apologize for. He told the truth, which was better than hiding it, but maybe that was only in his opinion.

_Great job, Kanda. You finally find a person that can help you get over Shiloh, and now he hates you. And it's not just you. He said it. Loudly._

The bluenette whimpers quietly, unhappy with having an empty bed again. It was just like when Shiloh had died. The only thing he had to hold was a pillow. It was going to be a long night.

After an hour, Kanda stands from his bed, needing a drink to help him go to sleep. He was about to walk out of the room when he glances at Allen. The boy was asleep, but he was shivering violently. Moving back to his bed, Kanda pulled the comforter off the bed. He had the habit of kicking it to the end of the bed anyways, so it wouldn't bother him.

Quietly, the alpha laid the blanket over his apprentice, who immediately hugged it to him, and Allen stopped shaking. Kanda smiles slightly, noting the cuteness in Allen's features when he slept. His eyebrows were pushed together as if he was frustrated, but his eyes were contently closed, his eyelashes resting on his cheekbones. His mouth was in a frown, making his face look like it was filled with contradictions, but it was adorable nonetheless.

Kanda walks out silently, moving to the main part of the cave, and when he gets there, the lamp on the island is on, illuminating the face of a girl drinking orange juice.

"What are you doing up so late, Kanda? You need to rest if you plan to resume your duties of alpha tomorrow," Fou said as he reached for a glass.

"I realize that," he muttered, pouring apple juice into his glass before taking a sip. The wolf girl rolled her eyes. "Are you really that upset about Allen? He'll get over it."

Kanda glanced at her, eyes narrowing. "You and Bak have never fought past petty arguments that you provoke so you can laugh about how angry you can make him. This is followed by makeup sex."

"What of it?"

"You've never experienced heartbreak."

"I grieved for Shiloh, too. Sure, I wasn't as close as you and Lenalee were, but I did care about him."

Leaning against the countertop, Kanda says, "I don't think you could imagine the pain it would cause if Bak got killed protecting you."

"And I don't want to find out," Fou said. "I'm just saying that you need to let Allen come to you. He's the type that doesn't hold grudges."

"But the reason he doesn't is because the only thing he's ever known was hate and abandonment."

"He told you that?"

Kanda shakes his head. "I can see it. He reacted more strongly than a normal person would when I told him about the Morph. He immediately decided that everything was fake and that I never liked him. It's a sign that that's all he's ever understood. He understands that I loved Shiloh and sympathizes, but he isn't able to understand what the deal was. He's been hurt too many times to truly remember what it feels like for something like that to happen."

"How do you know that he ever had that kind of experience?"

"He said his father died. You should see his face when he talks about him."

Fou nods. "All of us know what that's like, but we've been lycanthropes for so long that we feel like the pack's our family."

"I think it may take a while for that to happen to him."

**Author Note: I'm back! But bad news, too…**

**I am going to my Meme and Poppy's lake house for one week, and I'm leaving Friday. And of course, no internet! I will post two or three chapters on Friday morning if I get lots of reviews. And I mean LOTS. Then I'll post the same the day I get back! Broken Arrows-Daughtry.**


	16. Karaoke

**Hanashi o suru: Thank you!**

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku: Thanks!**

**Child-4ever: Thank you! You'll find out!**

**MayR9: Thanks! Kanda could have deflected the attack, but Shiloh wasn't strong enough. I hope I helped!**

**Dcdc123: Thanks! I think I will if I can get them written!**

**Rebellious Lover: Thank you! When Shiloh was attacked, his soul left his body. In his empty body, Alma's spirit was born. I hope you understand!**

**Gjedsoe1: Thanks!**

**Firediva0: Thank you! Your predictions are always getting somewhere!**

**Amenokuma: Thanks!**

**Alaina Kuski: Thanks!**

**Nyanonomous: Thank you!**

**Ankhesenamun2: Thank you so much! Poor Kanda, and so close to his birthday, too!**

**Cana99: Thanks!**

**Kanda2314: Thank you!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Akkira Nala: Thanks! I'm sure if you know many English songs, you know this one. Very sad.**

**Greenwings33: Thank you!**

**Akiraki: Thank you so much!**

**PassingBye: Thanks!**

**Kurosora-chan: Thank you!**

**Kuro1Yuki1Aren1Walker: Thanks!**

**Magiccarper: Thanks!**

**Lassenri: Thank you!**

**Sora Arashitori: Thanks!**

**Switchpersonalities: Thank you!**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 15: Karaoke_

When I wake up, a black comforter is draped over me. Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I sit up, trying to figure out where it had come from when I notice that Kanda's bed, currently occupied, was missing its comforter. He must have put it over me while I slept.

I found it odd that Kanda was still in bed since I never wake up before him. Was he sick? Wait, I don't care! He lied about liking me, so he can go drown for all I care! I wince at the thought, immediately feeling guilty that it even crossed my mind. Even if I was upset, that doesn't make it right for me to wish he was dead. I would certainly be grieving if he did, regardless of what he'd done.

Standing from my "bed", I walk to the bathroom, getting ready for the rest of the day quickly. When I exit again, Kanda still hadn't gotten up, and even though I was still upset, I quietly sit on the edge of the bed, shaking him lightly with a hand on his shoulder. "Kanda?"

"What?" he asked, glancing at me. I'm caught in his eyes for a few seconds, emotions like hurt, sorrow, and regret swirling together in an intense dance. After a minute, I ask, "Are you okay?"

"It's been exactly five years since the Morph."

Of course. Ticked, I stand, walking out of the room. When I get to the main part of the Order, Lavi and Lenalee immediately come up to me. "How is he?"

Raising an eyebrow at them, I mutter, "In bed. Something about the Morph."

Lavi nods, glancing at Lenalee. "I guess nothing's changed."

"Yeah, I was hoping he wouldn't do that this year," she said, her head down. Confused, I ask, "What do you mean? I thought he was sleeping in."

Lavi shakes his head. "He does this every year. He'll stay in bed all day, crying, grieving, and looking at Shiloh's belongings, and around the time we start karaoke, he comes out to grab several bottles of beer so he can get drunk. After that, he has sex with Alma and pretends Alma's Shiloh while he's too drunk to realize the difference."

After a moment of processing this information, I ask, "Karaoke?"

"Shiloh started an annual karaoke night. He died on the day it was going to take place for the second time, and we've kept it this way because it's what he would have wanted. Only a few people keep up with it, but Kanda's the only one who breaks down."

I nod, moving back towards Kanda's room. When I get in there, the bluenette hadn't moved, and I sit on the bed again. After a moment of hesitation, I lean down to press a kiss to his cheek. Kanda looked at me, his tears stopping momentarily. "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. "If you had told me what you do on this day, I would have understood."

He looked confused for a moment, and I continue, "You thought if you told me, I would support you today and you wouldn't have to do the same thing you do every year. You wanted to get over him."

"Does that mean you believe me that I like you for you?" he asked, sitting up. After a moment, I nod. "Yes."

He smiles. Actually _smiles_. It was the first time he'd done that when he wasn't talking about Shiloh. Leaning down, I kiss the tears out of his eyes and I squeak in surprise as he pulls me down to hold me. I allow him to nearly squeeze the stuffing out of me, but luckily it doesn't come out. Well, I didn't know I had stuffing in me, and if I did, I really needed to get that checked.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday and slapping you," I say quietly into his chest.

"It's fine," he says. Almost as soon as he said it, my stomach growled loudly. Chuckling, Kanda pulls away, standing and wiping the last of his tears away, and I follow him as he says, "Come on. Let's get some breakfast."

Kanda leads me out of the room, and I ask, "Are you sure? You still look a little…off."

His eyes were puffy, and it was past obvious that he'd been crying. While I was gone, he must have brushed his hair and teeth, but his hair was still down. He shrugs. "The pack has seen me in much worse condition. _Much_ worse."

I nod, not wanting to think about it. Kanda still seemed too strong to have those kinds of moments, but I know that tragedies can do anything to a person. It can break stone.

When we walk into the main part of the Order, it seemed like most of the pack was there except for Alma, and they all were staring at Kanda, silent. I guess it was weird to see him out of his room today.

No one attempts to go near him, and I ask through telepathy, _"Kanda?"_

He doesn't reply, twining his tail around mine and slipping his arm around my waist. That's when everyone snaps out of it.

Lenalee and Lavi were the first ones to reach us, both pushing me out of the way and throwing their arms around Kanda, who was obviously not happy with it, but he allows them to cling. Daisya joins in, along with Marie. Soon, there was one giant group hug centered around Kanda, but even though he had a frown on his face, he doesn't push them away. Actually, I don't think he could've if he wanted to.

The one person in the room that didn't hug him moved to me, her lioness following her, and she wraps her arms around me, whispering in my ear, "Thank you, Allen. I never thought he'd get over Shiloh."

I'm shocked, frozen in Fou's arms, but after a moment, I return the embrace, and she continues, "But if you hurt him, you should run away very quickly."

I gulp, nodding.

After a few minutes, Kanda is able to break away from the mass hug, taking two glasses from the cabinet and asking me, "What do you want?"

"No preference," I answer, watching him pour orange juice into the glasses. I take mine, telling him 'thank you', and I take a sip. Scrunching my eyebrows, I drink some more, trying to decide what it was. It looked like orange juice, but it was sweeter and obviously not.

"Like it?" Kanda asked, drinking his. I nod, still trying to figure out what it was, and Kanda says, "Mango juice."

"Where did you get it?" I ask, taking another sip. It did taste good.

"Stole it from the grocery store."

If I hadn't swallowed, I would have spat the juice everywhere. "What?!"

"Relax. Air lin-lins are able to transport things like that through magic. No one notices."

"It's illegal!"

Kanda raises an eyebrow. "We live in the woods and have supernatural powers. I think we can break the law."

"Still illegal," I mutter, but I take another drink, not missing Kanda's chuckle. Sticking my tongue out at him, I say, "I just didn't want to waste it!"

"Right, Moyashi."

"The name is Allen! It's two syllables!"

"So is Lavi, Marie, Daisya, Alma, Chaoji, Reever―"

"And you can get those right!"

"It's just fun to annoy you."

"Kanda!"

"Fine. Do you want a new nickname?" he asks. I nod ecstatically, and he says, "Kagayaku Kage."

"What does that mean?"

"Something in Japanese."

Frowning, I say in frustration, "You're really going to do that?!"

He nods, and I whimper, "It probably means 'Shorty' or 'pipsqueak'."

"It might."

"What?!"

"It could mean anything. Those are contestants."

I finish my mango juice and set the glass in the sink, my head down. I go to turn around and I feel arms around my waist, Kanda's body pressed against my back. Quietly, he says in my ear, "It could be something good though."

"If it's something good, you should tell me!" I whimper. He chuckles, "You'll find out someday."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Lavi didn't know how Kanda was holding it together. He walked beside Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee, going to catch breakfast since the pack only provided dinner. The bluenette was teasing the boy, calling him the new nickname he'd picked out, and Allen was acting the same way Shiloh had, assuming that if it was something good, Kanda wouldn't hide it. Lavi, knowing Japanese, knew that "Kagayaku Kage" translated to "Shining Shadow", but he wasn't going to tell Allen that. It was funny to watch him get mad.

But it seemed to Lavi that Kanda was holding in his feelings, which he assumed meant that the bluenette was going to take his advice.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

I sat contently next to Kanda on the couch in the front of the room, leaning on him as Lavi jumped off the small stage to sit between me and Lenalee. He had sung "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy", but it was slightly scary, because now I know what ride a cowboy means….

Fou walked onto the stage, and everyone clapped, cheering her on. Glancing at Kanda, I ask, "Is she a good singer or something?"

He nods. "She was actually going to try to get into _American Idol_. I think she could have won, too."

I quickly realized why. She was awesome as she sang "Rock N' Roll" by Avril Lavigne. "When it's you and me, we don't need no one to tell us who to be. We'll keep turning up the radio. Well, if you and I just put up a middle finger to the sky, let them know we're still rock and roll!"

I found that the song fit her very well, and I clapped loudly when it was over. That's when Kanda stood and walked onto the stage. The entire room went quiet as he said, "I haven't sung since Shiloh died. That day, he was so happy that I was going to sing a song for him that night, and I want to do that now, though a different song choice."

He closed his eyes as the music came on, and he began in a crystalline voice, "I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house. That don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out. I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile even though going on with you gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay, but that's not what gets me!"

Tears were falling down his cheeks at this point, but his voice was still strong. I could hear Lenalee crying, and there was sobbing somewhere behind me.

"What hurts the most was being so close, and having so much to say. And watching you walk away. And never knowing what could have been. And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do.

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doing it. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends, and I'm alone. Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret, but I know if I could do it over, I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken!

"What hurts the most was being so close, and having so much to say. And watching you walk away. And never knowing what could have been. And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do!"

After a moment of music, Kanda continues, "What hurts the most was being _so_ close! And having so much to say. And watching you walk away! And never knowing what could have been. And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do. Not seeing that loving you…that's what I was trying to do."

He doesn't even trying to cover up his tears, and I was about to go up to him and hug him when it all went black.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Kanda saw Allen stepping onto the stage, but through his tears, he could see something was different. His eyes were blue.

"A-Allen?" he asked as the boy embraced him. Allen looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you."

Kanda's eyes grew, his brain remembering that smile. "S-Shiloh?"

His smile only grew, and Kanda quietly said, "No. It…it can't be you."

"Why not? My spirit was absorbed into Allen, remember?"

"Then tell me something only Shiloh would know."

The whitette didn't have to think long. "You were my first, and I was so nervous that I accidently fell off the bed when you started unbuttoning my shirt."

At this, more tears fell from Kanda's eyes, and he hugged the boy as tightly as possible. "It really is you."

"Moron, of course it is! Five years and you haven't changed at all," Shiloh teased before his voice grew more serious. "My spirit can leave this body if it's at rest. I want to sing you a song while it won't deafen anyone."

Kanda nodded, regretfully letting go of his dead mate to find Lavi on the stage, and the bluenette lets him help him to the couch.

Shiloh smiles. "Daisya, will you play 'For You' by Keith Urban?"

The Air nodded, wiping away his own tears. Since the beginning music was extremely quiet, Shiloh said, "This is probably my favorite song, and I feel that it perfectly describes the events and my thoughts of five years ago perfectly."

After a moment, the boy began, "All I saw was smoke and fire. I didn't feel a thing. But suddenly I was rising higher. And I felt like I just made the biggest mistake when I thought about my unborn child. When I thought about my wife, and the answer rang out clear from somewhere up above. No greater gift has man, but to lay down his life for love."

Tears streamed down Kanda's face clearly as Shiloh continued, "And I wonder, 'Would I give my life?' Could I make that sacrifice? If it came down to it, could I take the bullet? I would. Yes, I would for you.

"Maybe you don't understand. I don't understand it all myself. But there's a brother on my left and another on my right. And in his pocket just like mine, he's got a photograph. And they're waiting for him back home. It's been weighing on my mind. I'm not trying to be a hero. I don't want to die. But right now in this moment, you don't think twice!"

Kanda's breathing hitched, his mind involuntarily flashing back to the moment when Shiloh jumped in front of him.

"And I wonder, 'Would I give my life?' Could I make that sacrifice? If it came down to it, could I take the bullet? I would. Yes, I would!

"You don't think about right. You don't think about wrong. You just do what you got to do to defend your own. And I would do the same for you. Yes, I would!"

After a music break, Shiloh sings, "I would give my life. I would make that sacrifice!"

The music pauses before there's a dramatic boom in volume. "Because if it came down to it, could I take the bullet? I would. Yes, I would for you! I'd do it for you!"

The music faded out, and Shiloh smiled. "I love you, Kanda. I want you to love Allen the way you loved me and stop blaming yourself for my death. I chose to take the hit for you, and I would do it again if I could."

"Shiloh," Kanda whispered, but at that moment, a small ball of light left Allen's body, shooting straight into the air, and Allen collapsed.

**Author Note: My gosh, I cried so many times writing this! I got the idea for this while l was listening to music on the way back home from Florida, and I had to explain to my parents why I kept tearing up. I listened to these songs over and over even though they now are so much sadder! Anyways, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! What Hurts the Most-Rascal Flatts.**


	17. Magix

**Rebellious Lover: Thank you!**

**Amenokuma: Thank you for your review!**

**Dcdc123: Thanks!**

**Cana99: Thank you! There might be, but I'm not sure yet.**

**Hanashi o suru: Thanks!**

**Ankhesenemun2: Thank you so much! I hope not too many people stared. (:**

**Alaina Kuski: Thanks!**

**Child-4ever: Thanks! I know I will never be able to listen to them the same way ever again.**

**CrescentMoonTenshi: Thank you so much!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks!**

**Firediva0: Thank you! You, too!**

**VarisVaris: Thanks!**

**Hisuiryuu: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**AliceXxX: Thank you!**

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku: Thanks!**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 16: Magix_

When I wake up, I can hear Lenalee talking.

"…knows that, Kanda."

"It doesn't matter whether he knows that or not. He's annoying and clingy. How do you think I'm supposed become Allen's mate if Alma won't stop bugging me?" a voice says, and I immediately know it's Kanda.

"From what I understand, Allen's not going to just become your mate."

"Why do you say that?"

Opening my eyes, I mutter, "Because in my book, it's like marriage. You can be my boyfriend, but I don't expect a ring at this point, so I'm not becoming your mate right now. I said it once and I'll say it again: if you want someone to put out, go screw Alma."

I feel a large hand on my cheek and lips on my forehead, and Kanda says, "That's fine, Kagayaku Kage."

"It's Allen!"

He chuckles and smiles. My eyes widen in astonishment that he smiled so easily. "Are you okay? You aren't sick, are you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You're smiling."

Kanda frowned. "Do you not remember what happened last night?"

Immediately scared, I sit straight up, breathing hard. He must have drugged me! Or I got drunk! There's no way we had sex! No. No, no, no, no, no, no! NO! And if we did, wouldn't my butt hurt? Unless Kanda was uke…no! Oh gosh, bad images! Go away! Kanda isn't an uke! He's a seme! Worse images! KILL ME NOW!

The bluenette gave me an odd look, seeming taken by surprise, and Lenalee quickly said, "Allen, you didn't lose your virginity, if that's what you're thinking!"

I stop, exhaling in relief and flopping back down on the mattress. Kanda continued, "But you really don't remember?"

"I know you sang, and I started to stand so I could hug you. After that…it's blank," I murmur, trying to figure out what happened. Taking a breath, he says, "Shiloh came out of you. He sang to me, and then his spirit left your body."

"So I collapsed or something? I assume that's why I'm here," I say, looking around the infirmary. Kanda nods. "And you've been here since."

Smiling mischievously, I ask, "Are you going to heal me this time?"

"I'll heal anything you want me to when we get back to my room," he says, smirking. Lenalee rolls her eyes, looking at the alpha. "Okay, cut it out. It's nearly noon, and you told Lavi you'd lead a patrol to check the borders."

He nods. "And I'm taking Kagayaku Kage with me."

"I'm starting to like Moyashi better," I mutter.

"I'll tell you what Kagayaku Kage means if I start calling you Moyashi again."

Whimpering at my horrible options, I hesitantly say, "Fine. Now tell me what it means."

"Not a good choice, Moyashi. Kagayaku Kage translates to 'Shining Shadow'."

I blush. "Then I'll keep it."

"Nope. You're Moyashi again."

"You are so mean!" I whine, pouting.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"I don't understand this whole 'borders' thing," I say, walking between Lavi and Kanda, and Marie and Klaud were behind us.

"Just look in front of you," Kanda said, stopping. Scared, I slip behind him, peeking over his shoulder.

On our side, it looked like a normal forest, brightened by sunlight and green plants growing everywhere while small flowers were scattered around the area. But on the other side, everything was dark. A black fog floated over the forest floor, resembling Kanda's and my Shadow, but it didn't have any stars. Gnarled, ugly trees dripped glowing, green goo that landed in small puddles. Overall, it looked like a forest that you would see Dracula and the headless horseman inhabiting in a horror film.

"That's where everything dark happens. We check the borders to make sure that the creatures stay on the other side, and occasionally, we fight them. There hasn't been a big battle for a little over a year," Kanda explains as our party begins walking along the border. "Lake WillowDrop and the area I trained you in are in our territory, but recently, there have been signs of vampires."

Marie says from behind me, "Yes, along with sirens, and yesterday, I found a few pieces of obsidian."

I think about this. I know that Marie had told me what creature left obsidian, but I hadn't been paying attention. I had tried. I really had, but I couldn't stop thinking about Kanda. As cliché as it is, it's true.

Kanda glances at me. "Why are you so quiet? I figured you take this chance to show off your intellect."

I whimper, looking down. "I forgot."

"Forgot?"

"He means he wasn't paying attention during Creaturology," Marie says, and I blush, nodding.

"Then infer," Kanda says. Fumbling with my hands, I say, "Obsidian is an igneous rock, which means it's formed by cooling lava. Lolita told me that for every creature, there's a dark version, so if I remember correctly, the dark version of Phoenix is Magix."

"Why did you have to be a cat? I could have had the best apprentice ever!" Lavi exclaimed. Klaud whacked him in the back of the head. "I'll be sure to tell that to Chaoji and Komui."

"A-am I right?" I ask, looking up at Kanda. He nods. "Yes. Obsidian is a sign of Magix, along with large areas of burnt foliage."

I smile happily as Kanda twines his tail around mine. As soon as he did, Klaud shoved past me, walking several yards in front of the rest of the group, and I wonder if I did something wrong. I mean, Klaud obviously didn't like me, but I never really understood what I did to make her hate me so much. Maybe she's constantly PMS-ing.

"_Don't let her get to you,"_ Kanda says, not looking at me. Sighing, I ask, _"Why does she hate me?"_

"_You know how she didn't believe that you beat me?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_She's been trying to beat me for years, and she hates that you were able to with as young and inexperienced you are. Not only that, but it's your intellect. She got ticked at Shiloh when he talked smart, too."_

"_Okay, so I didn't commit a crime, right?"_

"_Right. You can even join Lavi in annoying her."_

"_No! I want her to like me!"_

Kanda chuckles, and I pout, lightly jabbing him with my elbow.

We continue walking along, not coming across anything unusual other than the amount Lavi can talk. How does Lenalee put up with it?! It's as if he has a forest of birds for a mouth! But I must admit, some of the stories were funny.

Suddenly, Kanda and Marie stop, ears twitching, and I look at my boyfriend as he scans the area. Curiously, I perk my ears, picking up a faint crackling noise, and I glance around, but I don't see anything unusual. The noise becomes louder, and I hear a loud screech resonating through the area. I scoot closer to Kanda, slightly frightened, and he slips an arm around my waist.

"Lavi," Kanda says, gently pushing me towards the redhead, and I whimper, not liking this at all. I wanted to be with Kanda! Regardless, I follow Lavi, climbing up a large tree after him, and we settle in a fork about thirty feet in the air.

"TRANSFORMATION CLOUD NINE!"

"TRANSFORMATION SAINT'S SONG!"

I really wanted to see Marie's transformation, but all I could see were aquamarine and black butterfly wings. Turning to Lavi, I ask, "Why are we up here?"

"There's a Magix, and it's big. Very big. Those three can take care of it with a little work, but I can't use my powers against Magix, and you'd only be in the way."

"I feel so loved. So you can't fight it because it's Fire?"

"Correct. My power is completely useless. Same for Kanda against a dark dragon, Klaud against a pixie, and Marie against a dark Pegasus."

"Wait, you said the Magix was big. How bi―?"

I'm cut off by an explosion, and a loud one at that. Worriedly, I jump higher into the tree, peering down through the leaves. On the ground, there was a fifty foot python made of blue fire striking at Lau Jimin while Kanda threw blasts of Shadow at it. Marie was standing from the ground, headphones over his human ears.

"Allen, get back here!" Lavi shouted up to me, and I hesitantly climb down, settling beside him in the area that I couldn't see what was happening.

"Are you sure they can handle it? I-I can help!" I say, my ears laid back in helplessness. Lavi shakes his head. "You can't go down there. They may take a few hits, but they'll heal."

After a moment and another explosion, I ask, "Can we at least transform and watch to make sure they won't need help?"

Lavi opens his mouth, ready to protest, and I beg, "Please?"

_Don't deny the innocent boy cuteness. Don't deny the innocent boy cuteness. Don't deny the in―_

"Fine, but you can't go down there unless someone's bordering on death," Lavi said sternly. I smile, nodding.

"TRANSFORMATION FIRE STAMP!"

"TRANSFORMATION GOD'S CLOWN!"

Quickly, I climb higher up in the tree, watching carefully in case something were to happen. Lavi was perched beside me, seeming much more caught up in the action than the thinking.

Klaud was moving Lau Jimin with her mind, using the spirit beast to throw what looked like liquid rock at the Magix. Kanda was still throwing balls of Shadow at it while Marie allowed strings to come from his fingers. I didn't think that anything was happening, but I assume that there was. The Magix was coiled, striking quickly and fiercely, but it didn't seem to be landing any hits on the three lycanthropes.

No, this wasn't right. Something was off. The creatures of the supernatural world have brains, and very intelligent ones at that. That Magix is able to land more complex attacks, but it wasn't. That's when I see its tail slithering behind Klaud….

"Klaud!" I yell, immediately jumping down, and I ignore Lavi's shouting. She turns, an annoyed look on her face, but it's replaced by one of fear as she sees the fire tail hovered over her.

"Crown Clown!" I command, the white blanket covering me as I tackle Klaud, and I hiss in pain, the fire hitting Crown Clown and burning it. It didn't hurt like it should, like I had jumped into a fire, but it was as bad as holding your skin to the bottom of a plate that had been in the microwave for several minutes. The worst part was that it didn't leave. It was still there, enveloping me, and tears leaked from my closed eyes, my nails digging into the soil next to Klaud. After a moment, I ask through my teeth, "Are y-you…okay? You're…not b-burned?"

"N-no. I'm fine," she says. I nod, biting my lip to the point of blood dripping off my chin. The burn only got more intense, not that I wasn't thrilled, and I bite back a scream. At that moment, I truly wondered if I was going to die. Burn to death? That was possible, right? I could die through burns.

My ears pick up Kanda's voice, but not the words. A few seconds later, the agonizing pain was gone, and I collapse on Klaud, panting heavily with my face in her hair that was gathered near her shoulder. After a moment, she asked, "Why did you do that? I could have taken care of it myself."

"No, you…couldn't have. You…would have…been toast," I say, having a hard time getting my breath back as I push myself up, glancing at my mentor and his beta. Marie was staring at Kanda in shock, and I notice a long, white tail slithering away under the bushes.

Kanda rushes over to me, kneeling down beside my panting form. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, I…just need to…catch my breath. What…happened to…the Magix?"

"Dead," Kanda muttered, taking my shoulders and turning me over lightly. "I need to look at your…."

"What?" I ask when he trails off. I feel him touch my left shoulder, pushing slightly. "Does that hurt?"

"N-no. Why? What's wrong?" I ask, confusion and fear slowly building inside me. His finger traces a circle and an arrow on my left shoulder blade.

"Kanda."

"You have a tattoo right here. Does it feel sensitive?" he asks, pressing it again. After a moment, I reply, "A little."

"Do you feel any pain at all?" he asks, turning me back over.

I wipe the blood from my chin, pushing myself up from the ground, but as soon as I stand, a burn shoots through my back. Crying out, I crumple back into the dirt, whimpering.

"That's what I was afraid of. Dang it!" Kanda growled, cursing. Confused, I ask, "Can't you just heal me?"

He shakes his head, and Lavi jumps down from the tree, no longer transformed. Klaud, Marie, and I deactivate, and Lavi says, "It's different with creatures like that. Kanda could've healed you if it was a dragon―"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not making out with you, Lavi!" I interrupt, eyes wide with horror.

"Okay, but that means you'll have to stay in bed for the next month or so, and you won't be able to go anywhere without someone carrying you."

I whimper, thinking about this.

"And Kanda won't be able to be with you for long periods of time."

Sighing, I look down. "Okay. I'll do it."

Kanda takes my hand. "Don't worry about it. This kind of thing happens sometimes, and I'd rather you get healed anyways."

I nod, and Lavi kneels in front of me, taking my chin lightly. Closing my eyes, I part my lips, letting Lavi's tongue slip into my mouth as soon as our lips touched. I knew Kanda tasted like blood, but I never really considered the fact that that could be connected to his element. Lavi tasted sweet and almost like…smoke…? Was that it? I never really tasted smoke, but it resembled the smell. It wasn't like cigarette smoke either. It was like wood smoke. Very, very pleasant. I never compared how people kiss either. Well, that might be because I've only kissed Kanda and a girl on the playground in third grade, but still. Where Kanda was dominant yet gentle, Lavi was almost teasing. His tongue probed mine, flicking it, and he made an odd noise, almost like a curious grunt. I don't have time to really think about it because Lavi pulls away.

He had a confused look on his face, and Kanda says, "It's weird, isn't it?"

Lavi nods. "Yeah."

"What?" I ask, trying to figure out what I did. Did I have a kissing disability? Kanda chuckles, "You look like you think you have some sort of parasite."

I whimper, and he continues, "As you've probably noticed, each element tastes differently. Shadow tastes metallic, almost like blood, and Light tastes somewhat like citrus. I―and Lavi too, apparently―thought that you would taste like a mix between them, but you don't."

I cover my mouth, worried that I tasted bad. Technically, my element is screwed up, but what if I taste like vomit? Or garlic? Or…I don't want to think about it!

"Stop worrying, Moyashi," Kanda murmured in my ear. I don't reply to the nickname, asking, "Then what do I taste like?"

Kanda glanced at Lavi. "You're better at sweet things than I am."

"Something like chocolate, but a little bit bittersweet," the rabbit replied.

I smile happily, but after a moment, I ask, "Do any of the elements taste bad?"

Kanda shakes his head. "No. Air is extremely sweet, and I've had a lycanthrope say it was like cotton candy. Earth tastes like the smell of flowers, kind of the same way Fire is. Water is somewhat like white wine in my opinion, but everyone thinks it tastes a little different. Most say it's like alcohol though."

I nod, standing. I didn't feel anything even close to pain. I felt refreshed, and after a moment, I turn to Lavi. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it!" he said, smiling.

We begin walking again, and I ask Kanda, "How did you kill the Magix? What was its weak point?"

He pauses, but eventually, he says, "It's called Netherworld Creatures: Ichigen."

Klaud turns to look at him, seeming almost furious. "What?!"

"Calm down."

"You transformed just because Allen was getting a little warm?!"

I was shocked that she was yelling at Kanda, but I guess I was more shocked by the fact that he transformed. My mentor's eyes narrowed. "He possibly saved your life, Klaud. And if you haven't forgotten, a creature that powerful hasn't come around in several years, so I'll be transforming a lot more often."

Klaud growled, "You're playing favorites."

"No, I'm not. I would have done the same for anyone else."

Quietly, I slow my pace, falling into step beside Marie as Klaud and Kanda continued to bicker.

"I must say, Allen, that took guts," Marie said, not looking at me. I blush. "Thank you, but I guess I didn't do much. Klaud probably could have protected herself."

The blind man shook his head. "As much as she hates to admit it, you probably saved her life. She concentrates on Lau Jimin, which leaves her body vulnerable, and makes her weak against group attacks and creatures that can do things like the Magix did. At the moment, she's just jealous of you."

"What?! Me?! What did I do?!" I ask, freaked out slightly.

"Klaud was Kanda's first and only female apprentice. In my opinion, I think that she believes that Kanda is giving you more praise than he did her, and I remember that she constantly was striving for praise, mostly from him. Still does."

"But how is that my fault?"

"She thinks men are useless for the most part. She even blatantly says that to her mate."

"So it's my fault because she thinks I'm useless?"

"The only man she respects is Kanda. Other than that, she's completely independent. She'll protect and accept protection from other females, but she gets mad if she's protected by males, and if it was up to her, she'd leave them to fend for themselves. Again, except for Kanda. Now that you've saved her, she'll have to repay that. It's how she works."

"And I just got Fou to like me," I mutter, sighing. Marie says, "Fou just doesn't trust people until she knows she can trust them. Klaud simply hates men. You can't change your gender."

"Technically, I could."

"That won't help."

I whimper, looking down, and the beta says, "You have problems with people liking you, don't you?"

I smile sadly. "I never really cared what people thought of me in school. I didn't have friends, but the professors liked me. It's different here because everyone's like a family almost, so if someone Kanda respects doesn't like me…."

"So it's people close to your friends."

"I guess," I murmur.

"Just ignore her. The only people in the pack that don't like you are Klaud and Alma. Everyone else admires you."

"Klaud. Drop it," Kanda growled lowly. The blonde woman cursed at him, walking ahead of us.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Kanda, what are we doing tomorrow?" I ask, flopping down on the bed while my mentor pulls on his shirt. After a moment, he says, "I thought we'd go to Lava Caverns."

"Lava Caverns?"

He nods. "There are three main areas of our territory: Lake WillowDrop, Lava Caverns, and Clouded Mountain."

"So each one has two creatures?"

"Correct. What's your inference?"

After a moment, I say, "Lake WillowDrop had mermaids and fairies for Water and Earth. Lava Caverns would be hot, but it's dark, so dragons and Phoenix for Fire and Shadow. Clouded Mountain would be high in the air while also being close to the sun, which means it'd be unicorns and Pegasus for Air and Light."

"You're amazing when you want to be," Kanda says, lying beside me, and I look at the wall, blushing furiously. After a moment, I turn back over and ask, "Who's going?"

"Lavi, Reever, and Bak," he says. "Most lycanthropes don't like being near areas where other elements originated. It's not risky, but they generally will feel uncomfortable."

"So they're all Fires?"

He nods. "Yes. You and I will be able to go into the caves though."

"I don't get it."

"You'll be able to pet a dragon."

My eyes widen. "Really?! And it won't kill me?!"

"It won't hurt you. Dragons are extremely gentle creatures, but they can be deadly if they feel that they need to protect someone."

I nod, happily nuzzling into his chest, and he turns out the light.

**Author Note: Did you like it? I hope that any Laven supporters had a fangirl moment. If you did, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANDA! We love you! 6/06/14**


	18. Caverns

**WARNING: Though not in detail, this chapter has mentions of child sex trafficking.**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 17: Caverns_

"How far is it?" I ask, looking at my mentor. He rolls his cobalt eyes. "About half a mile less than the last time you asked."

"Kanda!"

"Less than a mile," he replied, moving a small branch out of his way, and when he let go, Lavi cursed. Looking over my shoulder, I ask, "Lavi, are you okay?"

"Wavi fine, Awwen. Pwease, swap Yu for Wavi," the redhead said, holding his nose with one hand and clutching Reever's arm with the other.

"Kanda! He's speaking in third person now!" I scold, smacking his shoulder.

"He's taken plenty of head shots. Two or three concussions, I think," Reever said. Reever was a handsome, tall man with short, dirty blonde hair, and he wore a lab coat like Lenalee's brother, Komui. Komui had purple hair and glasses, and he was crazy protective of his sister. His transformation is even called "Mad Scientist". Things like that make me feel so safe at the Order! It was the same feeling of safety that a mouse has while sleeping in a cobra nest.

"Wavi sweepy. Wavi sweeps now." With that, the rabbit fell over into a bush. At this, Kanda turns, and Bak asks, "Should we leave him there?"

"I don't know. As much of a blessing it would be if he died, Lenalee might kill me," Kanda says, and I whack him behind the head. Kneeling down, I haul the redhead onto my back, beginning to walk along with the rest of the group. After a minute, I say, "Geez, how much does he eat?!"

"It's called muscle. You should get some," Kanda replies.

"I have muscle! It's just…not…um…heavy! Yeah, it's really light. Some of us didn't work out before getting bitten!"

Bak says from behind me, "Most of the people here didn't have anything before getting bitten. You were lucky."

Saddened by this, I ask, "What do you mean?"

"Well, a lot of lycanthropes don't like to talk about their past," Reever said. "A few months before I was bitten, my mother, father, little brother, and two little sisters were all killed in a car accident."

Bak added, "I lived with my father and grandfather for most of my life, but I didn't want to continue the family business and ran away. A week later, I was with my girlfriend in a drug store when a robber came in while blind firing. My girlfriend took two bullets to the head, but I only got shot in the leg. I was bitten the day I was discharged from the hospital."

I look down, immediately feeling guilty for my careless comment, and Kanda says, "If you want horror stories, ask some of the girls. Rape. Domestic violence."

"I don't want to think about it," I say quietly. Lavi groans in my ear, his right leg beginning to kick violently like a dog scratching behind its ear, and I drop him, wincing when he yelps. Kanda smirks at the rabbit rubbing his sore arse. "I've taught you well, Moyashi."

"It's Allen, BaKanda! Is it that hard to remember?!" I exclaim.

"Yes."

"So your brain is too small to comprehend it?"

"No, I just like to annoy you."

I huff in frustration, and Lavi puts a hand on his head. "I don't remember what it was, but Yu caused it, didn't he?"

"Do not call me that!" Kanda yells, and I have to hold him back so that Lavi doesn't get knocked out again.

After a minute, we're back on the road. Or maybe that should be trail? Back on the trail? No, that sounds like dogs picking up a scent. Well, I am surrounded with three and a half wolf men. Kanda only counts as half. Anyways! We were walking towards Lava Caverns.

Turns out, you'll "hear" the caverns before you see them. And by hear, I mean dragons' wings and screeches of Phoenix. My eyes widen as I see Lava Caverns for the first time.

To my left was the giant mouth of a cave, but in front, there was a cliff. I couldn't help but hug Kanda's arm as I stare at the sparse clouds floating through the open air. It was easy to see red streams seeming to fall right out of the sky while birds on fire and large reptiles soared through the air. There was a dragon the size of an elephant, not including the wings, neck, head, and tail, with a baby next to it, struggling to spit what looked like black fire.

"That's so _cute!_" I say, smiling and leaning against Kanda. He looked down at me before turning back to the dragon, and he says, "Nadira, come."

The mother dragon looked up before leaning down to its baby, nudging it towards me. I stand behind Kanda, watching them approach, and the mother puts its head down. Kanda strokes the skin, and it lets out a purring sound.

"This is Nadira. Every Shadow lycanthrope bonds with a dragon and is able to talk to them through telepathy. You'll be able to get yours today."

The baby ran towards me, rubbing against my leg, and I press closer to Kanda, probably crushing him with my arms around his waist from. He chuckles, "That's Bambi."

"Bambi? Like the deer?" I ask before quickly realizing why it was named that. The fawn-sized, red dragon stepped away from me, prancing back and forth while staring at me with its ice blue eyes, and I laugh at how cute it was. It really did look like Bambi the deer.

It took a minute, but Kanda eventually got me to pet Bambi. His skin felt rough, almost like sandpaper, and I could feel his spine. It was especially weird to touch his wings. They were like a bat's, with three fingers stretching the thin skin and thumb on the bone.

"Come on, Moyashi," Kanda said once Nadira and Bambi had left. The Fire users had all mounted a Phoenix of their own and flown off this cliff. That sounded way too dangerous for my taste, but if they wanted to fly thousands of feet off the ground on bird-shaped balls of fire, they can be my guest.

"I'm not a Moyashi!" I protest, following him into the cave. It sloped down slightly and it was dark. Thank you, night vision eyes.

"Shouldn't it be colder?" I ask, pressed against Kanda's side. His arm wraps around my waist. "There may not be lava flowing through the cave, but it is very close. It'll be warmer down here than outside unless we went with the others."

I nod, continuing to walk with him through the winding tunnel, and after a moment, it opens up, revealing a huge area filled with dragons. Squeaking in fear, I scramble behind Kanda, peering at the creatures as they slept, walked, and played in the cave. There were babies rolling around in a small creek running through the area while mothers watched, and others dozed on ledges.

Unfortunately for me, my squeak made eyes turn to Kanda and me. I clutch my boyfriend's muscle shirt, whimpering quietly, and he says, "Baka Moyashi, they won't hurt you. Do you want to find your dragon or not?"

"But what if they don't like me because I'm part Light?" I ask, slowly moving to his side. Well, I was glued to his side, but I wasn't hiding behind him, so he can't get aggravated at me.

"They might, but I doubt it. Now are you a man, or do you secretly have a vagina?"

I blush. "I'm a guy! And you have no business discussing my…err…sex organs!"

"Then prove it," Kanda mutters, pushing me forward. Whimpering, I hesitantly take a few steps, glancing around to see if any of the dragons were about to attack me, and when they don't, I continue.

"_How will I know which one it is?"_

"_It will come to you and speak in telepathy,"_ Kanda replied.

I nod, stopping around the middle of the cavern. None of the dragons approached me, but an adult that had been splashing in the creek with the babies was staring at me. It was a dark blue, almost like Kanda's hair, and it had shining, bright green eyes. Even in their folded form, I could see blue and purple swirled in the skin of its wings, and it had what looked like fins on the sides of its head.

"_Um…hello…?"_ I ask, taking a tentative step toward it.

The dragon's fins perked forward like a curious cat's, and it moved closer to me. _"Can you hear me?"_

I nod, and it happily moves to my side, rubbing against me and nearly knocking me over. After a moment, I say, _"I'm Allen. What's your name?"_

"_Nice to meet you! My name's Zauryn."_

"_Zauryn?"_

"_I know it's a little weird. My mom's name is Zoe and her friend's name is Lauryn. Therefore, Zauryn."_

"_I think it's pretty."_

Zauryn seems to smile, and Kanda says, "Come on, Moyashi. You afraid of heights?"

"Not particularly…" I say, not too keen on the idea of flying.

"_Hop on,"_ Zauryn says when we get to the cliff again. Kanda was already on Nadira, patiently waiting for me to mount my dragon. After a minute, I carefully clamber onto Zauryn's back, clinging to her neck for dear life.

"You can't steer like that," Kanda says, looking at me in amusement. Shaking my head, I protest, "I can live like this though! I don't want to fall however many miles down!"

The bluenette rolls his eyes. "Number one, it's only a thousand or so feet. Number two, you won't fall, and if you do, I'll catch you."

"I don't trust you."

"And I don't believe that. Besides, have I ever let you fall?"

I shake my head.

"Then pretend you're on one of those motorcycles in an arcade."

"I've never been on one of those."

"Do you have a basic understanding of how it works?"

"Yeah."

"Then fly."

Without another word, Kanda guided Nadira off the cliff, diving straight down before suddenly evening out, and they moved toward the floating mountains.

"_Come on. We've got this!_" Zauryn encouraged. Hesitantly, I straightened, leaning forward, and she dove into the air. Panicking slightly, I hold her neck, pulling up, and she began flapping her wings, bringing us up. It wasn't that difficult, and I caught on rather quickly.

We soared around the levitating mountains, lava pouring from the mounds before dissipating and disappearing. Phoenix flew past us, and once, I could've sworn I heard Lavi say something about looking good.

In less than a minute, I spotted Kanda and Nadira clinging to the side of a mountain, seeming to be resting, and I land beside them. Well, I don't think it was really landing, but anyways.

"That was so fun!" I exclaim. Kanda smiles. "Good. Most people enjoy flying."

"Where are Lavi, Reever, and Bak?"

"I'm not really sure. We'll need to be going soon though."

I whimper in disappointment. "Why? Can't we stay the night?"

"It's too dangerous," Kanda said. "Being out at night now is risky, especially in this area. It's close to the border."

I nod sadly, following him back to the cliff. Zauryn and Nadira both headed back into the cave, and Kanda and I waited for the Fires to return.

We sat against a large tree, not speaking, and after a few minutes of silence, I ask, "What's your relationship with Klaud?"

Kanda looked at me. "That was random."

I blush. "I-I mean, Marie said she was your only female apprentice and―"

"I don't have feelings for her, if that's what you're trying to get at."

"Well, you never bite her head off when she argues with you," I say, picking at a few pieces of grass. Kanda shakes his head. "It's not because we have a romantic relationship. Granted, we've had sex before, but that was when she went into heat. We were at Lake WillowDrop at the time, and there was no way around it. She has a mate now."

"Then why do you let her argue with you?"

He sighs. "As Marie probably told you, she hates men. Before I tell you why, I want you to swear you won't tell anyone about this."

"Swear. Cross my heart."

"She was a sex trafficking victim. Her parents sold her for money when she was twelve, and I bit her when she was twenty-seven. If I had been a sex slave for fifteen years, I'd hate men, too, so I don't really blame her. A lot of the time when she argues with me, it's because she feels like I'm acting like one of her owners did."

"You saved her?"

He nods. "Yes, and I was basically her counselor for the first few months. Not many others know about it. Lavi. Winters."

"Winters?"

"Winters Socalo is her mate."

I nod. "So she doesn't have anything specifically against me."

"Never said that. I think she hates you more than most others in the pack."

I droop.

"She doesn't have anything against homosexuals, but she doesn't like it that I'm one. To her, that means that I don't think women are good enough. It took a long time to convince her otherwise, but she still doesn't like it, and you only increase that. It was the same with Shiloh and Alma, though I don't think Alma counts."

I was about to say something when he puts up his hand, signaling for me to be quiet, and I snap my mouth shut.

"_Can you smell that?"_

I sniff the air, recoiling sharply at the overwhelming smell of sugar fills my nostrils, and alarmed, I reply, _"Yes."_

"_Transform. Right now!"_

We both stand, and I say, "Timcanpy, come. Celestial Power: activate!"

Before I begin my transformation, I hear, "Mugen, come. Shadow Power: activate!"

"TRANSFORMATION GOD'S CLOWN!"

When my transformation is done, I stare at Kanda. His hair was down, cascading down his back until it turns into Shadow, and his cat tail became fluffier, turning to the black mist at the ends, like his ears and longer eyelashes. His pupils turned to slits and his eyes became an unnatural yellow with ice blue streaks, lightning-like lines surrounding his eyes. When the Shadow covering his body dissipated, he was wearing black pants and boots, his shirt missing, and the lines of his tattoo continued to spiral down his entire left arm and hand. Four chains connect to his chest, two going over his shoulders and the others around his hips, and at the small of his back, they met and turned to one chain that attached to pants. His wings were large and bat-like, the bone pronounced and slightly gnarled, but the skin was made of Shadow that seemed to drip like water and vanish before hitting the ground. Mugen had turned to a katana. "TRANSFORMATION INFINITY SHADOW!"

After a moment of staring, I whisper, "It's beautiful."

"Thanks, but we have much more pressing issues than my sex appeal," he says, staring into the trees before letting out an ear-splitting howl. I cover my ears, whimpering, but when he was done, I could hear answering sounds, immediately recognizing Lavi's howl and assuming the others belonged to Reever and Bak.

"Such a shame. I wanted to take my time."

I glare at the man that suddenly appeared. His skin was dark and his eyes glowed an abnormal gold. He had his hair slicked back, the ends curling slightly, and stigmata marred his forehead. He wore a fancy suit, and a cigarette was lit and in his mouth.

"Mikk," Kanda spat, his grip on Mugen tightening to the point that his knuckles were white. Mikk? Where had I heard that before…?

_That's when one of the vampires, Tyki Mikk, sent a massive amount of energy in the form of lightning towards Kanda. Kanda was ready to block the attack, and I know he could've with little damage, but Shiloh jumped into front of him, taking the shot instead._

My eyes widen, but I hold my ground. Kanda glared at the vampire, growling, "I'm going to send you to the underworld."

Tyki smirked. "Oh, really? Wouldn't it be better for you to go there instead? That's where that brave boy is, right? What was his name, Shiloh?"

I watched as Shadow began to ooze from Kanda's body, and I glower at the Noah. "Where do you get off on being a jerk?"

"Hm, you really are what she told us you would be," Tyki said, inspecting me.

"Who?" I ask, glaring at him and not moving my heated gaze from him as he moves away from me. Shrugging, he says, "I'm not sure. Could be a boy. Could be a girl. Never really just checked. I happen to think that she looks girly, but maybe that's just me. Real backstabber, she is."

"_Who_?" I press, wanting to know who this person is. Surely one of my pack mates wouldn't befriend our enemy!

"I'll leave that to you. Amazing actor. She's been involved with the Order for years. I never cared enough to keep track of it. We sure owe a lot to her for all she's done."

I glare at him, but before I can, Kanda jumps forward. "Netherworld Creatures: Ichigen!"

Bug-looking things came from his katana, attacking Tyki, but he moved away easily. Kanda cursed, and I was about to attack the Noah with Crown Clown when I felt something hit me in the back of the head.

The light was fading, but even though it sounded like she was speaking through a pipe, I clearly heard what the girl that hit me said, "Sweet dreams, Allen."

It all went black.

**Author Note: Don't hate me! I'll update in several days! EEP! *ducks as chairs, bricks, and other hard, heavy things are thrown at my head***

**Who's the traitor? Who's that girl? What happens to Allen? Will Kanda save him? Why the heck didn't Lavi, Reever, and Bak get there in time?! I want to hear from you, so please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh, and I love my best friends! Zoe and Lauryn inspired my idea for Zauryn, and hopefully, they will never read this because Zo may kill me! But if they do, I love you guys!**


	19. Abduction

**Hanashi o suru: Thanks!**

**CrescentMoonTenshi: Thank you! Sorry about that!**

**Dcdc123: Thank you!**

**Amenokuma: Thanks!**

**Rebellious Lover: Thank you! I hope this chapter answers a few of those questions!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Cana99: Thanks! That's how I roll!**

**Hisuiryuu: Thank you! I don't know…it might be a boy….**

**Guest: Thank you for your review!**

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku: Thanks!**

**DiavolSange: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it!**

**PassingBye: Thank you for your review!**

**AliceXxX: Thanks! Here's the rest of the mountain!**

**Firediva0: Thank you for your prediction! I must not say!**

**Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge: Thanks!**

**V.s: Thanks!**

**Sora Arashitori: Thank you, too!**

**MayR9: Thanks! I have no comment regarding suspects, but you and Cana99 apparently have the same view on my thinking!**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 18: Abduction_

"Hey, Kanda, a group of lin-lins stopped by while―"

"Shut it and gather the pack," Kanda snapped, swiftly running past Hevlaska and into the main part of the cave. "Listen up!"

All eyes turned to the alpha, and he continued, "The Noah have kidnapped Allen."

Distressed voices began to rise from the lycanthropes, and Kanda barked, "Shut up! I'm leading an attack, and the following people will be coming with me: Noise Marie, Fou Chang, Lavi Bookman, Froi Tiedoll, and Hevlaska Wenham."

"What?!"

Kanda turned to the furious blonde who raised the objection. "We have more pressing matters."

Klaud glared at him. "Why are you sending Tiedoll as your Earth instead of me?! I'm stronger!"

"I don't trust you with Allen."

"Why?"

The bluenette growled, "Someone in the Order is giving information to the Noah."

"And you think that's me?!"

"You're on the suspect list. So is Alma. I momentarily suspected Fou, but she likes him now."

Klaud was nearly shaking with anger. "What reason do I have to betray the pack?! I may hate Allen, but I don't want him dead! I would never hurt you like that!"

"Klaud, drop it."

"No! I…."

Kanda was about to lose his patience, but when she trailed off, he asked, "You what?"

Klaud walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. The alpha could see the hate in her violet eyes, but there were hints of sorrow as she said, "Look. He saved me. I can't sit back while his life is possibly at risk, and if he does die, I would never forgive myself for not repaying him. Please, let me go as your Earth."

After a moment, Kanda nodded. "Klaud Nine will go in place of Froi Tiedoll, but I want Lenalee Lee to cover her."

Lenalee nodded and joined the rest of the group after she gave her brother a quick kiss on the cheek. With that, Kanda led the group into the forest and toward Vampire Grove.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

I groan, my head pounding. When I opened my eyes, I find myself staring at a stone wall. The chair I was sitting in was placed in a small cave, barren of all emotion, and it was dark with the exception of a small gas lamp on the wall. Next to it, I could make out a wooden door.

My hands and feet were cuffed to the chair, and when I jerked, the chair didn't move at all, which meant it was screwed into the floor. And that meant I was screwed.

"Hello, Allen."

I turn to the girl that walked in and immediately recognize her voice from when I was knocked out. She had spiky, blue hair, stigmata, and golden eyes and she wore purple and black, striped stockings with a white mini skirt and a matching, long-sleeved shirt that stopped just above her navel. Her hand held a lollipop, and I wrinkled my nose at the strong scent of sugar mixed with cigarette smoke. Narrowing my eyes at her, I ask, "Who are you?"

"Road Kamelot. Noah of Dreams."

"Dreams?" I really hate my curiosity sometimes.

"You see," she began, "every Noah has a memory. Mine is Dreams. Tyki's is Pleasure. And then there's Bonds, Lust, and blah, blah, blah."

"And why are you holding me here?"

"We just want to see if you really are the first Celestial lycanthrope. What's the harm in that?" Road asked innocently before she licked her lollipop. I say, "There's a problem when you kidnap someone."

"It's not kidnapping! I like to call it…cat-napping," she says.

"Regardless, I would appreciate you freeing me."

"Can't do that."

"Why not?"

She smiled sadistically. "Because if we release you, we won't have any fun!"

"What do you mean by 'fun'?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well, of course Kanda's going to come after you! And he'll bring five others, one for each element. But we'll be ready. They won't bring dragons, fairies, phoenix, and unicorns. But we'll have such things lurking in the undergrowth."

My eyes widen and I begin to thrash, pulling at the restraints on my wrists and ankles. I couldn't transform; Timcanpy wasn't here. And Kanda wouldn't be able to hear my telepathy because he's so far. He'd told me that even lycanthropes with strong mental states weren't able to hear or respond to telepathy that had been sent from over a half-mile away.

"It's no use. You're just an apprentice after all," Road said, and I curse, unable to break free. Even if I did, there was no way for me to get out.

"What do you want with the pack?" I growl. She smiles cruelly. "I always wanted some color around here. I think lycanthrope blood would be perfect. If you didn't know, vampires can't drink lycanthrope blood. It's like poison, so we stick with human blood. But we can get rid of you annoying vermin. Then we might be able to hunt in peace."

"Why can't you drink animal blood? That's what they did in that movie."

Road rolls her eyes. "Allen, sweetie, _Twilight_ wasn't based on fact. True, we could drink animal blood, but vampires don't roll that way."

"So are the Noah the only vampires?"

"Yeah. Unlike lycanthropes, we never nearly died out, but my family did slaughter all the other clans."

_Sadistic murderers,_ I thought bitterly, but I try not to think about it as I continue, "How many are in your family?"

"Err…six. Only four are here though. Lulubell and the Earl are away somewhere, but they don't really ever tell us where."

"Will you tell me who the traitor is?"

"No," she answered simply. "Why would I tell you who he is?"

"He? Tyki said it was a girl."

"Could be a girl. Could be a boy. In my opinion, he looks boyish."

_That's exactly what Tyki said. I'm not getting anywhere._

"But," she said, and I perk, paying close attention. "I'll tell you two letters that's in their name."

"First or last?"

"Together."

I shrug. It wouldn't hurt. "What are they?"

"'L' and 'A'."

I think over this and sigh in defeat. That didn't help much because it could still be Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda Lotto, Winters Socalo, Klaud, Alma, and Hevlaska. Heck, I don't even know if I can trust this chick!

My thoughts were interrupted when a loud howl was heard, and I jerk.

"_Kanda? Can you hear me?!"_

"_Yes. Where are you?"_

"_No! There's an ambush!"_

"_Little late. There is currently a dark unicorn trying to kill me with its alicorn and a pair of pixies is helping."_

"_What?!"_

"_Scratch that. Dead dark unicorn and pair of pixies."_

"_Is everyone okay? Who's with you?"_

"_Looks like Fou took a pretty hard hit from a dark dragon, but Marie's helping her. Other than that, everyone seems fine. I brought Fou, Marie, Lavi, Lenalee, Klaud, and Hevlaska."_

"_You need to be careful. Hevlaska, Lavi, Lenalee, and Klaud are on the suspect list."_

"_What? Why? When did you come up with this?"_

"_One of the Noah told me that the name has an 'L' and an 'A'."_

"_Fabulous. You never told me where you were."_

"_You think I know? It's a dark room, and I'm cuffed to a chair. I don't know where Timcanpy is."_

"_Currently, that rodent of yours is flying around my head and enticing me to slice him with Mugen."_

"_He's not a rodent!"_

"_More pressing issues."_

"_Do you have any back up?"_

"_The bonded creatures are here. We're outnumbered though. Don't worry about it; I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"_Don't come alone."_

"_Fine. I'll bring Fou and Marie."_

"_Sounds good. Be careful."_

"_I will."_

"So," Road said, licking her lollipop, "is Kanda here to save the day?"

"Yes, he is."

"Interesting," she said, and I notice the glint that appeared in her golden eyes.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Allen's fine, but he's inside!" Kanda announced over the commotion. Immediately, Marie asked, _"What? How do you know that for certain?"_

"_He told me,"_ the bluenette replied, slashing through a Magix before he leaps onto a dark Pegasus's back and decapitates it. Kanda glanced around the area and saw Lavi as he attempted to squash pixies with his hammer. Rolling his eyes, the alpha grabbed the redhead around the waist, flew into a tree, and shouted, "Nadira!"

The dragon nods before she breathes Shadow over the dozens of pixies, and only small skeletons are left in its wake.

"Thanks," Lavi said before he jumps back into the fight and goes after a dark unicorn that Dancer, Lenalee's Pegasus, was in battle with. Kanda began to throw Shadow at enemies from the tree, and Marie continued, _"You do realize that that means his abilities allow him to break through the shield around V.G., right?"_

"_Yes, I realize that."_

"_That shouldn't be possible."_

"_Marie, you are sitting on a Pegasus's back while you shoot strings from your fingers in order to kill dark dragons and pixies. You also have butterfly wings, wolf ears, and a tail. Mind repeating your last statement?"_

"_Kanda, I'm just concerned."_

"_It's probably something to do with his element. He's an exception, if you hadn't noticed."_

Marie doesn't reply, and Kanda glances at the battlefield. Fou, Klaud, and Lenalee fought a Magix while Lavi and Hevlaska took care of a dark unicorn. Other than that, their opponents were all dead.

"Nadira," Kanda said, and the dragon quickly finished off the Magix.

"Fou, Marie, the two of you are coming with me to get Allen. The rest of you, hold off those two vampires," Kanda says while he glances at the people who stood in the entrance to Vampire Grove. One had long, blonde hair and looked like he was on drugs of some sort. The other had short, black hair and seemed to be smarter.

"Hehe, look, Devit! Lycanthropes!" the blonde said. The smarter one, now dubbed Devit, nodded. "Yes, Jasdero. And now, we get to have some fun."

Klaud growled, her ears laid back while her tail thrashes. "We've got this, Kanda."

He nods, waiting for her to attack the vampires and move them away for the entrance, and then he darts inside, followed by Fou and Marie. The cave was a lot like the Order, except the lycanthropes had no idea where they were going. When they got to the main room, Kanda stopped Fou from going any further and flicked his ears. A faint breeze from cigarette smoke….

"Glad you could make it," a voice said, and a man walked out of one of the tunnels. Fou's eyes narrowed. "Tyki."

"Aw, what's with the menacing glare, cutie? Hm, I think I'll call you…honey. Beautiful eyes."

She scoffed. "The last man that ever said that to me other than Kanda ended up dead. Should I send you to the underworld to join him?"

"A murderer? Like us?"

"I'm nothing like you, filthy trash. I didn't kill him for fun. I saved my own butt, and probably several other girls', too."

"Fou, calm down," Kanda said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Immediately, he could feel the rage as it radiated from her and he continued, "Don't let him provoke you. You're stronger than that."

The bluenette had known Fou long enough to know that it was easy for her to lose her temper, but when it came to her past, she could become almost uncontrollable, which would be extremely bad in this situation. Anger causes strong people to become poor fighters, and at worst, it results in deadly mistakes. Fou slowly calmed, probably because of Kanda's hand on her shoulder. There was something about him that could almost absorb anger. Maybe it was an alpha thing. Maybe it was a powerful male thing. Maybe, and most likely, it was a Kanda thing.

"Isn't that nice? An alpha there to care for his pack," Tyki said. "Too bad that he couldn't help Shiloh."

As soon as 'Shiloh' left the vampire's mouth, Marie wrapped his arms around Kanda's chest and arms, obviously expecting the bluenette to heat up with rage. Even as Shadow began to pour from his body, Kanda said, "I'm fine. Just hold a chain."

"Do you not remember what happened the last time I did that?" Marie asked, but he still removed his arms to clutch the chain cluster near the small of Kanda's back.

"Yes, and I don't plan on nearly bleeding to death again. It hurt too much to experience for a second time."

"You didn't think it would hurt to rip out a chain that literally grows out of your chest?"

"I figured you would let go at some point. Heck, I didn't think it would actually come."

"Guys, not the time," Fou interrupted. "Remember? Allen held captive? Possibly dying?"

"Yes, and such a sweet boy, too," Tyki said. Kanda glares at him. "What would you know?"

Tyki shrugs. "Last time I checked, he was asking Road questions."

"Questions?"

"Mostly about vampires."

Kanda rolls his eyes. "Baka Moyashi is far too curious."

"Moyashi?" Tyki repeated.

"He's short."

"He's the same size as Road."

"Exactly. She maybe in her three-hundreds, but she still has the body of a twelve-year-old."

"Good point."

Fou once again interrupts, "Not the time."

"_You two keep him busy."_

"_Right," _the lycanthropes say in unison. When they began to attack, Kanda carefully watched to make sure he wasn't targeted as he looked over the tunnels. There were almost a dozen of them, which didn't help, and he couldn't hear anything other than the battle and the steady beating of Timcanpy's wings.

"_Moyashi?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Say something."_

"_Huh? Are you singing?"_

"_No, moron! Airhead, there are ten or so tunnels out here, and I don't have time to wander them."_

Kanda perked his ears and listened carefully. After a moment, he heard, "So which Noah are here right now?"

Timcanpy and Kanda ran down the hall, following the voice of the whitette, and when they got to the end, they found a locked door. Kanda cursed before he runs it through with Mugen, and the door becomes like one of those double doors in the old western movies.

"Oh, I have guests!" Road chirped far too happily as Kanda dashed to Allen's side, aggravated with the cuffs. Allen shrugged. "I've got this."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Timcanpy, come. Celestial Power: activate!"

"TRANSFORMATION GOD'S CLOWN!"

Shadow enveloped the chair I was currently sitting in, and in less than a second, I stood beside Kanda, the chair nothing more than a pile of dust.

"Did I mention how proud I am to say you're my apprentice?" Kanda asked. I pouted. "And here I thought you were going to say boyfriend."

"That, too."

"Okay, lovers, are you done?" Road asked with a roll of her eyes.

"We are not lovers! Boyfriends and lovers have two different meanings!" I protest. The vampire shook her head. "I don't care. If you make out, I say lovers."

"Not lovers," I mutter.

Kanda dismisses this. "What did you want with him? I can't smell anymore vampires, and you knew that the beasts wouldn't stop us for long. There's too much trouble involved just for a little fun."

"Curiosity. We all wanted to know what the new element looked like."

"So the traitor knows his element."

"Everyone in the supernatural world knows his element. He also has a hero complex and takes shots for people who are in danger."

Kanda stops and thinks about this. "Moyashi, who did you tell about that?"

"Um, no one, but I heard Lavi tell a few people. Lenalee, Alma, Fou."

"Alma would've told everyone then." Kanda curses before he directs his attention back to Road. "So you just wanted to chat? I doubt that."

"Even our little spy doesn't know everything. He can only get so much information without being a suspect."

"He?"

"They're trying to confuse us. The gender is unknown at the moment," I say, but I even think over this. They could easily had said if it was a girl since there was only three boys in question, which makes me lean towards it being a boy. Something was fishy with that….

"How old is Tyki?" I ask. Kanda gives me a confused look, as does Road, but she still answers, "Two-hundred…thirteen…? Fourteen? Something like that. I'm older than any of the other Noah."

"And the Twins?"

"A few decades younger."

I consider this and I'm nearly certain that Kanda can sense the movement of the gears in my head. I still can't narrow the information by that, but it does mean that the Noah have had plenty of time to become masters of manipulation.

Kanda continues to glare at Road. "I still don't understand what you're planning."

She apathetically licks her lollipop. "We vampires are tired of having to sneak around for our food. If we want someone for lunch, we should be able to go snatch one, but you and your mutts are preventing us from doing so. You have a pack now. You're stronger now that you have all thirteen moons plus some, and quite frankly, we've decided that if a lycanthrope gets in our way of a snack, you'll miss a person. From now on, we won't hold back and neither will the dark creatures."

"Fine, but you won't kill on my watch," Kanda growled. Road shrugged. "Whatever. Now you have two options. One, you leave V.G. now and this war can proceed in our respective territories. Two, you can stay with limited forces and possibly lose however many pack mates. Your choice."

"This isn't over, Kamelot," Kanda muttered before he morphed into a lycanthrope and began to run out the door. I quickly do the same and follow my alpha as he howls the retreat signal. Fou and Marie are already morphed when we get to the main part of V.G. and the same for the rest of the forces fighting outside.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Thanks, guys," I say as we shift back into anthro form, our fighting forms deactivated. Hevlaska smiled. "Anything for a pack mate."

Hevlaska was a woman Klaud's age. She had ankle-length, pale blue hair that was wavy, jade eyes, and pale skin. She always wore a long, strapless, white, mermaid-style dress that flared out near the bottom, but there was a tiny slit in the back to allow her cat tail to freely swish, and her mark was a small tattoo on her shoulder blade that looked like two overlapping gears. She was a Water user, and her spirit beast was a sky blue dove named Innocence.

I smile back. "Still. I'm glad that I ended up in such loving pack."

Klaud scoffed at this, but says nothing.

"_Why did you bring her? Wasn't she originally on the suspect list?"_

Kanda doesn't look at me. _"Tiedoll was originally my Earth. When I announced the names, she had a tantrum and wouldn't let me leave until I made her my Earth."_

"_To pay me back?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you think she did it?"_

"_After her conniption, I'm not so sure. I'm leaning towards Alma more than anyone, but if you think about it, that would make too much sense."_

"_It would be suspected and therefore, more than likely a poor choice. But you also must consider the fact that that's the exact effect they wanted."_

Kanda doesn't reply and leads the group into the Order. As soon as we were in the main room, applause erupted, mostly for me being safe.

After Kanda and I get back to our room, he sits on the bed. "You take a shower. I want to go over all the names of the eligible people."

"Do you want Marie to be in here? We need someone else, and he's your beta."

Kanda nods. "I'll get him, too. You relax. I know I was exhausted after the first time I ever got captured."

"You've gotten held hostage?!" I ask in disbelief. He rolls his eyes. "Of course I have! Dozens of times. Though, two-thirds of those times I escaped on my own, but it still drains you regardless."

I nod, still slightly shocked that the Great Yu Kanda had actually been captured before.

**Author Note: I guess most people were expecting some sort of amazing battle. Sorry to disappoint! There will be one, but I was thinking of making this a trilogy. Sound good? I promise I won't discontinue this time! If I do make this a trilogy though, I need a name for it. The Lycanthrope Trilogy: _. Any ideas? And one word if at all possible please! If you've seen my story list, you'll notice most are one word. Anyways, please, Please, PLEASE R/R! I'd love some feedback and predictions! I'm counting on you Firediva0!**


	20. Voltage

**Cana99: Thank you! I'm sorry that you didn't like it very much. Your question will be answered in this chapter!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks!**

**Ankhesenamun2: Thanks! I'm glad you like the idea! If you have any suggestions, please, let me know!**

**Firediva0: Thank you!**

**Dcdc123: Thanks!**

**Seraphinit: Thank you! **

**V.s: Thanks! I'll think about it!**

**Renechanneko: Thank you for your review!**

**Sora Arashitori: Thanks! *takes cookies and eats them* Delicious!**

**Rebellious Lover: Thank you! Yes, he will be bonded to a unicorn.**

**Xxrosecrossxx: Thanks!**

**Clio1111: Thank you!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a short story of domestic violence in detail.**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 19: Voltage_

As I walk out of the bathroom, I notice Marie and Kanda sitting on the bed with a piece of paper between them. I move to look at it, but before I can read anything, Kanda pulls me into his lap and possessively holds me there. "So there should be five people in question?"

I'm very thankful that Marie is blind as I awkwardly settle myself between Kanda's legs and lean back against his chest, but after a moment, I correct, "Seven. It's first and last name, so Winters Socalo and Miranda Lotto are also included."

"Miranda wouldn't do something like this," Marie said quietly. I smile sadly. "I don't believe it either, but if it hadn't been me that was taken, I would be a suspect, too."

He nods, and Kanda says, "Okay, Moyashi, work your intellectual magic."

I blush before I look at the list of names and begin, "Lavi Bookman. He's nice, but from my experience, he is an amazing actor, though with an occasional slipup. He's close to Kanda, so he might get more information than others, but he's also an extrovert, which means that he gets energy from being around others. I'm pretty sure he's around people all the time and doesn't have time to sneak around unless he does at night, which I highly doubt because he's so hyperactive."

"True, he's always on patrol or hunting, and I can't remember a time when he was alone for more than thirty minutes," Kanda says. Marie nods. "So it's not Lavi."

"But," I add, "hunting patrol gives him time alone, so he could leave messages and such near the border if he's around it. He's much smarter than most people give him credit for. How much of a heads up did you give him before we went to Lava Caverns, Kanda?"

"The night before, but he was with Daisya watching movies all night," he says.

"Then I don't think it was him," I say. Marie and Kanda agree, and I continue, "Lenalee Lee. She's polite and friendly, but I feel like she's an introvert, a person who gets energy from being alone. She tends to the garden by herself for long periods of time, and her brother probably gets plenty of information. Lavi is also a chatterbox so he could contribute to her knowledge. Ero and Bloom would be an extremely discreet way to send messages to the Noah."

"Sometimes she does seem too polite. She tends to jump on ways to help out and she isn't one for group activities," Marie added. Kanda tightens his hold on my shoulders. "So she's a suspect. Should we pair her with someone?"

"It has to be someone she wouldn't suspect."

"Lavi?"

"If we tell him though, I'm worried that he might say something."

Kanda shakes his head. "Even though he's a talker, he's extremely good with secrets."

"Not necessarily. He falls for my innocent boy cuteness all the time if I try hard enough," I counter. My boyfriend asks, "Innocent boy cuteness?"

Marie nods. "Don't act like you're immune to it, Kanda."

"I just remember a certain Moyashi calling me manipulative on multiple occasions."

"Did I not mention that I used to cheat in poker?" I ask. Kanda shakes his head. "That's illegal."

"And that's why I have a perfect poker face."

Marie interrupts, "Anyways. Who are we appointing to Lenalee?"

After a moment of thought, I say, "I want to rule out Hevlaska. She spends all her time in the infirmary, and Innocence stays with her. I think we could appoint her to follow Lenalee."

"I agree. Reever and she are very close, even for siblings, and I think that he knows her whereabouts throughout the day," Kanda says, and Marie nods.

I glance at the paper. "Klaud Nine. She hates men, me in particular, and she likes to hunt by herself for long periods of time. I personally don't think she would do something like that just for the reason of hating me, especially because Tyki mentioned that it had been happening for years."

"She also said that she wouldn't hurt me by getting you killed," Kanda added. Marie nodded. "That's true, but I don't believe that we can rule her out just for that reason. You have to consider the possibility that she made a deal with the Noah. Maybe they agreed to kill only men or to hunt down the men in her past if she would help."

"You mean so she could get revenge on her owners? How many did she have?" I ask. Marie seemed caught off guard by my question, but Kanda answers, "She told me close to two dozen. If you hadn't noticed, men like that get tired of one girl after a while. After however long, they sell the girl back into the trade and get a new one."

"Sick jerks," I growl, and I feel Kanda let go of me. After a moment, Kanda says, "Allen?"

"What?" I mutter, still ticked about the information given to me, and Marie's blind eyes widened. Confusion settles as the beta moves off the bed, and I repeat, "What? Are you not angry about this?"

"I am, but you need to…um…calm down…?" he said, standing beside Marie. I glance at him, and he puts a hand over his face momentarily before he looks at his beta. "You know how to deal with that?"

"You're the alpha."

"I've never had _that_ happen!"

"Should I get Fou?"

"Yes."

With that, Marie rushed out of the room, and I ask in annoyance, "Would you tell me what the heck is going on?"

"Can you not feel it?" Kanda asked, still staring at me, and I shake my head. He gestures for me to look at my back, and I do to the best of my ability and nearly hit my head on the ceiling when I jump in surprise. My wings had grown out from my back, but they were completely black, and Shadow poured from them and pooled on the bed. It didn't look like black mist though as much as it did storm clouds, and I jump again when what could be mistaken as lightning flashed through the clouds and my wings. Slowly, the Shadow began to trickle over the edge of the bed, and I ask, "What's happening?"

Kanda shakes his head. "I'm not sure. I would come over there, but I'm slightly afraid of getting electrocuted."

"Electrocuted?!" I shout. He nods. "I should also mention that your eyes are bright green with black streaks."

"Help me! I don't know what to―!"

I'm cut off by a loud crash of thunder, the lamp on the nightstand shaking, and I glance at the Shadow again. "W-was that me?"

Kanda looked utterly confused and gestured for me to follow him out of the room. "You need to get out of here before you break something."

He begins walking through the tunnel, and I quickly follow, my energy trailing behind me so there was none left in the room.

"Clear out! Nobody touch him!" Kanda ordered as he leads me into the main part of the Order, and I'm very unhappy to see that everyone was in the room except for Alma, Winters, Hevlaska, and Reever.

I wince as another roll of thunder causes the room to vibrate, and I glance down at the light show occurring in my Shadow. Kanda takes another step back and says, "Miranda, Komui, make sure you stay as far away as possible. If he can electrocute someone, Water users will be most susceptible to it."

"Now I know why you needed me," Fou says, standing on the other side of me. "You realize the problem other than the electricity, don't you?"

Kanda nods. "But I don't think there's anything we can do about that."

"What?" I ask as I try my best to get the Shadow under control, but I only manage to release more thunder and cause the lights to flicker. Kanda explains, "Light and Shadow are opposites, yet they work well together for that very reason. The problem is that Light and Shadow attack each other."

"So my Light will go against your Shadow, and my Shadow will go against Fou's Light," I say with a sigh. Kanda nods. "Basically. Therefore, no one can touch you."

"Well, someone has to try! He can't just stay like this!" Lavi says, worry etched into his normally carefree features. After a moment, Kanda shrugs and glances at me. "If you kill me, there will be problems."

"If he kills you, we're screwed," Klaud says, a hand on her hip. Ignoring her, my boyfriend takes a step forward and touches his boot to the cloud of Shadow. Thunder crashed, and lightning lit up the area around me while Kanda is sent flying into Tiedoll, Daisya, and Chaoji. My eyes widen. "I'm sorry!"

Kanda coughs and spits blood onto the stone floor. "Yeah, no one touch him."

I whimper, and guilt washes over me. Why did I have to be so…different? I nearly killed my boyfriend. I'm about to blow the power. I may never lose this cloud thingy behind me. I'm screwed! I'll die alone in a dark, moldy cave while I rub stick together to make a fire!

"What the heck did you do?!" Fou exclaims. Confused and upset, I say, "I don't know."

"Moyashi, it's gone. It just…got sucked back up into your back," Kanda said.

"What?!" I say happily, spinning around, but I find no evidence of the Shadow.

Fou says, "As great as that is, we still have no clue why it appeared or disappeared."

"I have a theory on that," Kanda said. "Everyone step back."

The group pretty much flattened themselves against the wall, and I ask, "What? Why do they need to step back?"

"Safety reasons."

"Safety reasons?!"

"Chill, Moyashi."

"Not a Moyashi."

Kanda shakes his head. "Whatever. So I met a person a few years ago that had just come from a funeral."

"What does that ha―?"

"Just listen," he says to cut me off. "It was the brother of a girl who had recently been killed. She apparently had been sent to the hospital with broken bones and a fractured skull from where her husband beat her. She eventually died."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask as anger towards that husband sparked inside me. He ignores me. "Doctors later found several minor fractures from the abuse, even pieces of glass embedded in the insides of her thighs from where her husband had put a vase between her legs and pressed them together until it shattered."

"Stop."

"She had scarring from where he'd raped her."

"Stop!"

"And there were bits of degrading paper in her stomach because he'd force her to swallow receipts."

"I SAID _STOP!"_ I scream, and the lights blow. Even so, a lightning show was taking place in the Shadow behind me and thunder shook the cave. I could see Kanda's face in the flickering light and I realize he'd been trying to get me to snap. After a few moments, the lights come back on, but my Shadow had only slightly calmed.

"Theory proved correct. Your anger controls your…whatever it is," Kanda says. After a minute of intense thought and meditation, I push away the rage and hate and even though the thought of what Kanda had said still upset me, I manage to force the…stuff…back into my back.

"Should we call it Celestial?" Lavi asked. Fou shakes her head. "That sounds weird. I mean, 'he gives off Celestial' is just awkward to say."

"Queen Celestia can't do anything like that, can she?" Lenalee asked Kanda. He shrugged. "Not that I'm aware of. But we have to call it something. It can't be 'Celestial' or 'Electricity' since that would be confusing."

It takes a moment, but my intellect eventually begins working. "Wait. Something's weird."

"You think?" Fou sarcastically asks. I shake my head. "No, I mean think about it. We assumed it was Shadow and Light, but when Kanda touched it, the Light didn't just attack, but there was thunder, too. That means that the Shadow, if that's even what it is, attacked him."

"That's impossible. Shadow can't attack Shadow. It just doesn't work that way," Klaud protested. Without speaking, Kanda walks behind me, pulling at my shirt. Confused, I ask, "What are you doing?"

"Remember when the Magix burned you?"

"What about it?"

"This."

Kanda pulled the shirt over my head, and gasps were heard. Even more confused, I ask, "What?"

"The tattoo of an arrow, remember?" Kanda asked, and I nod. He continues, "They're several now, and your arm is turning black."

"What?!" I exclaim, turning to the left, and he was right. My skin was turning black.

"Kanda, that's what I was trying to tell you!"

I turn to see Hevlaska. I'm not sure when she came in, but she seemed stressed as she said, "There was a group of lin-lins that came while you were at Lava Caverns. They told me that not only had another willow grown between Light and Shadow for Celestial, there was an unnamed one beside Earth. They think that it's supposed to be between Air and Fire."

"What are they calling it?"

"They said it hadn't opened yet."

Looking down, I ask, "Do I have two elements?"

After a moment, Kanda says, "For now, let's leave it alone. And besides, if you do have two elements somehow, you'll have two spirit beasts."

"And if I somehow do have two?"

"Then you will be training with Marie and Lavi, too. If there is an element between Air and Fire, we need to know exactly what it can do, and you'll have to learn to control it," Kanda said.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Since I had insisted that we get the suspect list done, Kanda and Marie sit on the bed while I say, "So Klaud is a suspect. Who are we appointing to her?"

"Fou," Kanda says. "Klaud knows she's on the list, and Fou will keep her in check, but not be like some sort of stalker."

Marie agrees, and I continue, "Okay, and next is Winters Socalo."

Kanda shakes his head. "We've got as much on him as Lavi. And besides, he's been in the infirmary for some sort of wound on his leg for the past week. There's no way he could've given information about Lava Caverns, and Luna is the size of a cat. Someone would notice a bat with spider web wings flying through the Order."

"I agree. And the time he's not in the infirmary, he's hunting or on patrol," Marie says. I nod. "So Winters is off the list. Um…Alma Karma. He hates me, and I believe that he doesn't like anyone close to Kanda in the Order. More than ever, he has reason to do such things."

"That's true, and because he has no power, he generally spends his time alone in the woods. He can't hunt and he doesn't like patrol," Kanda says. Marie asks, "But who will we appoint to him?"

I say, "Komui. As much as it doesn't show, he is extremely responsible, and Alma could just stay in the infirmary with him."

Marie and Kanda agree, and I say, "Last, Miranda Lotto. She's caring and friendly. She doesn't hunt and patrol very often because she's not very good at it, but she does help out in the infirmary a lot and reads in the main part of the Order. I think she's clear. Kala couldn't sneak out since she's a tiger with number stripes."

Marie looked hesitant for moment, but he eventually says, "But her power allows her to manipulate time. She could easily transform in her room and freeze time around the Order for at least an hour without tiring herself out. She's also a night owl, and sometimes, she doesn't get into bed until three in the morning."

"The night before karaoke, Fou and I were up around midnight, but I didn't see Miranda anywhere," Kanda says. I sigh. "We can't really do anything to stop her from freezing time unless we take away Kala."

"We'll put Kala in Lavi's room. I can stay with her," Marie says.

"Are you sure? She could cloud your judgment," Kanda reasons. I nod. "Yes, but I trust that he can make his own decisions. That's why you made him your beta, correct?"

"Yes," Kanda says.

"Okay, then our suspect list consists of Klaud Nine, Lenalee Lee, Alma Karma, and Miranda Lotto."

Later that night, I stare at the mirror. My arm was black nearly to my elbow, but it didn't hurt or anything like that. It was just…weird. I walk back into my bedroom, and Kanda already had the light out and was asleep. Well, not really asleep, but he was getting there. When I slip in beside him, he rolls over and wraps his arms around me. "Are you worrying about your arm?"

"What if I'm some sort of freak show? Or I might not be able to control it. I could kill someone!" I fret with a whimper. Kanda doesn't say anything, but he does press his lips to mine softly. The worry still existed, but it wasn't prominent as I kiss Kanda back, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth.

After a minute, Kanda pulls away. "Don't worry about it. It's not like you're going to lay an egg overnight."

I nod and settle for the night, but I can't push away the worry that lingered in my mind.

**Author Note: What do you think? Could this be a new element? And who do you think is the traitor? I want to hear from you, so please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Mystic

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks!**

**UnheardSalvation: Thank you!**

**Child-4ever: Thanks!**

**Alaina Kuski: Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Akkira Nala: Thanks! You question shall be answered!**

**Firediva0: Thank you! I think you'll like his spirit beast.**

**Rebellious Lover: Thank you! Allen's past isn't a very big deal in this story, but you'll find out more about it in the next chapter.**

**Dcdc123: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you! No egg laying. Sorry!**

**OtakuShipping: Thanks!**

**AliceXxX: Thanks! I'll think about it!**

**Hisuiryuu: Thank you!**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 20: Mystic_

When I open my eyes the next morning, two giant, red eyes are staring at me. It takes a moment, but after about three seconds, I squeak in fright and cling to Kanda because there was a baby, red-eyed fox sitting on me. Kanda opened his eyes. "What?"

"It'll kill me! Get it off!" I squeal, burying my face in his chest.

"Moyashi, it won't hurt you."

"How do you know?"

"Remember the spirit beast conversation? It's a fox kit with red eyes and a lightning mark on its flank. It's your spirit beast."

I whimper, but I eventually look at the fox that had decided to sit on the edge of the bed and chase its tail. I laugh. "Okay, so maybe it won't kill me."

"What's its name?"

After a moment of thought, I say, "Misty."

The fox perked and watched me. _"Misty?"_

I glance at Kanda. "Is it supposed to talk through telepathy?"

"Sometimes," he says. "Mugen does, and so does Deak."

I nod. _"Hi, Misty! What are you doing here?"_

"_Master Allen needed a new spirit beast! Oka sent Misty to Master Allen so now Misty is Master Allen's spirit beast!"_

"_Do you know what element you represent?"_

She pouts. _"Misty doesn't know what element Misty is. Oka told Misty to tell Master Allen to come to Lake WillowDrop immediately though."_

I tilt my head in confusion before I glance at Kanda. "She says that Oka sent her. Apparently we need to go to Lake WillowDrop as soon as possible."

"What about the element?" he asks. I stand from the bed with Misty right behind me, and I say, "She doesn't know."

He nods. "You get dressed and such first. Then find Marie, Lavi, and Fou."

"But Fou and Marie are with Klaud and Miranda."

Kanda pauses, thinking about this. "Lavi, Daisya, and Reever."

I nod.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Lavi and Daisya were in the main room, so they weren't hard to find, but that also meant Misty started to hop around and sniff everything. Rolling my eyes, I say, "Misty, come back."

She pouts, and her tail drags the floor as she sits beside me. I quickly explain what was going on to Daisya and Lavi, and the redhead says, "Cool! Two spirit beasts!"

"Yeah, that's awesome," Daisya agrees. I glance down at the spirit beast, whose head was still down, and I roll my eyes before I bend down and pick her up. "_Hey, what's wrong_?"

"_Master Allen is mad at Misty,"_ she whimpers. After a moment, I scratch behind her ear._ "I'm not mad. You just can't run around right now."_

"_Misty didn't know."_

"_I told you I wasn't mad. Just stay beside me from now on."_

"_Okay, Misty will do that."_

I set her on the ground again, and Lavi says, "What was that about?"

"She was upset because she thought I was mad at her. She's a lot like a five-year-old," I explain as we walk to the infirmary to retrieve Reever.

"Are you guys ready?" Kanda asked as we walked out of the infirmary. I nod. "As far as I know."

Several people asked about Misty, but all Kanda had to say was that it was related to the events of the previous night. After we'd walked nearly a mile, I ask, "Is it still dangerous out here?"

Kanda shrugs. "Lake WillowDrop is probably one of the safest places in the territory. The training area isn't by any means, but we shouldn't have any trouble if we go straight to the lake."

"Okay," I say.

"_How much further?! Misty is going to die!"_ Misty whined, dragging her paws. I laugh at how much she reminded me of myself, and I scoop her up in my arms as I walk. Kanda glances at me, and I quickly defend, "She's tired!"

"Yep, he's hooked," Lavi said, and Daisya agreed.

"I am not!"

"Says the boy with the supposed perfect poker face," Kanda says, and I whack him on the shoulder. He just chuckles. Rolling my eyes, I say, "On a more serious note, will I have two fighting forms?"

Kanda thinks about this for a moment. It was a good question since we have no idea what will happen, and we don't know what kind of power I could possibly harness. Eventually, Kanda says, "I believe so. You'll have Timcanpy to transform with into transformation God's Clown, and then Misty…whatever element and transformation that is."

After another thirty minutes, we pass through the training area, and we meet a small group of lin-lins collecting food. I immediately recognize Lolita.

"Allen!" she squeals, dashing over to me. "What are you doing here?"

She hovers next to me as we continue to walk, and I say, "Did you not hear about the new tree?"

"Yeah, but no one would tell me much. Just that there's a willow between next to Earth that hasn't opened yet."

I quickly explain to her what had happened, including the part where I was kidnapped, and she begins frantically looking me over. "You aren't hurt, right?! I'll kill them if they did!"

I smile. "I'm fine, really. It was more of a learning experience for me."

"Which proves that there's something wrong in his head," Kanda comments, and I glare at him.

"He's smarter than you, BaKanda," Lolita said. The bluenette faces her. "The heck did you call me, pipsqueak?!"

I shrug. "At least I'm not the only one."

"Ah, young love," Lavi says. I raise an eyebrow at him. "I'm twenty-three and he's twenty-six. How is that young love?"

"Twenty-seven," Kanda corrects.

"Huh?"

He rolls his eyes. "I turned twenty-seven a few days ago."

"What?! And we didn't celebrate?!"

Lavi says, "He doesn't let anyone acknowledge it."

"That's stupid."

Lolita says, "Yes, but if you hadn't noticed, so is he."

"I don't care what relationship you have with Moyashi or had with Shiloh, I will maim you, chick," Kanda growled as we break through the forest. Haze flies up to Kanda. "Time to see what will happen with the tree. It opened an hour ago."

Misty hopped out of my arms and waited for me patiently while I glance at Kanda. "Is it just like the first time?"

"Probably. Only you will name the element and activate the way you normally would," he said, and I try to swallow the lump in my throat, though it remained in its place. Hesitantly, I walk toward the small, gray willow tree between Air and Fire. Misty sat beside me as I stared at the dark cloud inside the tree, lightning bolts flashing through the darkness.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Kanda watched his apprentice touch the new element, and the tree shined brightly, momentarily blinding the spectators. Allen commanded, "Misty, come. Mystic Power: activate!"

_Mystic, huh?_ Kanda thought as Misty jumped into the boy's chest and he lifted into the air. His ears and tail became fluffier while his hair, instead of lengthening, spiked back, and his eyes turned green with black streaks, like they had the night before. His clothes turned to Myst, the storm clouds and lightning, before it became knee-high, black combat boots, short shorts, and a shoulder-length, black glove on his right arm. His left arm was metal, his fingers long claws, and a cross was on his hand. Wings grew from his back, large and angelic, but they were black and made Myst while bolts of lightning ran rampant inside them. "TRANSFORMATION MYSTIC STORM!"

Lavi and Daisya clapped as Allen landed and glanced at himself. After a moment, he whimpered, "I look like a girl."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Yes, you do. It's the short shorts. Are you even wearing underwear?" Kanda asked.

"Yes!" I say, but then I stop, moving my legs just to make sure. "Yes, I definitely am!"

After a moment, I say, "I like transformation God's Clown better."

"Just because you're wearing pants and at least a half shirt?"

"Yes."

Kanda chuckles, "I think you look sexy with some leg showing."

My cheeks heat up uncontrollably. "K-Kanda!"

"Okay, lovebirds, don't start talking dirty," Lavi said.

"We aren't talking dirty! Kanda just likes to make me blush!" I protest. Kanda raises an eyebrow at me. "So you admit you like it?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"Yes! And if you don't stop, I'll figure out how to use this transformation and turn you into toast!"

"You already tried."

"I didn't try! I didn't know what the Myst could do!"

"Okay, I'll stop," Kanda said and held up his hands. Confused, I look behind me and I squeak, desperately trying to get the Myst back into my wings. I succeed after about a minute of struggling, but when I hear one and a half wolf men and a cat man laughing at me, I yell, "It's not funny!"

Unfazed by this, Lavi says, "You're right. It's not funny. It's hilarious!"

I sigh in defeat, and Kanda walks toward me. He touches my left arm lightly, feeling it. "What's it called?"

"Edge End," I answer, realizing just how sensitive the cross on my hand was when he traces it. After a moment, Kanda asks, "Baka Usagi, are we going to have to hold another tournament for this transformation?"

"I guess so."

Kanda nods. "Then I know what we're doing as soon as we get back to the Order."

_Fabulous._

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Listen up!" Kanda barked, waiting for the pack to quiet before he continues. "You all are aware of Allen's new powers. As well as Celestial, he is the eighth element: Mystic."

Whispers spread around the group, but for once, I stand confidently beside Kanda, and he says, "We will hold the battles again for his new transformation. Light user, Fou Chang, please step out and transform."

Fou nods. "Soul, come. Light Power: activate!"

"TRANSFORMATION LIGHT FURY!"

Kanda looks at me. "Mystic user, Allen Walker, please step out and transform."

Taking a breath, I say, "Misty, come. Mystic Power: activate!"

"TRANSFORMATION MYSTIC STORM!"

A few whistles are heard, and as I blush, Kanda turns around and growls, "Back off. He's mine."

I bite back a tempting comment, and Kanda says, "Begin!"

Neither of us moves, and I ask, "What is it, Fou? Scared?"

"As if!" she retorted. "Light Blades!"

"Edge End!"

We clash hard, both of her blades pressed against my arm, and she asks mockingly, "Why aren't you using your Myst?"

"I still don't know what it could do," I admit, pushing her away after a moment. Her blades form an "X". "Try it. I don't care if you fry me as long as you heal me afterwards."

She darts forward, and I jump up, hovering. "Myst Bolts!"

Fou's eyes widen before she jumps to the side, narrowly missing the lightning strikes that were aimed at her, and she lands on her elbows and knees. I continue to float while she stands, and I say, "You still want me to fry you?"

The Light user nods, and I say, "Cloud Cover."

The Myst, minus the lightning, began to pour from my wings before it surrounded Fou, and when she tried to move out of it, I sent lightning through it. When she had vanished from sight, I burst through the Myst and drag her out by the neck, pinning her quickly. As I help her up, I say, "For the record, I think that would've been much harder if I didn't already know your weakness."

She nods and deactivates Light Fury. "You would have figured it out somehow. Just beat Kanda, and I'll be happy."

"I'll try," I say with a smile.

"Air user, Noise Marie, please step out and transform."

As Marie moves onto the battlefield, I look at Kanda, horrified. "What?! You're making me battle him?!"

"Is that a problem?" he asked. "You've already fought and beat Lenalee and Daisya, and Winters is in the infirmary."

I whimper, and Marie says, "You can use your full power, and I won't try to kill you or anything."

After I nod, Marie commands, "Melody, come. Air Power: activate!"

A black bear cub with small angel wings leap into his chest as he lifts into the air. His black ears and tail become misty while headphones appear over his human ears and his blind eyes turn solid white, nothing resembling a pupil or anything. His black muscle shirt, boots, and pants became white and matching, fingerless gloves appear on his hands as small rings cover each of his fingers. His wings looked like Lenalee's, except they were aqua and black. "TRANSFORMATION SAINT'S SONG!"

"Begin!"

"Myst Storm!" I shout, beating my wings as Myst rushed towards Marie. He jumped and hovered. "String Death!"

_That doesn't sound good_, I thought right before I felt myself being wrapped in invisible wire. I take in a sharp breath, my body feeling like as if it was being crushed, cut, and shook all at the same time. When Marie begins reeling me in like a fish, I whisper, "Voltage."

He gasps, the strings break, and I land with a thud. When I push myself up, gasping, I see the man shaking and flexing his hands, and I say, "Your strings are metal."

"Song of the Saint," he murmurs, and I feel my brain go fuzzy. Even though I had never been bothered by it, it sounded like Styrofoam was being rubbed together next to my ears, and I cover my ears, my teeth gnashed against each other.

_It's long range attacks,_ I thought. It takes a moment, but I eventually overpower the sound, and with a running start, I jump at Marie. "Edge End!"

Even though it was sloppy, I still knocked Marie out of the air, but he landed on his feet. The sound had stopped, and before he could pick it back up, I attack him again. He easily dodges my continued Myst Bolts, much to my disappointment, and I shout, "Thunder Crash!"

As I thought, his dodging became less agile and when I finally managed to touch him on the arm, I say, "Voltage."

When he lands several feet away with a loud thud, I'm worried that I might have sent too much electricity through him, but after I pin him, I'm relieved that he's fine, just jarred. I help him up, and he deactivates. "Very good. Next time, I won't take it easy on you."

I gulp and I vow to never battle Marie again.

I battle and beat Chaoji, transformation Magic Strength, and Bak since Reever was tending to Winters. Hevlaska, transformation Ice Vengeance, was a challenge and beat me, even though she was a Water user. When she hit me with her Ice Blade, I managed to nearly break my back via a tree. So lastly….

"TRANSFORMATION INFINITY SHADOW!"

I whimper as Kanda lands, Mugen in hand, and he says, "Unlike Marie, I'm not going to take it easy on you."

"Please, don't kill me," I beg. He rolls his stunning eyes. "I won't kill you. Besides, if I hurt you, that means I get to heal you."

"Begin!"

Neither of us moved. I had an idea of how I needed to go about this, but I had never battled Infinity Shadow before, so it was a lot different. Kanda, tired of waiting, slashed Mugen through the air. "Netherworld Creatures: Ichigen!"

"Edge End!" I shout and kill the beasts. Kanda smirks. "Are you going to make this difficult?"

Not trusting my voice, I nod, and he commands, "Double Illusionary Sword!"

My spirit flies away to heaven as Mugen is enveloped in white light, and a stream of that energy winds up Kanda's arm, behind him, and down his left arm, creating a second sword out of pure energy. With that, the bluenette ran at me. Not knowing what else to do, I brace my arm against his swords and say, "Voltage."

Nothing happens, and I mutter, "It's made of Shadow, isn't it?"

"And last time I checked, Shadow doesn't conduct electricity," he said. I growled deep in my throat, thunder booming around me, and Kanda's ears twitch. Using as much strength as I have, I push him back, but not far, and I shout, "Thunder Crash!"

His ears flick wildly, and I continue, "Cloud Cover!"

Unfortunately for me, as the Myst nears him, Kanda slashes it, causing it to retreat momentarily before it returns. I was losing since he had two swords.

"Shadow Blast!"

I don't think to block, and it results in my body arched over a thick tree branch. Even so, I manage to kick away before Kanda is able to put Mugen to my throat, and I beat my wings, hovering over the field in exhaustion. Suddenly, the bluenette disappears into the trees. Great. Frantically, I land and search the area. He was silent, so I wouldn't be able to hear him. A stick snaps behind me, and I pretend to whip around, but I actually did a circle, facing Kanda. "Voltage!"

This time, I had Edge End touching his arm as well as Mugen, and he flew into a tree. And not lightly. I sent a good amount of electricity through that blow. Taking my chance, I shout, "Cloud Cover!"

Kanda tried to push himself up when the Myst began to attack him. Lightning lit up the clouds, and the alpha was continuously shocked while thunder roared, his ears twitching as if they were a hummingbird's wings. Happy was an understatement as I pinned my boyfriend, and I smiled like a lunatic as we deactivated.

Gasps, whispers, and praiseful comments flew around the field, and I lean down to Kanda's ear. "I know you let me win. You could've blocked that Voltage and you knew that I wouldn't fall for the snapped stick trick."

"But I didn't let you win at the training area, and I wanted Klaud to realize how strong you are," he replied. Before I could say anything, he flips us over and smirks. "I still hurt from that last attack though."

Wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer, I say, "We can't have that, now can we?"

He presses his lips to mine, and I hear someone curse. Well, not someone. I knew it was Alma, but I had a samurai to protect me, so I didn't mind.

When we break apart, I say, "You know, this happened at the first tournament, too."

"Which is why we should hold them more often," Kanda says before he stands and helps me to my feet. Everyone congratulated me, telling me how incredible that was, except for Klaud, Alma, and Marie. The first two had obvious reasons, but I think Marie knew Kanda let me win.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"_Misty is sleepy. Misty sleeps now,"_ my spirit beast said, curling up at the end of Kanda's bed. I laugh, "Kanda, I hope you like foxes."

"Why?" he asks and peers out of the bathroom. His face darkened. "Get the mutt out of my bed. She can sleep in the floor with Mugen."

Shrugging, I say, "Okay, I'll sleep in the floor with her then."

"And you call me manipulative?"

I don't reply and move to prod Misty, but Kanda says, "No, leave her, but she stays at the end of the bed. I don't like furry animals."

"Says the one with waist-length hair."

"My hair isn't fur. There's a difference."

I smile innocently. "Can I brush it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"What if I―?"

"No."

"Come on, Misty. We're on unwanted."

"You get one minute."

"Yay!"

**Author Note: Any good? Tell me what you think, and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Patrol

**Dcdc123: Thank you for your review! And I mean, who **_**wouldn't**_** want to play with Kanda's hair?**

**Firediva0: Thank you!**

**Rebellious Lover: Thanks! I'm glad you like her!**

**Alaina Kuski: Thanks!**

**CrescentMoonTenshi: Thank you!**

**Akkira Nala: Thanks! Misty is very popular already and it makes me happy!**

**AliceXxX: Thank you!**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks!**

**Clio1111: Thanks!**

**Kurosora-chan: Thank you! My mom read your review to me over the phone, and due to our jokes about creepers, you amused us both.**

**Lassenri: Thank you for your review!**

**Wolvena: Thanks!**

**Hisuiryuu: Thank you!**

**The Fourteenth Noah: Thank you so much!**

**Sora Arashitori: Thanks! I'm glad I'm sky dust worthy!**

**Vampireanna'dancer: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!**

**GoddessWarrior: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thank you! Yes, I am.**

**ShadyHermit: Thanks!**

**Black rose: Thanks! I'm glad that you want updates!**

**Jazz91121: Thank you so much! I love it when a writer I know through their stories reviews!**

**Author Note: IMPORTANT! I'M DOING A FAN QUESTION AND ANSWER. If you have any questions, please ask. You can direct the question to any character or me, and please ask as many as your heart desires. Thank you!**

_**Lycanthrope**_

_Chapter 21: Patrol_

I throw my head back with a low moan. My fingers twist themselves in Kanda's hair as his tongue swirls around my nipple, occasionally sucking and nipping it for good measure. Shivers run through me. One of his hands flicked,

pushing my body closer to his, but it keeps going down….

"K-Kanda," I groan, trying to wiggle away as to get his hand out of my pants. "Stop…."

He pulls away and looks off to the side ashamedly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay…."

"No, it's not!" He lies back with his hands over his face. "Gosh, I'm so stupid. Every time we do this, all I can think of is how good it would feel to be that close to you and how amazing it would be to hear you scream my name while we're bonded."

I blush at the mere thought, and Kanda continues, "But then I remember that you're waiting, and for some reason, I feel like I'm not good enough. So then I want to prove that I am."

"You're a moron," I state.

"I realize."

"I know that you don't understand. And it's not that I don't want to be with you like that, because I do." I blush. "I really, _really_ do."

Kanda didn't move as I sat up after I had pulled on my shirt, and he said, "Then explain it. What's the point in waiting?"

I pick at the frayed hem of my shirt. "My father, Mana, wasn't my real father. My parents were a teen couple and abandoned me on Christmas, but Mana found me and took me in. He taught me about living and what it means to be alive.

"One day at school―I think it was third grade―I overheard a group of guys talking about sex. I mean, when you're that young, everyone thinks it's gross. Kind of the same way some girls in high school say they would never ever touch themselves, but everyone knows it's a lie. It's all about cycles. Anyways, so I asked Mana about it. He was slightly disappointed that it happened so soon, but he had 'the talk' with me. Imagine my surprise when I was informed that babies don't come from a woman's bellybutton and women can't get pregnant by kissing."

"Wait, seriously?" Kanda asked, his hand over his mouth, and I had a feeling he was trying not to laugh.

I laugh. "Yeah. Anyways, he explained everything and told me that if I had questions that I could ask. Mana was also a Christian. I grew up in church, and it wasn't one that acted all holier than thou. It was a community church, so it was very accepting of people who were different. When I finally asked how men had sex, Mana knew a gay man in the church who was willing to explain it to me. After that discussion, Mana decided that he wanted to have the 'sex before marriage talk'. Long story short, I realized that waiting makes sex so much better and I vowed abstinence until marriage."

"I still don't understand how waiting makes it better," Kanda grumbles.

"And I don't think you ever will, but I will. You've had sex with people just because they needed it. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it, but I wouldn't want to do anything like that. When I do have sex, I'll already have an emotional connection with that person beyond compare, and anything we do physically will enhance that, not just give pleasure."

Kanda doesn't say anything, and I say, "If you want―"

"I know, I know," he interrupts. "Go screw Alma."

I nod. "And if that would make you happy, then by all means, go for it. I don't want to be with a man who doesn't respect my decisions."

"I respect them. I do, but it's hard."

"You know my reply to that, so for the sake of not sounding like a broken record, I will be getting ready now," I say before I stand and walk into the bathroom.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

I don't really like this.

Sure, I don't mind patrol, but Klaud and Fou were here. I guess my trust for Klaud vanished, but whatever the reason, I had a bad feeling. We, as in Kanda, Klaud, Fou, Daisya, and I, walked along the border of the vampire's territory, so maybe it was that. That's what Kanda told me at least.

"How far are we going?" I ask.

Kanda looks at me. "I was thinking to Clouded Mountain and back."

"You sure are pushing the patrols," Fou comments from behind me.

"Do you want dark creatures infesting our territory? Must I remind you of want happened the last time?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Yes, it was. You're lucky that Shiloh was a Light, or you'd be dead."

My curiosity perked. "What happened?"

Kanda looked over his shoulder at Fou. "Your story to tell."

I hear the girl curse before she says, "Before Shiloh died, there was an increase in dark activity. The patrols didn't change much, but there were several attacks. Nothing we couldn't handle. One of those times, the attack was on the Order. It wasn't something big, just a herd of dark unicorns and a few Magix, but while I was fighting a Magix, a dark unicorn came up behind me and stabbed me in the stomach."

"Wait, I thought same elements couldn't hurt each other."

"Through their powers. Physically though, there isn't a difference. A dark dragon could pick up Kanda right now and throw him off a cliff."

I wince, and Kanda rolls his eyes. "She was making a point. If a dragon throws me off a cliff, I'm already dead."

"Anyways," Fou says, "the dark unicorn stabbed me, and take my word for it, having an alicorn in your stomach isn't pleasant. A lycanthrope of the same element can heal you whether it's a physical injury or not, so Shiloh saved me. But today if that were to happen, I'd be dead."

I shake my head. "I could heal you."

She doesn't reply. I wanted to hang my head, but refrain. I thought she liked me now, but I guess not.

"Allen!"

I jump at Klaud's voice. "What?!"

Kanda quickly steps away from me. "Are you angry?"

"No. Why would I be mad?" I ask, confused as the four lycanthropes step away from me. They stared behind me, and I sigh. "My wings are out, aren't they?"

"Yes," Kanda states, and I glance over my shoulder. Sure enough, Myst poured from my wings, lightning flashing, and a roll of thunder sounded. I stop and glance around. My body didn't vibrate. Even if it was small, my body always vibrates when the Myst releases thunder. Seeming to sense my distress, Kanda asks, "What is it?"

"That wasn't me. The thunder. Something else created the thunder."

Kanda glances at Daisya. "Hear anything?"

The Air tilted his head as his ears twitched slightly. After a moment, he says, "I'm not sure."

"Daisya," Kanda growled. The purple-haired teen says, "It's faint, but I can hear the crackle of a fire."

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "I would be able to hear it as well if that were the case."

"It's not a Magix or phoenix. It's as if it isn't based on Fire."

Klaud closed her eyes and bent down to press her hands into the earth. "Something's walking. Four hooves. Not heavy, but large."

I freeze, the wheels in my head beginning to turn, and I ask, "Klaud, if it were something like a Magix or a dark dragon, would you be able to identify it by its unique way of walking?"

She nods. "Definitely. I would be able to tell Kanda from Lavi just by the way they distribute their weight."

"What about the element?"

She pauses. "Not for certain, but different elements hold themselves differently."

"Tell me them."

"Why would I―?!"

"Klaud," Kanda interrupted. She glares at him, but after a moment, she says, "Airs are lighter. Earths, heavier. Fires tend to drag their feet more. Waters have a more fluid step. Lights and Shadows have a completely silent step and don't shake the ground at all, even after a hard landing."

"Does the same go for creatures?"

"Yes."

I pause, thinking this over, and Kanda looks at me. "What are you thinking?"

Thunder crashes, but it's louder this time. After I think for another minute, I ask, "Can an element react on its own at any time?"

Kanda shakes his head. "Not that I know of."

"That's not true," Klaud interrupts. "Remember when Hevlaska got attacked by a siren?"

"I wasn't there," he says.

"Her cat tail turned into her transformative tail before the siren appeared."

Kanda stops, and Fou looks at me. "Fire and lightly walking. You think that it's the dark Mystic creature?"

"It makes sense."

"Then what is it?" Daisya asks. Before I can reply, Kanda yells, "Transform! Now!"

"TRANSFORMATION BELL CHIME!"

"TRANSFORMATION CLOUD NINE!"

"TRANSFORMATION LIGHT FURY!"

"TRANSFORMATION INFINITY SHADOW!"

"TRANSFORMATION GOD'S CLOWN!"

At that moment, a black horse crashed through the trees. Its tail, mane, and wings were made of Fire and its eyes were solid orange.

"What the heck is that?!" Daisya exclaimed. I mutter under my breath, "Kanda in the mornings."

"I heard that," the bluenette growled.

"You were supposed to."

"Focus!" Klaud snapped. Fou said, "What is it, Mystic Boy?"

"M-me?" I stutter.

Kanda glared at the creature. "Name it."

Unable to think of anything else, I say the first thing that came to my mind. "Riizen."

"A what?" Klaud asked.

"Rye-zen," I say. "The dark version of a Liizen."

"What kind of n―?!"

Kanda cut her off, "Stop questioning it and destroy it!"

"Light Blades!"

"Fou, wait!" I shout before I jump in front of her. She growls from behind me, "What?!"

The Riizen stares at us as I explain, "You can't jump in head first. We don't have a Fire user here, so if someone gets burned, we can't heal them."

Kanda says, "Long range attacks only."

"Then I'm useless!" Fou protests. I shake my head. "No, you're not. Use your eyes and look for a weak spot."

She considers this, and Kanda orders, "Daisya, get Komui and Hevlaska. Water users will be best in this situation."

"_They're watching Lenalee and Alma, and Miranda is a suspect."_

Cursing, Kanda growls, "Scratch that, Lavi and Tiedoll."

Daisya nods and flies away.

"Netherworld Creatures: Ichigen!"

"Shadow Blast!"

The Riizen jumped away, dodging the attacks with ease, and it beat its wings. Storm clouds fell from the Fire, and bolts of lightning struck the ground around us wildly. Thunder quickly followed, and I heard Fou yell, "Allen, behind you!"

I kicked off from the ground, and when I look down, Myst covered the area, lit up with electricity. "Thanks!"

She nods, and I continue to hover as Kanda and Klaud pointlessly attack the Riizen. It was obvious that this creature was powerful, and that didn't calm me any. Kanda wasn't much better; that much I knew for certain. He knew that it was beyond likely that someone would get hurt, but we couldn't let this thing get away.

Lau Jimin launched himself at the Riizen as thick tree roots created a cage around him and the creature. Nearly immediately, the root cage burned, and Lau Jimin screeched in pain from inside it. Klaud fell to the ground with a thud, and I run to her, checking her heart while she deactivated. Fou asked worriedly, "Is she okay?!"

I nod and prop Klaud against a tree next to a small, limping Lau Jimin. "She's just unconscious."

Once I was certain she was okay, I turn towards the Riizen and crouch with a hiss. "But now I'm mad. No one hurts my pack mates and gets away with it!"

The Fire Pegasus snorted, and I felt Light and Shadow pour from my wings in fury. We stared at each other for a long time, but after a minute, Kanda said, "Allen―"

"Back off. I'm taking care of this thing," I growl, not looking away. He bluenette doesn't reply, but I think he went to check on Klaud. The Riizen takes a step forward, and I snap and bolt towards it, my claws unsheathed as I leap at it. Shadow covers my body in a protective shell, and I slash the horse across the muzzle. Blood welled from the wound, but it only seemed to anger the Riizen, which didn't help me much. It charged at me, lightning aimed in my direction, but I flip and jump to avoid them, and Crown Clown reflected the strikes that were too close for comfort. Thunder crashed as a result of the Riizen's rage, and the ground shook.

We continue like that for another minute or two, and after that, we separate.

"What happened to Klaud?"

I pant as Kanda explains the situation to Lavi, and when I look behind me, Kanda had a hand over his face.

"What?" I ask. The alpha attacks the Riizen. "Let Lavi explain. I'll hold him off."

I nod and dart to Lavi's side. He inspected Klaud while he talked to me. "We have an issue."

"What else is new?"

"Klaud was attacked by Fire, which means I should be able to heal her, but I tried and she didn't wake up. It looks like the combination creatures attack with both elements no matter what, even when it seems that they're only attacking with one."

I didn't like where this was going. "If she wakes up with my tongue in her mouth, she's going to murder me. Literally."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"I…" I trail off. What other option did I have? We needed another fighter, and at the moment, I was the only one who could heal her. After a moment, I take the blonde viper out of Lavi's arms and awkwardly lean over her. I try not to think about what I was doing as I press my lips to hers and push my tongue into her mouth. In less than five seconds, a fist punched me in the stomach like a wrecking ball, and I cough and rub the area, closing my eyes in pain.

"How _dare_ you?!" Klaud hissed, her violet eyes hard and angry.

"Save your life again?" Lavi asked. "Granted, it wasn't fatal this time, but we didn't know if we could protect you while you were unconscious."

She stops, but continues to glare at me. Narrowing my yellow eyes, I growl, "Klaud, I'm seriously fed up with your crap! I took burns to my back to save you from a Magix. I healed you just now and let you nearly degut me. I would do it again if I had to. I mean, I know that you hate men and want nothing to do with them, but why do you hate me so much more?!"

"Because you took Kanda from me!"

Lavi and I must have thought the same thing at that moment. "What?!"

She glares. "He gives you all the attention and praise! I never get anything extra from my big brother, but you have everything!"

_Oh, she didn't mean romantically. That could have gotten weird and awkward really quickly._

Lavi asked, "Since when hasn't he given you attention?"

"I was his second apprentice, but I could never beat Marie. When it came between the two of us, I wasn't good enough to be his beta. He never treated me as an equal. My opinion didn't matter. Marie was always the first one he went to for something instead of me, and I even heard him say that he trusts Marie more!"

"_Isn't Klaud older than Kanda? By like, seven years?" _I ask Lavi. He replies, _"I personally don't think she ever grew up. She's very childish in her own ways, and because of her past, I think that she needs someone to love her. That person apparently is Kanda."_

Klaud curses me and jumps back into the battle. "TRANSFORMATION CLOUD NINE!"

"Klaud, don't strain yourself," Kanda warned as he slashed the Riizen's shoulder and jumped away before the beast could retaliate. The blonde woman hopped on Lau Jimin's back and doesn't look at the bluenette. "I don't need you to treat me like a kid. I know how to fight and protect myself. Take care of yourself."

Lavi and I quickly joined the fight. Well, Lavi sat the tree with Fou while I stood beside Kanda, and Klaud charged at the bleeding Riizen. It blocked with little effort and tried to strike her with lightning, but I reflected it with Crown Clown. The problem with this was that while Crown Clown was made of Light, my mask was metal. Guess what happens when a bolt of lightning hits it?

I scream in pain as I'm thrown against a tree, still shaking from the amount of electricity that had seized my body. Lavi and Fou's voices were faint in my ears. Hands gripped my arms, but I was hardly aware of it as I felt my consciousness slip away from me. Black bled into my blurry vision that was already mostly red and blond blobs, and the last thing I remember before the darkness took me was Kanda's voice.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Allen! Allen, wake up!"

My eyes flash open, and honey orbs stare into mine worriedly. "Are you okay?"

After a moment, I nod and sit up. "What happened?"

"Kanda and Klaud destroyed the Riizen, but we were worried you wouldn't wake up."

I glance around. Night had fallen, and one of the most beautiful things I've ever had the joy of witnessing unfolded before me. Color filled the water of a small lake while pigmented willow trees bent to touch their leaves to the surface, and mermaids swam around.

"Why am I at Lake WillowDrop?" I ask.

Fou opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off by a low voice. "The water has healing powers. Obviously, they worked."

Kanda kneeled beside me. "How do you feel?"

"I have a slight headache, but other than that, I'm fine."

He nods, and I ask, "Is anyone else here?"

"Since Fou insisted on staying, Lavi escorted Klaud back to the Order. Tiedoll was on patrol on the other side of the territory and couldn't come anyways."

I look down. "Did you hear what Klaud said?"

"I think everyone in the forest heard what she said. I plan to talk to her."

As the three of us walked back to the Order, I ask, "What's happening around here?"

Kanda replies, "A war, and it won't be pretty. It'll only get worse from here."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Go away," Klaud growls and snuggles into the blankets. Regardless, she heard the door open, and the bed sank down beside her, but she just repeated, "Go away."

"Look at me, Klaud," the man said and prodded her shoulder.

"No."

"We are talking about this whether you like it or not."

"You're going to force me?"

He pauses. "Don't you dare start making me the bad guy."

"At the moment, you are the bad guy."

"Only in your mind."

Klaud didn't reply. She didn't want to talk to Kanda about what she had said because it would always end the same. No one ever listened. It didn't matter what she did. Kanda would brush it off as her PMS-ing, and she would just be the annoying person in the corner that picked fights just to be noticed.

After a moment of silence, Kanda forces the blonde to roll over and look at him, much to her displeasure, and he says, "If you're upset about something, I want to know."

"No, you don't," Klaud mutters. "You just want to say that you asked, but you don't care if there is something that is really upsetting me. It's been like that ever since you bit me."

Instead of replying, the alpha lied beside her, one arm draped over her hip and the other under the pillow his head rested on. "I'm going to lie here until my little sister tells me what's upsetting her."

Klaud looks down. "Don't act like you see me that way."

"Just because I never said that doesn't mean I don't feel that way."

"You never act like it."

"Last time I checked, brothers pick on their sisters every chance they get."

She doesn't reply, and Kanda continues, "Klaud, tell me what's upsetting you."

"I…I…" she trails off and pulls the blanket over her nose. Her cat ears press against her skull in sadness, and she quietly says, "You never pay attention to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You chose Marie as your beta. Hevlaska was my apprentice, but you trained her more than I did. When we hunted together, I always tried as hard as I could to catch something big that would feed the whole pack, but someone always outdid me, and on the few occasions someone didn't, you never praised me the way you did others. Before Shiloh came along, you were with me all the time, but you drew away more and more as time went on."

Klaud paused for a moment and blinked away her tears. "You did everything for him, _everything_, but you couldn't be bothered with me. I just wanted you to notice me. I didn't want to feel like I did all those years in the trade when the only ones who knew I existed were my owners and was used for selfish purposes."

"Hold on a second," Kanda interrupted. "How am I treating you like your owners did? I've only had sex with you once, and neither of us could help that."

"I'm not talking about sex. You only ever use me as a weapon. I just…all I ever wanted was for you to love me. You're the only person I trust, and I…."

Kanda waited a moment for her to finish, and she finally burst into tears and nuzzled into his chest. "I just wanted my big brother to be proud of me!"

He wrapped his arms around Klaud as she fisted her hands in his muscle shirt, and the bluenette whispered, "I am proud of you. Just because I don't shower you with praise and attention doesn't mean I don't notice you at all."

"You notice everyone else more though!"

"Klaud, everyone knows that you're extremely special to me, but you don't realize that because you focus on what I don't do instead of what I do. I know that you're very immature and feel younger than you really are because so much of your life was stolen from you," Kanda says. She cries harder. "I still want to go back. I want to go shopping with a bunch of girls and only have to worry about which shoes match my handbag better. I want to have a sleepover for my birthday and a sweet sixteen. I want to play in the snow. I want to go to school and get an education in biology. I want to go to prom, or at least one school dance, no matter how boring it is. I want to buy a bikini and swim in the ocean. I want to lose my virginity to someone I love. I want to carve a pumpkin and go trick-or-treating in a Halloween costume. I want to jump in a leaf pile. I want to go fishing with a rod and reel instead of my hands and hunting with a gun instead of my teeth and claws. I want to go to a live concert of my favorite band and catch the sweaty towel the lead singer throws into the crowd. I want to be normal!"

Kanda kisses her forehead. "I promise that I'll pay more attention to you."

"Thank you," she whispers, clinging to him while tears continued to leak from her eyes.

**Author Note: So this is the end of the first part of the Lycanthrope Trilogy! The next one will be called something or other. I shall post a chapter when I post the new story. Until then, thank you for everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed, and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Happy Writing,**

**Crowsnight**

**P.S. I need some input. In the last few chapters of Lycanthrope, I have tried a different writing style with less –ing words. Do you think it makes it flow better or not?**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO SUBMIT QUESTIONS! I will only do the Fan Q&A if I have plenty of questions!**


	23. Lycanthrope Q&A

**Interviewer: **Allen, why won't you realize that Kanda won't go and screw Alma?

Allen: It's not that I think he will. I know that he is a person who is faithful to his partner, but I would rather him breakup with me than cheat.

**Interviewer:** Crowsnight, is there going to be any romance between Allen and a Noah?

Crowsnight: No, but there will be rivalry between Kanda and another lycanthrope for Allen. You'll have to wait for the next story to find out more!

**Interviewer: **Crowsnight, do you have any advice for portraying a character's feelings?

Crowsnight: I'm flattered that you would ask for advice from me! First, I'll say that you want to avoid over explaining. When you are writing dialogue, it's much easier to express feeling through actions and words, and you don't have to add much commentary outside of it. If the character is having internal conflict, find a stopping point in the action (like zoning out while walking, trying to sleep, a shower, etc.) and let the character identify the conflict. He or she can predict what could happen depending on the options (though it's best to make sure something completely different happens). Figurative language is an extremely useful tool when describing feeling. (EX: Happiness: My heart did a happy dance when he pressed his lips to mine. Sadness/heartache: When I see them together, barbed wire wrapped around my heart.) I hope I helped!

**Interviewer: **Allen and Kanda, when do you plan on getting married?

Kanda: Whenever Moyashi wants to.

Allen: I'm not a Moyashi, BaKanda!

Kanda: Che.

Allen: *rolls eyes* To answer the question, I don't really plan on a certain time. If we get to the point where we're okay with becoming mates, we'll become mates.

**Interviewer:** Crowsnight, will Kanda have competition for Allen?

Crowsnight: Yes, Kanda and another lycanthrope will fight over Allen.

**Interviewer:** Allen, if you had to sing a song to Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Alma, what would they be?

Allen: For Kanda, it would be "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato. For Lavi, "Renegade" by Daughtry. For Lenalee, "Heart of Dixie" by Danielle Bradbery. For Alma, "Misery Business" by Paramore.

**Interviewer:** Kanda, when will you propose to Allen?

Kanda: Who told you I was going to? We become mates at some point, but that was already answered.

**Interviewer:** Crowsnight, is Alma's friend at the beginning of the story important?

Crowsnight: Maybe I should have made that clearer. The friend was nonexistent. Kanda made it up because he thought Shiloh's spirit was in Allen. Obviously, he was correct, but that's not the point!

**Interviewer:** Alma, are you really okay with acting like a ho?

Alma: If I get Kanda back, I'll do anything. I'm not a ho if I do it for love.

**Interviewer:** Allen, what are the advantages and disadvantages of having ears and a tail?

Allen: For advantages, I can hear better and have better balance. It's also nice to twine tails with Kanda. Disadvantages could go on a while. Washing your hair is annoying with ears. Loud noise hurts sometimes. People sitting on your tail. Knocking things over on accident.

Kanda: Yes, but the advantages, as few as they are, will always outweigh the disadvantages.

**Author Note: While I can't give anything big away, I'll say that a member of the pack must be replaced. The new pack member quickly becomes Kanda's enemy, while Allen is too innocent for his own good. And as this is going on, other members of the pack are going through changes. "What?! A new element?! Not possible!"**

"**TRANSFORMATION TOXIC BEAUTY!"**

**Oh, and did I mention a little one in the future? "AH! IT'S THE BABY!" "Lavi, it was just a kick." "I knew that."**

**Just when everything is beginning to calm, the traitor reveals himself/herself. "How could you do this to us? Why would you turn to the Noah?" "Moron, no one ever liked me here. I found somewhere I was accepted."**

**Keep your eyes out for **_**The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Heart.**_** Coming soon! (Like in the next few days….)**


	24. Chapter 24

Next part is out!


End file.
